Amamya's Witches
by setsuna05
Summary: Eriol et Shaolan sont envoyé au Japon pour trouvé à qui appartient cette aura qui ne fait que devenir plus puissante. Peu de temps après leur arrivé ils se font attaqué et il y a plusieurs meurtres... désolé pour se résumé très très court!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1: une nouvelle mission.**

"monsieur, votre mère vous demande."

"Monsieur, votre mère vous réclame dans son bureau."

"Monsieur, on vous demande en salle de conseil."

Voilà se que Shaolan entendait toujours depuis l'âge de ses six ans. La voix de ses domestiques lui chuchotant que sa mère l'attendait dans son bureau. Une fois de plus un domestique vint le chercher.

Domestique: monsieur votre mère vous réclame pour une réunion.

Il soupira et se dirigea vers la salle du conseil. Il ne savait pas encore se qui allait l'attendre là-bas mais il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Pourquoi? Eh bien tout simplement parce qu'il savait que quelque chose allait encore lui retomber dessus. Même du haut de ses dix-huit ans sa mère continuait à lui donner des ordres qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Il frappa à la double porte qui se trouvait devant lui.

"entrez!"

C'était d'une voix sèche et dure que sa mère lui ordonnait encore une fois d'entrer. Shaolan ouvrit la porte. Une vingtaine de visage se tournèrent vers lui. C'est vrai qu'il était du genre à se faire remarquer. À dix-huit ans il était devenu se que les filles qualifieraient de "canon, "bad boy" et de "mec super craquant"! Ses cheveux chocolat en bataille retombaient sur ses yeux ambrés mais ne les cachaient pas. Il était grand et grâce à son entraînement aux arts martiaux il était musclé. Pourtant, et il le savait, se n'était pas pour cette raison qu'ils s'étaient tous retourné puisque dans la vingtaine de visage il n'y avait que deux femmes dont sa mère et toute l'assemblée excepté sa mère étaient âgé de la soixantaine.

Shaolan: vous m'avez fait demandé mère.

Yelan: oui, nous avons à te parler d'une mission importante mais avant nous allons attendre quelqu'un d'autre qui ne devrait pas tarder.

En effet, un coup retentit à la porte.

Yelan: entrez!

Shaolan se retourna pour voir qui était la personne qu'ils se devaient d'attendre. Lui qui attendait un vieillard fut surpris de voir un garçon de son age. Ses cheveux étaient long pour un garçon, ses yeux saphir et moins bridé que la normal étaient légèrement caché par des lunettes ronde à la monture acier. Il n'était pas aussi musclé que Shaolan et il était légèrement plus grand.

Shaolan(murmurant): Eriol Hirigazawa…

Tout le monde le connaissait. Eriol Hirigazawa était un des meilleurs lorsqu'il s'agissait de remplir une mission.

Yelan: bonjour Eriol. Bien maintenant que nous sommes tous réunis nous pouvons commencez.

Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit. Eriol et Shaolan regardaient et écoutaient attentivement les membres du conseils.

Yelan: nous avons besoins de vous au Japon.

Shaolan(pense): au Japon?

Eriol: et que devons nous faire?

Yelan: nous avons remarqué depuis plusieurs années déjà une aura qui était particulièrement puissante. Elle ne fait que s'accroitre. Nous voulons que vous retrouviez à quelle personne elle appartient et que vous découvriez si elle sera un danger pour nous ou non.

Shaolan: bien… Mais si la personne en question ne sait pas que nous existons comment saurons-nous si elle est ou non dans notre camp?

Yelan: si elle a un léger penchant vers le mal.

Shaolan(pense): vers se que nous considérons comme le mal plutôt…

Eriol: et si c'est le cas que devrons nous faire?

Les membres du conseil échangèrent un regard avant de hocher la tête.

Yelan: la neutralisé…

Shaolan(pense): autrement dit: la tuée…

Yelan: allez-y maintenant. Vos bagages sont prêtes vous prenez l'avions dans une heure. Au revoir.

Les deux compères s'inclinèrent devant le conseil et sortirent de la pièce.

Shaolan(pense): au moins pour cette mission je ne suis pas seul! J'aurais pas aimé me retrouver seul au Japon.

**Je sais se premier chapitre est très court... Mais le prochain sera plus long, je voulais mettre un peu en place l'histoire. Il y aura de la magie dans se fics comme vous aurez pu le remarquer donc ceux qui n'aime pas la magie je pense qu'il devrait partir. Cette fic sera dans le même style que It's not a fashionstatement it's a deathwish. Voilà merci de m'avoir lu et j'espère que vous serez nombreux a continuer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2: le voyage et l'emménagement.**

**Shaolan POV:**

Mère nous avait commandé une limousine pour nous emmener à l'aéroport. Eriol Hirigazawa était assis en face de moi. Nous nous regardions mutuellement. Se silence était pesant, pour nous deux mais aucun de nous ne le montrait.

Shaolan: pourquoi sommes-nous deux dans cette mission?

Eriol: sûrement parce qu'ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre… Vous avez fait combien de mission avant celle-ci?

Je fis la grimace, je ne supporte pas qu'une personne me vouvoie, sauf si je ne la connais vraiment pas. Eriol Hirigazawa est de ma famille donc se n'est pas un étranger.

Shaolan: tutoie-moi… Et je ne me souviens plus du nombre de mission que j'ai eu puisque je commencé à l'âge de six ans. Et toi? Heu pardon. Je peux te tutoyer?

Eriol me fit un sourire.

Eriol: bien sûr. J'ai fais plus d'une centaine de mission.

Shaolan: eh ben…

Chauffeur: vous êtes arrivés messieurs.

Je sortis de la voiture, nos bagages devaient déjà être emmené dans le jet. Eriol à mes côtés je traversais l'aéroport jusqu'à se que j'arrive devant le jet.

Shaolan: c'est la première fois que je suis en duo. D'habitude je travail seul. Donc si jamais je fais des choses sans t'en parler se sera par réflexe.

Eriol: je suis dans le même cas que toi. Si sa m'arrive je t'autorise à me frapper pour me faire cracher le morceaux.

Shaolan: okay, tu pourras faire pareil pour moi.

Eriol s'approcha de la fenêtre ou l'on pouvait voir les avions et notre jet.

Eriol: c'est la première fois que je vais le prendre… Et toi?

Shaolan: je l'ai pris plus d'une fois mais pour me rendre à d'autre endroit en Chine. Le plus loin ou j'ai été c'est en Europe. A Venise.

Eriol: je vois, moi je suis chargé de faire le boulot dans la capital et toi ailleurs. Tu dois être très puissant.

Shaolan: tu as une plus grande renommé que moi.

Eriol: parce que ta mère cache la tienne

Hôtesse: messieurs votre avion va bientôt décollé vous devriez monté à bord.

Eriol: merci mademoiselle.

Je remarquais qu'Eriol était toujours très poli, très respectueux et très gentleman. Nous sommes partis nous installer dans l'avion. Il était spacieux on aurait pu se mettre à l'opposé mais nous nous sommes assis l'un à côté de l'autre puisque nous devions étudiez le dossier.

Shaolan: voyons voir. Nous allons dans un lycée du Japon mixte, donc sa peut aussi bien être un garçon qu'une fille, sa nous aide pas beaucoup. La seule chose qui est sûre c'est que la personne habite au Japon, soit elle a notre age soit c'est un professeur.

Eriol: mais c'est déjà mieux que de nous lâcher en plein Japon sans rien savoir. La notre cercle de suspect potentiel est réduit de plusieurs milliers de personnes à une centaine.

Shaolan: oui mais se n'est pas encore suffisant. Surtout que le conseil n'a pas dit à quoi ressemblait l'aura.

**Hé oui on peut reconnaître une aura, on peut savoir si elle est puissante, si elle est féminine ou masculine, si son pouvoir est gouverné par le Ying ou par le Yang. Mais là nous ne savons rien. Et c'est presque impossible pour les membres du conseil de ne pas savoir comment est cette aura. J'ai hate de trouver la personne qui la détient! Je pourrais voir qui fais ombrage à la famille magique la plus puissante et la battre en duel. Je suis l'un de ma famille a posséder une grande puissance magique. Eriol aussi. Le Conseil doit vraiment être effrayé pour envoyer ses missionnaires les plus puissants. **

Eriol: nous devrons être sur nos garde. Si la personne qui possède cette aura est si forte qu'il y paraît elle nous aura peut être repéré.

Shaolan: il faudra cacher nos aura au maximum.

Eriol hocha la tête.

Pilote: messieurs nous allons atterrir, veuillez remettre vos ceintures.

Je rattachais ma ceinture et constatais qu'Eriol n'avait pas pris la peine de la détaché durant tout le voyage qui avait duré assez longtemps.

Une secousse ébranla l'appareil, nous informant que nous venions d'atterrir au Japon. C'est la première fois que je vais au Japon mais sa doit ressembler à la Chine, sauf au niveau de la nourriture.

Shaolan: au fait, tu sais cuisiner?

Eriol: bien sûr, je vis seul chez moi.

Shaolan: tu as de la chance! Moi je vis encore dans la résidence principale. Lorsque je cuisine c'est la nuit en secret…

Eriol: et tu n'as jamais fais le ménage je présume?

Shaolan: si… Quand j'étais petit et que je faisais une bêtise je nettoyais tout avant que mère ne s'en aperçoive sinon la sanction était horrible.

Eriol sourit chaleureusement.

Eriol: je vois…

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que tu vis seul? Tes parents vivent à la résidence principal non?

Eriol: oui et non.

J'allais parler mais il détacha sa ceinture et se leva.

Eriol: je ne veux pas trop en parler, du moins pour le moment. J'espère que tu le comprendras.

J'acquiesçais.

Eriol: maintenant descendons et allons à la voiture. Il se peut que nous avons encore beaucoup de route à faire d'ici à la maison qu'on a loué pour nous.

Je me levais à mon tour, c'est vrai que la maison pouvait se trouver à deux ou trois heures de l'aéroport. Lorsque nous sommes descendu d'avion je remarquais

qu'un sort enveloppait Eriol.

Shaolan: Eriol, un sort t'entoure.

Je le lui avais dis en faisant bien attention qu'il n'y avait personne aux alentours.

Eriol: je sais, c'est moi qui l'ai mis. C'est parce que je connais pas très bien la Japonais. Je l'ai appris qu'il y a peu de temps.

Shaolan: ha d'accord. Tu verras au bout de quelque temps t'en aura plus besoins. Surtout si tu connais déjà un peu la langue.

Nous n'avons prit aucun bagages puisque quelqu'un devait déjà s'en charger. Lorsque nous sommes sortit je remarquais un homme qui tenait une pancarte avec un énorme "LI" inscrit dessus.

Shaolan: au moins celui-là on est pas près de le louper!

Eriol: c'est sûr.

L'homme nous fis monter dans une limousine. Durant plus d'une heure nous sommes restés dans la limousine à parler de tout et de rien. Nous voulions chacun connaître les goûts de l'autre. J'appris qu'Eriol aimait presque la même musique que moi. Moi j'écoutais du punk, du métal et tout se qui s'y rapproche et lui il écoute du rock et certaines chanson à paroles.

La voiture s'arrêta enfin. Je descendis en premier. Je me frappais le front.

Shaolan: c'est pas vrai…

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?

Il sortit à son tour en ouvrant de grands yeux puis en souriant et en secouant la tête lorsqu'il vit notre "maison".

Eriol: c'est un très beau manoir.

Shaolan: il fait presque la taille de la résidence principal des Li!

La maison qui devait faire un étage avec un petit jardin faisait en réalité quatre étages et avait un jardin immense. Le chauffeur s'approcha de nous.

Chauffeur: ne vous inquiétez pas, vous aurez un jardinier. Par contre il vous faudra faire le ménage vous même.

**Encore heureux! Il ne manquerait plus qu'une femme de ménage qui tomberait sur nos armes et autres matériaux magiques! Se serait une vrai panique! Par contre pour le jardin c'est génial parce que le jardinage s'est pas mon truc, je ne suis pas patient avec les plantes. Je suis patient avec les filles et lors de mes missions mais avec le reste je ne le suis pas du tout.**

Eriol: on rentre?

Shaolan: oui… On va mettre longtemps pour choisir notre chambre.

Nous avons suivi le petit chemin de gravier qui menait jusqu'à la porte. Une clef pendait devant l'entrée, je la pris et l'introduisis dans la serrure avant de la faire tourner en ouvrant la porte. Le manoir était assez lumineux. Le hall était composé d'un porte-manteaux et d'une armoire pour mettre ses chaussures. Nous nous sommes débarrassé de nos vestes et de nos chaussures puis nous avons continué la visite. Au premier étage il y avait la cuisine, le salon ou trônait une télé, le salon de réception immense et qui ne nous servira probablement jamais ainsi qu'une salle de projection qui pourra nous être utile si nous avons des vidéo à analyser ou même un film a regarder en bonne compagnie. Au deuxième étage se trouvait des chambres possédant chacune une salle de bain. Le troisième et le quatrième aussi. En fait cette maison servait surtout au réception et d'hébergement pour certains Li de passage.

Eriol: je prends une chambre au premier étage.

Shaolan: moi je prends au quatrième.

J'avais remarqué qu'une des chambres du quatrième donnait également sur le toit et j'adorais réfléchir sous la lune en observant les étoiles.

Ma chambre était pratiquement vide, il y avait un lit une place, une armoire avec un miroir, une table de chevet avec une lampe tout rabougrit dessus. Les murs étaient blanc tout comme les rideaux et les draps.

**Il faut que je change la déco de la chambre si je ne veux pas mourir de dépression.**

Je partis rejoindre Eriol.

Shaolan: je vais en ville m'acheter des affaires pour ma chambre, tu veux venir?

Eriol: hum… Non merci, pour le moment sa ira.

Shaolan: okay.

Je descendis les escaliers et sortit dehors sans prendre ma veste, le temps était relativement plus chaud qu'en Chine. Je pris le chemin du centre ville. J'arrivais dans une rue piétonne bondé de monde. Je vis un magasin de décoration et je m'empressais de rentrer dedans. Il y avait de tout, de la peinture, des rouleaux de papier peint… Et plein d'autre truc. Je pris une peinture crème et de la verte. Je mettrais la peinture crème partout et je peindrais quelques idéogrammes verts dessus. Je sortis du magasin avec mes achats et rentrais dans un autre magasin. Un magasin de literie cette fois-ci. Je regardais tout les lits lorsque je trouvais un lit parfait. Un lit deux places, un peu plus élevé que la moyenne en chêne. Je l'achetais et appelais un de nos hommes pour qu'il le prenne et le mette chez moi. Je sortis du magasin les bras un peu moins chargés et cherchais un magasin où l'on vendait des draps et autres trucs dans le genre. Je n'en voyais aucun pourtant il y avait de tout dans cette rue, il devait bien y avoir un magasin ou l'on vendait des draps! A bout de patience je stoppais une fille dans la rue. C'était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, elle avait de long cheveux raides auburn qui coulaient le long de son tel de la lave en fusion.

Shaolan: excusez-moi, est-ce que vous pouvez m'indiqué ou je pourrais trouver un magasin ou l'on vend des draps?

Femme: bien sûr vous allez à gauche à la prochaine intersection et puis vous allez tout droit. La rue se finit en cul de sac, le magasin sera juste devant vous.

Shaolan: merci beaucoup madame.

Elle me sourit puis reprit sa route. Quant à moi je me mis en chemin, je tournais à gauche puis continuait tout droit. La rue diminuait de plus en plus et devenait de plus en plus sombre. Je comprenais pourquoi je ne trouvais pas cette boutique, cette ruelle n'était pas vraiment accueillante… J'arrivais au bout de la rue face à un magasin avec une façade de type alsacienne. J'entrais dans la boutique en entendant une cloche teinté. Contrairement à la rue et à la façade le magasin était accueillant et coloré. Une femme d'une soixantaine d'année apparue devant le comptoir.

Femme: puis-je vous aider monsieur?

Shaolan: oui. Je viens d'emménager et j'ai décidé de refaire ma chambre.

Femme: et de quelle couleur sont vos murs?

Shaolan: ils sont crèmes avec des idéogrammes chinois vert.

Femme: hum… J'ai exactement se qu'il vous faut!

Elle disparu un instant dans l'arrière boutique et j'en profitais pour regarder aux alentours. Il y avait beaucoup de draps et de coussins mis en évidence, les couleurs étaient assez vive: orange, vert pomme, fushia, indigo… et j'en passe. La vieille femme réapparue avec un énorme drap dans les bras. Il était vert sombre, un peu comme les feuilles d'un chêne.

Shaolan: c'est parfait… Je vous le prend. Vous en auriez pas d'autre un peu différent? Comme ça je fais un stock.

Femme: bien sûr, vous voulez dans la même couleur?

Shaolan: pas forcément… Je veux juste que tout soit accordé.

Femme: bien…

Elle repartit dans l'arrière boutique puis elle revint avec un ensemble de draps dans les ton vert et crème.

Femme: on est un peu obligé d'avoir les même teintes sinon se ne sera pas accordé…

Il y avait du vert pomme, du vert anis, du vert foncé, du vert pistache, du vert clair… En fait, tout était vert. Il y avait même un drap avec différents verts rayés…

Shaolan: je vous prends tous.

Femme: hum… Bien.

Je la payais tandis qu'elle mettait tout dans des sacs. Elle alla vers un coin ou il y avait les coussins de toutes les couleurs et m'en prit deux. L'un était vert pomme et l'autre était vert sombre.

Femme: je vous les offre, ils iront parfaitement bien avec vos nouveaux draps. Pour qu'ils soient un peu moins rêches mettez-les à lavez une fois.

Shaolan: d'accord. Merci beaucoup. Au revoir.

Je sortis de la boutique et retournais chez moi. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte Eriol vint à ma rencontre.

Eriol: ton nouveau lit est superbe, tout comme tes murs. C'est toi qui a choisit les couleurs?

Shaolan: oui… Pourquoi?

Eriol: parce que tu as l'œil pour la concordance des couleurs… Ce qui est assez rare pour un homme.

Je lui souris, c'est vrai que peu d'homme étaient habitué à choisir des couleurs et parfois le résultat était effrayant.

Eriol: par contre ta chambre empeste la peinture. J'ai ouvert les fenêtres en grand.

Shaolan: merci beaucoup… Lorsque tu voudras refaire la tienne je te montrerais un magasin qui est pas mal et pas très cher.

Eriol: la famille est relativement riche…

Shaolan: je sais, mais se n'est pas une raison pour l'afficher sur tout les toits. Surtout si on doit refaire toutes les chambres.

Eriol me sourit.

Eriol: on dirait que tu as un complexe au niveau de l'argent.

Shaolan: je n'aime pas l'étaler c'est tout.

Eriol: allons mangez, demain nous avons cours alors autant ne pas être en retard.

Shaolan: okay.

Un peu de repos ne sera pas de refus. La journée avait été assez fatigante.

**Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui est plus long que le premier. L'histoire se met doucement en place. Dans le prochain chapitre il y aura des évènements important pour la suite... Comme dans tous les chapitres que j'écris! Lol! Gros bisous à tous, j'espère que se chapitre vous plait et que vous lirez le prochain. **

**Setsuna **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre3 : une rentrée riche en rebondissement. **

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais dans le noir le plus profond… Comme dans une nuit sans lune et sans étoile. J'étais seul, je n'avais pas peur mais je commençais à être paniqué pourquoi est-ce qu'il fait si noir? Pourquoi suis-je seul? Je sais bien que lorsque j'étais petit j'étais souvent seul, je n'aimais pas la compagnie mais là je suis avec Eriol et pour une fois je me sens bien. Il n'empiète pas sur mon espace vitale.

Soudain devant moi le noir bougea, comme si je n'étais pas seul… Le noir mouvant devint une lumière aveuglante dans ces ténèbres. La lumière était douce et chaude, je m'approchais d'elle tout doucement. Les contours de la lumière bougeaient comme s'il y avait plein de cheveux autours. Je tendis la main pour toucher cette lumière qui avait à peu près ma taille. Ma main toucha la lumière aveuglante sans que je n'éprouve aucune douleur, au contraire… J'éprouvais du bien être. La lumière me tenait, la lumière venait d'avoir une main… Mais les contours étaient flou. Je me sentis tiré vers le haut…

DRIIIIIIIIIIING

Je me relevais en sursaut.

**Saleté de réveil!**

Je me redressais complètement dans mon lit puis je me levais en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain. J'entrais sous la douche en faisant ruisseler l'eau brûlante sur mon corps. J'avais fais un rêve très étrange… Quel était sa signification? Pour moi, un rêve avait toujours une signification mais ici je ne voyais pas quel était la fonction de cette lumière de forme humaine dans les ténèbres. Je savais qu'elle avait une forme humaine parce qu'une main ne sort pas de nulle part! Est-ce que c'est se que les personnes voient avant de mourir? Si c'est le cas sa voudrait dire que je vais bientôt mourir… C'est pas vraiment joyeux…

Je sortis de la douche en mettant une serviette autours de ma taille. Je vis que sur ma chaise de bureau était posé un uniforme. Je l'enfilais avant de me regarder dans la glace. Je portais un pantalon noir, une chemise blanche, une veste noir et une cravate noir.

**Super, on me croirait sortis de Men In Black!**

Je descendis les étages et allais dans la cuisine. Eriol s'y trouvait déjà, son uniforme lui allait très bien, il faisait très sérieux comme ça.

Eriol: bonjour! Bien dormis?

Shaolan: oui, j'ai juste fais un rêve bizarre…

Eriol: un prémonitoire?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas… Comment tu sais que je sais faire des rêves prémonitoires?!

Eriol(souriant): tout sorcier peut le faire…

Shaolan: ha… Je l'ignorais.

Eriol regarda sa montre puis il se tourna vers moi.

Eriol: tu devrais te dépêcher de manger sinon nous allons être en retard.

Je m'assis et mangeais rapidement mon petit déjeuner avant de me précipiter dans le hall en enfilant ma veste et mes chaussures.

Shaolan: hey! On a pas d'affaire de classe!

Eriol: c'est parce qu'on a juste besoin de copie. On a des casiers nos affaires nous attendent dedans.

Shaolan: j'espère que j'aurais un sac potable parce qu'il est hors de question que je trimbale un vieux sac à dos qui ressemble à une carapace de tortue comme ont les sixième!

(NdA: désolée pour le sixième qui lisent cette fic, je n'ai rien contre eux mais j'ai remarqué que beaucoup d'entre eux on un sac qui est limite plus gros qu'eux…)

Nous sommes sortis de la maison que je refermais à clé. Je suivis Eriol qui semblait savoir ou il allait.

Shaolan: tu t'es renseigné sur le lycée?

Eriol: pas vraiment… Je sais juste que je dois aller tout droit puis tourner à droite et le lycée sera dans cette rue… C'est sorte de pressentiment.

**C'est sûrement un de ses pouvoirs… Sa doit lui être utile dans ses missions.**

Sous les indications d'Eriol nous avons tourné à droite et continuer de marcher jusqu'à se que l'on rencontre un attroupement de personne d'adolescent. Nous sommes directement entré. Il y avait des clans un peu partout. Il y avait un groupe où se trouvait uniquement des obèses, un autre où il y avait des garçons très beau probablement les "beaux goss du lycée", un peu plus loin un groupe de filles en mini jupe était en train de glousser. Près d'une fontaine il y avait les artistes, un à l'écart il y avait des adolescents qui portait des lunettes et qui semblait très intelligent. Près des casiers, il y avait des couples qui s'embrassait, certains avaient même la main dans le sous vêtements de son compagnon ou sa compagne…

**Super! L'endroit porno du lycée! Même moi qui suis attiré par les filles je ne fais pas ça!**

On entendit un concert de sifflement. Eriol et moi nous nous sommes retourné pour voir un groupe de fille qui nous regardaient. Elles virent vers nous.

Shaolan: ho non, pas déjà…

Fille1: saluuuut! Vous êtes nouveau??

Elle avait une voix criarde et affreuse! Imaginé la pire pétasse que vous connaissez et vous aurez à peu près la voix de cette fille! Eriol ne broncha pas, il garda son sourire.

Eriol: oui…

Fille2: mais c'est géniaaaaaaaaaal!!!

**Putain! C'est un concours de la fille qui aura la voix la plus "pétasse" possible ou quoi!?**

Shaolan: ouais… youpi!

Fille3: on dirait que t'es pas sérieux quand tu dis çaein. (NdA: vous savez c'est la fille qui fait les hen, hein ou un bruit de se genre à chaque fin de phrase)

Elle machait un chewing gum bruyamment.

Shaolan(à Eriol): je vais les tuer si sa continue!

Fille1: en tout cas si vous avez besoins de quoi que se soit venez nous voir…

Shaolan: oui c'est ça.

Je commençais à m'éloigner lorsque je sentis Eriol me retenir par le bras.

Eriol: en faite, on a besoin de vous.

Je regardais Eriol estomaqué.

Shaolan: ha bon?

Eriol: mais oui.

Fille2: géniaaaaal!

**Elle ne sait dire que ça ou quoi!?**

Eriol: vous pouvez nous dire ou se trouve le bureau du principal?

Fille3: alorshan, vous allez tout droithan et vous frappez à la première porte que vous voyez han…

Eriol: merci.

Je partis presque en courant. Je ne voulais plus voir ces folles!! Eriol frappa au bureau du directeur.

Directeur: entrez!

**Il a l'air aimable celui-là!**

Je rentrais en premier suivi d'Eriol. Le directeur nous fis signe de nous asseoir.

Directeur: vous êtes Shaolan Li et Eriol Hirigazawa, n'est-ce pas?

Eriol: oui.

Directeur: je suis désolé de vous accueillir dans le lycée en se moment.

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Directeur: parce qu'il semblerait que tout nos élèves soit… Plus "libertin" qu'auparavant!

Eriol: comment cela?

Directeur: vous n'avez pas remarqué en arrivant qu'il y avait des couples qui se masturbaient devant tout le monde?!

Shaolan: bah si… Mais on ne s'est pas vraiment attardé là-dessus!

Directeur: d'habitude les élèves même les plus dur sont respecteux, il ne le faisait pas n'importe où! Mais depuis trois jours ils font honte à la réputation de notre

établissement!

Eriol: ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne feront pas attention à se problème temporaire.

Directeur: je vous en remercie… Bien, je vais vous indiquer votre salle.

Il sortit nos emploie du temps. Je remarquais que ma mère s'était arrangé pour qu'Eriol et moi soyons ensemble mais elle avait négligé un certain point… J'étais en

littéraire alors que je suis nul dans cette matière!

Directeur: vous feriez mieux de monter dans votre classe pour ne pas être en retard. Mais revenez à la pause, j'aurais quelque chose à vous dire.

Nous hochons la tête avant de partir hors de son bureau. Nous sommes passé devant les casiers pour prendre nos affaires de cours. On entendait des gémissement pousser par des filles qui étaient collé aux casiers avec leurs copains. Je réussis à trouver mon casier mais je remarquais avec horreur qu'un couple se masturbait mutuellement me bloquant l'accès à mon casier. Eriol était confronté à même problème puisque son casier n'était pas loin du mien…

Shaolan: heu excusez-moi…

Pour toute réponse j'eu le droit d'entendre un magnifique gémissement de la part de la fille. Je me frappais le front.

**Ou est-ce que je suis tombé!?**

Je relevais brusquement la tête. Une aura passa sur nous, elle traversait tout. Comme dans les films ou l'on voit un des acteurs dans un temple sombre puis lorsqu'il met sa torche dans un cavité il y a tout qui s'éclaire… Eh ben là c'est à peu près la même chose sauf que c'était une déferlation de magie. Je regardais Eriol qui avait lui aussi la tête redressé. Il avait les sourcils froncé lorsque je croisais son regard. Je ne pus savoir se qu'il pensait puisqu'un cri strident me perça le tympan. Je tournais la tête vers la fille qui gémissait un instant plus tôt pour remarqué qu'elle retirait la main de son compagnon de sa culotte, rouge comme un homard pour ensuite le gifler.

Fille: non mais ça va pas! Pour qui tu te prend! Je t'interdis de me toucher comme ça!!

Garçon: je suis désolé, je ne sais pas que je…

Elle lui remit une gifle avant de partir furieuse. Le garçon partit lui aussi, il avait l'air perdu. Eriol vint me voir.

Eriol: c'est un sort qu'on leur avait lancé. C'est pour ça qu'ils n'arrêtaient pas de se masturber… Ils ne se souviennent de rien.

Shaolan: à ton avis, l'aura qu'on a ressentit c'est celle de la personne que l'on recherche?

Eriol: il y a des chance, elle était très puissante, elle a manipulé des centaines d'élèves pendant trois jours.

Shaolan: la poisse… Mais pourquoi les avoir fait se masturber?

Eriol: je ne sais pas… Peut être que la personne qui possède l'aura est un pervers…

**J'espère que non sinon dieu sait se qu'elle va nous réservée si elle découvre pourquoi on est là!**

Eriol: bon il faut se dépêcher maintenant.

Je pris rapidement mes affaires avant de nous rendre en français! Lorsque nous sommes rentré il y avait déjà du monde. Le professeur n'était pas là mais un garçon vint nous voir.

Garçon: bonjour, je suis Takashi, vous êtes nouveaux?

Shaolan: oui.

Garçon: alors il faut que vous attendiez le prof devant la porte, il vous dira quoi faire.

Eriol: merci.

Nous sommes ressortis puis nous avons vu des personnes entré dans la classe puis enfin le professeur.

Prof: vous êtes nouveaux?

Eriol: oui.

Prof: bien alors attendez un peu, je vous direz quand entrer.

Il entra et on entendit un "bonjour monsieur Terada" résonné dans la salle. Il n'y eu plus aucun bruit dans la salle pendant cinq minutes puis on entendit un "entrez s'il

vous plaît". Eriol poussa la porte et entra en premier. Il se mit à côté du professeur.

Professeur: bien, présentez-vous.

Eriol: bonjour, je suis Eriol Hirigazawa et je me réjouis de faire partis de votre classe.

Shaolan: je suis Shaolan Li.

Je regardais la classe qui était composé à 97 de filles…

Filles: KAWAIIIIIIII!!!!!!

Elles se levèrent toutes pour mieux nous voir.

Prof: du calme mesdemoiselles! Bon voyons voir on nous allons vous placer… Ha! Monsieur Hirigazawa vous irez derrière Tomoyo Daidoji.

Une fille à l'avant dernier rang se leva. Elle était assez bizarre, ses cheveux brun coupé jusqu'au épaule glissèrent en avant quand elle se leva, son teint avait une couleur blanchâtre qui était assez surprenante pour une Japonaise qui d'habitude on le teint basané. Mais le plus étrange était ses yeux: ils étaient d'une magnifique couleur améthyste. Son corps était parfait. Eriol se déplaça parmi les rangées d'élèves avant de s'asseoir derrière la fille.

Prof: et Monsieur Li vous irez… A côté de votre camarade! Derrière mademoiselle Kinomoto.

Une fille se leva, elle était belle. Elle dégageait un charme indéniable mais froid. Elle ne souriait pas. Elle avait des yeux émeraude, son teint était légèrement basané, en faite sans ses yeux bridés on aurait dit une européenne. Elle était grande pour une fille et très fine. Lorsque je m'assis je remarquais qu'elle s'asseyait elle aussi sans aucune émotion…

Prof: bon commençons le cours!

Le cours débuta sans qu'il n'y ait aucun bruit. Puis le moment de la pause arriva assez rapidement. Eriol et moi nous nous sommes levé pour rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

Directeur: ha je vous attendais! J'ai demandé à deux élèves de vous faire visité le lycée…

On frappa à la porte et les filles qui sont devant Eriol et moi entrèrent. Elles avaient le visage fermés.

Directeur: voici Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidoji qui vont vous faire visiter le lycée…

Voilà l'entrée en scène de Tomoyo et Sakura! J'espère que se chapitre ne vous aura pas choqué (je pense pas que se soit très osé mais bon...) et que sa vous aura plut! Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dis mais les passage surlignés sont les pensées de la personne à qui appartient le POV bientôt vous aurez le POV de Sakura... Mais peut être pas dans le chapitre suivant... Si vous avez des questions n'hésitez pas à les poser j'y répondrais sauf si je vais y répondre plus tard dans la fic! merci pour les comms! bisous à tous!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4 : strange girls…**

**Shaolan POV:**

**Super, on des zombis pour nous faire visiter le lycée!**

Directeur: je compte sur vous mesdemoiselles pour que ces messieurs soient à leur aise dans le lycée.

Tomoyo: n'ayez aucune crainte, ils s'en souviendront.

Elle avait une voix douce qui tranchait avec son aspect frigide. Elles se tournèrent vers nous.

Tomoyo: suivez-nous.

Nous les avons suivis. Elles longeaient les casiers.

Tomoyo: comme vous pouvez le voir ici se sont les casiers…

Sakura: vous avez de la chance d'être arrivé ici qu'aujourd'hui.

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: parce que vous n'avez eu que quelques heures pour voir le spectacle de masturbation devant les casiers.

Tomoyo: c'est bizarre d'ailleurs, avant tout le monde était sérieux. Même les couples qui s'affichaient le plus ne faisaient pas ça.

Eriol: c'est se que le directeur nous a dit se matin.

Tomoyo: c'est peut être la sorcière…

Shaolan: quelle sorcière?

Sakura: autrefois se lycée était un couvent, on y éduquait aussi. On raconte qu'une fille de seize ans avait suivi ses cours ici. Elle était très belle et très intelligente mais

aussi très solitaire. Un jour, une de ses camarade de chambre l'a découvert en train de parler avec un homme. À l'époque c'était interdit d'avoir autant d'affinité avec un homme. La camarade de chambre n'a rien dit au début, jusqu'à se qu'elle entende un jour des gémissements de la fille. Même à cette époque on savait se que cela signifiait. La camarade a été chercher une des sœurs. La fille a été renvoyer, en étant excommunié. En quittant cette école elle a dit qu'elle maudirait tout les élèves de cette école et qu'ils seront sous son contrôle lorsqu'elle le désirerait.

Shaolan: mais c'est peu probable…

Tomoyo: pas forcément, il y a de temps en temps des évènements étranges. Dans ces cas là, les élèves aiment se raconter cette histoire.

Sakura: c'est la seule histoire intéressante de cette école.

Eriol: vous savez quel nom avait cette fille qui a été renvoyé et que l'on nomme sorcière?

Tomoyo: non, nous savons juste qu'elle avait le même âge que nous et qu'elle était très attirante.

Sakura: vous avez l'air de vous y intéresser.

Eriol: on a toujours aimé ce genre d'histoire et ceux depuis notre plus jeune âge. Je me souviens que parfois nous passions des journées à nous raconter des histoires

mystiques.

Sakura: je vois…

Tomoyo: bon continuons la visite!

Nous avons marché et monter plusieurs étages pour finalement arrivé sur le toit.

Tomoyo: on est sur le toit du lycée.

Sakura: il est formellement interdit aux élèves d'y monter. Vous venez donc d'enfreindre le règlement et ceux dès votre premier jour.

Tomoyo: se n'est pas très sérieux messieurs…

Shaolan: mais c'est vous qui nous avez emmené ici!

Tomoyo: c'est pour ça qu'on ne dira rien au proviseur… Bon maintenant on redescend tout!

Sakura et elle partirent devant tandis que j'échangeais un regard avec Eriol.

**Elles sont bizarre ces filles! À croire que c'est normal dans se lycée!**

Sakura se retourna vers moi.

Sakura: ne vous inquiétez pas, vous trouverez vite votre place ici. Je suis sûre que vous allez intégré le groupe des beaux gosses… Ils sont un peu stupide mais vu votre physique ils ne vous laisseront pas passer sans rien faire. Et on ne se reverra plus jamais. Qu'est-ce que tu en pense Tomoyo?

Tomoyo: tu as raison. Et puis même s'ils ne sont pas acceptés par les beaux gosses les filles leur sauteront dessus.

Eriol: pourquoi est-ce qu'il y a autant de groupe?

Sakura: c'est comme ça depuis que nous sommes arrivé. À se qu'il paraît avant il n'y avait plus aucun groupe. Mais c'est mieux comme ça. Il n'y a aucun rejeté.

Shaolan: mais c'est stupide! On dirait un classement.

Elles haussèrent les épaules.

Tomoyo: sa ne va pas tardé à …

??: DAIDOJI-CHAN!!!!! KINOMOTO-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!

Une fille arriva vers nous. Elle était très belle, ses cheveux noir ondulaient le long de son dos, ses courbes étaient généreuses. Ses yeux étaient marron clair.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu as Haruka?

Son ton était dur, elle et Sakura avaient perdu leur air frigide et mystérieux pour arborer un visage ou aucune émotion ne se lisait.

Haruka: c'est encore à cause de vous!

Sakura: je vois que tu crois toujours à des idioties… Tu me déçois pour quelqu'un qui semble intelligent je dois admettre que se n'est qu'une impression.

Haruka: je sais que c'est vous! Il n'y a que vous pour avoir l'esprit aussi dérangé!

Sakura: nous? Dérangées? Mais tu ne t'ai pas vu Haruka! Tu es la seule qui crois à ses histoires.

Haruka: tu serais surprise de savoir combien d'entre nous crois à cette histoire. Tout joue contre toi.

Tomoyo: c'est ça! Tu peux nous laisser maintenant? On doit faire visité le lycée aux nouveaux.

Elles passèrent de chaque côté de Haruka. Nous les avons suivi. Nous sommes retourné dans la salle de classe. Je voulais les interrogé. Cette dispute m'avait intriguée. De quelle histoire parlaient-elles? Je jetais un coup d'œil vers Eriol pour constater que lui aussi avait envie de les interrogé et qu'il se demandait aussi de quoi est-ce qu'elles avaient parlé.

Prof: Bien tout le monde à sa place! Vite! Et sans bruit!

**Il ne semble pas commode celui-là… On a cours de quoi là? Ha oui! De maths! C'est génial! Probablement le seul cours de la journée que je vais adoré!**

Prof: tout le monde à vu les statistiques?

**Les statistiques? On va faire ça?! Mais c'est trop facile!**

………………………………………...

Les cours venaient de se terminé. C'était l'heure de déjeuner.

Eriol: on mange ensemble?

Shaolan: bien sûr! On va dans le parc?

Il hocha la tête. Nous sommes sortis et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la fontaine du parc. Ce lycée était vraiment magnifique. Les élèves avaient vraiment l'air

sympa mais c'était dommage qu'ils soient regroupé par titre comme des animaux. Nous nous sommes assis juste derrière la fontaine. Le parc était complètement désert apparemment tout le monde campait de l'autre côté.

Shaolan: hey mais on a pas à mangé!

Eriol: tient.

Il me tendit un bento.

Eriol: comme je m'étais levé tôt se matin j'en ai profité pour préparer notre déjeuné.

Shaolan: merci beaucoup!

Je lui pris le bento et enlevais la serviette qui l'entourait. Je fus assez surpris de voir qu'il y avait des onigiris et d'autre chose japonaise à mangé. Ça avait l'air super bon. Je portais une portion du repas dans ma bouche en savourant leur gout.

Shaolan: Eriol! C'est super bon!

Eriol: je suis heureux que sa te plaise!

Je continuais de manger lorsque je remarquais quelque chose devant nous.

Shaolan: c'est pas Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidoji là-bas? Avec d'autre filles?

Eriol: si. Elles sont assez spéciale tu ne trouves pas?

Shaolan: si… mais on ne peut pas dire que tout le monde est normal dans notre lycée!

Eriol: c'est sûr. Tu sais quoi?

Shaolan: non.

Eriol: j'ai l'impression que tout le monde est sous l'emprise d'un sort. Un sort très léger…

Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais. C'est vrai qu'il y avait une aura qui traînait partout.

Shaolan: peut être que se sont des restes du sort de tout à l'heure.

Eriol: je ne pense pas, sa à l'air plus ancré que le sort de tout à l'heure…

Shaolan: je commence à comprendre pourquoi le conseil semblait aussi anxieux à propos de cette aura.

Eriol: il faut vite se dépêcher de retrouver à qui elle appartient. Je ne crois pas que la personne à qui elle appartient soit un de nos allié…

L'histoire se met doucement en place... J'espère que vous aurez aimé se chapitre. C'est vrai que pour le moment c'est un peu beaucoup bizarre mais sa va se calmer dans le prochain chapitre. Gros bisous à tous et merci pour vos comms!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5: la deuxième nuit au Japon.**

**Sakura POV:**

J'ouvris la porte de chez moi et je laissais Tomoyo entrer. On avait a parler toutes les deux.

Tomoyo: qu'est-ce que tu penses de ces deux nouveaux garçons?

Sakura: je ne leur fais pas confiance. Ils nous ont mentit…

**Flash-back**

Sakura: vous avez l'air de vous y intéresser.

Eriol: on a toujours aimé ce genre d'histoire et ceux depuis notre plus jeune âge. Je me souviens que parfois nous passions des journées à nous raconter des histoires

mystiques

**Fin du Flash-back**

Tomoyo: a ton avis, pourquoi sont-ils là?

Sakura: je ne sais pas. Peut être que c'est eux qui ensorcelé les élèves.

Tomoyo: ils n'étaient pas là lorsque les élèves ont commencé à se masturber.

Sakura: mais c'est étrange qu'ils apparaissent lorsque cet événement cesse tu ne trouves pas?

Tomoyo: c'est vrai que c'est étrange.

Sakura: et puis nous ne les avons pas interrogé. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils ont été envoyé ici.

Tomoyo: oui… Je crois qu'on leur a un peu fait peur.

Je souris. C'est vrai qu'on a tellement l'habitude de faire les filles mystérieuses et froides qu'on ne redevient nous-même que lorsqu'on rentre chez nous. C'est un

moyen de nous protéger je suppose…

Sakura: en tout cas tu étais vraiment convaincante… J'ai adoré la tête qu'ils ont fait lorsqu'on leur a dit que l'accès au toit était interdit!

Tomoyo se mit à rire. Contrairement à son apparence, elle n'était le moins du monde frigide. Elle avait une voix chaleureuse, une voix divine…

Tomoyo: je dois rentrer maintenant sinon mère va se poser des questions.

Sakura: j'ai l'impression qu'elle revient de plus en plus souvent.

Tomoyo: oui… Depuis qu'elle a sentit cette aura autours de nous. Elle n'arrive pas à l'analyser et ça l'inquiète.

Sakura: fais attention à toi.

Tomoyo: je ne crains rien avec les gardes du corps que ma mère a embauché pour me protéger.

Elle me déposa un léger baiser sur ma joue.

Tomoyo: à demain!

Elle sortit. Je me dirigeais vers ma chambre avec un soupire. J'étais la voisine de Tomoyo, nous vivons toutes les deux dans de grands manoirs qui existaient depuis

plusieurs siècles. Je dois dire que Tomoyo vivait dans un manoir assez lumineux et re-décoré de façon moderne, le mien aussi était lumineux mais j'avais laissé les anciens meubles.

………………………………………...

C'est la nuit. La lumière arrive à s'infiltrer à travers mes volets fermer. Une voix m'appelle. C'est la même depuis que j'ai 5ans. Elle me dit "Sakura… N'ai pas peur… Je suis avec toi pour toujours… Je t'aime mon ange" Je n'ai jamais su à qui appartenais cette voix douce et chaude. Je sais juste qu'à chaque fois que je l'entend je me sens apaisé… Je fermais mes yeux. Des images m'envahissaient de tout côté. Je vois un homme. Il est beau, très beau. Il est européen, ses yeux sont ambrés, ses cheveux chocolat étaient coupé court. Il était grand et mince. L'Homme n'est pas seul. Il est à côté d'une femme. Une femme que je ne connais pas. Elle est japonaise, ses yeux noir suivaient avec ses cheveux sombres qui ondulaient jusqu'à sa taille. Elle lui tenait le bras. Ils étaient devant une maison qui semblaient plus récente que la mienne. Une aura particulière s'en dégageait. Je connais cette aura…

**Shaolan POV:**

Il était minuit lorsqu'un bruit me réveilla. C'était un bruit très discret mais j'avais suivi un entraînement spéciale pour mes missions. Je ne savais pas de quoi il s'agissait mais j'étais persuadé que la source du bruit se trouvait juste à côté de moi. Je me sentis soudain tout léger. J'avais même l'impression de volé, il n'y avait juste que ma tête qui était lourde comme du plomb. Je revoyais des images de mon passé défiler devant mes yeux.

**Un sort!**

J'envoyais immédiatement une onde télépathique sur la personne qui me lançait le sort. Je repris un instant ma conscience. La personne était juste à côté de moi. Je la pris par les bras et la bloquait sous moi. Je ne distinguais pas son visage dans l'obscurité. L'intrus me poussait de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière. Je ne bougeais pas, si je bougeais je ne saurais jamais qui avait voulu savoir un détail de mon passé, en plus il faut être assez puissant pour pouvoir faire une telle chose. Il y avait une chance que se soit la personne que nous recherchons. Je me collais un peu plus à elle et je constatais que la personne avait une sorte de grand bout de tissu qui lui cachait tout son corps. Sans poussé aucun cri pour ne pas trahir son sexe il me repoussa. Une onde magique m'avait projeté de l'autre côté de ma chambre. Lorsque je me relevais en vitesse je vis la personne passer par la fenêtre et accéder au toit. Je couru vers la fenêtre et grimpais à mon tour sur le toit. Lorsque j'y arrivais je vis la personne qui allait sauter dans le vide.

Shaolan: wall!

La personne ne pouvait pas passer à travers se mur psychique. Elle se tourna vers moi puis elle s'évapora.

Shaolan: merde!!

Elle m'avait échappé et je le savais! Même si je n'avais pas sentis son aura je savais lorsqu'elle était là. J'entendis du bruit et me retournais brusquement pour voir

Eriol apparaître en caleçon.

Eriol: j'ai sentis que tu avais des problèmes…

Shaolan: tu arrives trop tard. La personne qui m'a attaqué n'est plus là.

Eriol: qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait?

Shaolan: elle à chercher dans mon passé.

Eriol: quoi?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas. Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'a pas su se qu'elle voulait.

Eriol: est-ce que tu sais si c'est un homme ou une femme?

Shaolan: non, je n'ai pas pu le savoir. Mais elle n'est pas invincible, lorsque j'ai dressé un mur psychique elle n'a pas pu passé à travers.

Eriol: elle a essayé?

Shaolan: non.

Eriol: alors peut être qu'elle pouvait le passé mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que tu saches l'étendue de ses pouvoirs… Bon rentrons maintenant parce qu'être en caleçon sur le toit c'est pas se qu'il y a de mieux la nuit.

J'acquiesçais et rentrais avec lui. Je me recouchais en passant à la personne qui avait réussir à s'introduire dans ma chambre. Je lançais un sort de protection pour l'empêcher d'entrer si elle voulait retenté son aventure. Je m'endormis rapidement.

**Sakura POV:**

Un sentiment curieux me força à me réveillé. Je m'habillais rapidement d'une mini-jupe noir et d'un débardeur noir. Je mis mon manteau sur mes épaules et sortais de la maison. Une force invisible me guidait vers une partie de la ville. Dans une ruelle sombre. Je marchais le long du mur, j'entendis soudain un hurlement. Un hurlement qui s'étouffa dans la gorge de la personne qui l'avait poussé. Je me mis à courir en direction du bruit. Je remarquais qu'il y avait devant moi, toujours dans la ruelle une silhouette allongée et une autre qui la regardait.

Sakura: qui êtes vous?!

La silhouette se releva. Il avait un regard profond… Le plus beaux que j'ai jamais vu. Un regard ambré. Elle me regarda un instant avant de me sourire et de disparaître soudainement.

**Voilà un nouveau** **chapitre! Il est moins bizarre que celui d'avant mais on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit "normal"! lol! J'espère que vous l'aurez apprécié! Merci de m'avoir lu! Gros bisous à tous! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6: une recommandation étrange. **

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me levais tranquillement, j'avais assez mal dormis depuis que je m'étais fais attaquer. Je n'avais dormis qu'une heure pourtant je savais que se sort ne pouvait pas céder et que j'étais en sûreté mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment durant la nuit… Un sentiment indéfinissable s'était emparé de moi. Je savais qu'il se passait quelque chose dehors mais je ne savais pas ou, ni quand, ni qui le provoquait. L'aura qui se dégageait était très faible. Je me lavais et m'habillais avant de me rendre dans la cuisine. Eriol releva la tête vers moi, l'air grave.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Eriol: il y a eu un meurtre cette nuit. Et pas loin d'ici.

Shaolan: quoi?!

Eriol: vers une heure du matin quelqu'un a attaquer un homme d'une vingtaine d'année, ils ont montrer sa photo et je dois dire qu'il était vraiment très beau. Il ne porte aucune marque d'attaque mais plusieurs coup qu'il se serait donner à lui-même et ensuite on lui aurait infligé une blessure à la gorge. Il se serait vidé de son sang. Certains dise qu'il devenait fou. Mais je n'y crois pas trop c'est trop étrange. Je dirais que quelqu'un la jeter contre un mur ou quelque chose comme ça et puis tué et il y a encore autre chose…

Shaolan: quoi?

Eriol: cet homme était vide de toute sa semence.

Je fronçais les sourcils, peut être que le pressentiment que j'avais eu toute la nuit concernait se meurtre…

Eriol: qu'est-ce que tu as?

Shaolan: hein?

Eriol: lorsque tu fronces les sourcils c'est que tu es en train de réfléchir.

Shaolan: cette nuit après l'attaque je n'ai pas pu me rendormir à cause d'un pressentiment… Je me disais que peut être j'avais légèrement sentis qu'il se passait

quelque chose.

Eriol croisa ses bras et baissa légèrement la tête. Se fut mon tour de lui poser une question.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Eriol: j'ai eu le même pressentiment. Mais je me suis dis que c'était probablement cette attaque qui devait me mettre dans tout mes états.

Shaolan: apparemment non. Tu penses que la personne qui m'a attaquer est la même que celle qui a tué cet homme?

Eriol: je ne sais pas… Mais pourquoi avoir vidé un homme de tout se qui fait de lui un homme?

Shaolan: je n'en ai aucune idée.

Eriol: nous devrons être plus prudent.

J'acquiesçais. Je mangeais rapidement même si je n'avais pas spécialement faim après cette révélation et nous sommes partis pour le lycée. Lorsqu'on est rentré dans le lycée on remarquait que tout les groupes parlaient de la même chose: le mystérieux meurtre de cette nuit. Le groupe de fille super jolie et très stupide disaient qu'elles trouvaient le mort "super canon"! Comme quoi même les morts peuvent avoir du succès! Le groupe d'intello se demandait comment on pouvait retirer le sperme d'un homme sans toucher à ses testicules. Je levais les yeux aux ciels. Les gens ici sont vraiment bizarre. Je me dirigeais vers Sakura Kinomoto qui était avec Tomoyo Daidoji. C'était les deux seules qui semblaient ne pas parler du meurtre.

Eriol: bonjour.

Elles se tournèrent vers nous légèrement surprise.

Sakura: bonjour…

Tomoyo: bonjour. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire pour vous?

Shaolan: rien de spécial, on ne savait pas quoi faire avant d'aller en cours et comme tout le monde parle de la même chose on vient vers les deux seules qui ont une

vrai discussion.

Tomoyo sourit mais Sakura semblait un peu méfiante.

Sakura: et de quoi parle les autres groupe?

Eriol: d'un meurtre qu'il a eu lieu cette nuit.

Tomoyo: ha oui, j'en entendu parler ce matin aux informations… C'est moche.

Shaolan: tu m'étonnes!

Sakura: et c'est étrange. Ces derniers temps plein de chose étrange ont lieu…

Shaolan: ha oui?

Sakura: oui…surtout depuis que vous êtes arrivés.

Elle me regardait droit dans les yeux, j'avais l'impression d'être examiné. Elle n'a pas confiance en nous et sa se voit tout de suite.

**Sakura POV:**

Ses yeux… Je les ai déjà vu quelque part… Mais ou?! Je le vis soutenir mon regard. Il est bizarre. Il semble avoir une grande détermination. C'est probablement pour ça qu'il n'a pas rejoins un clan. Mais sa ne tardera pas puisqu'ils ne resteront avec nous. Je n'ai pas confiance en eux. Ils nous ont mentis depuis le début.

Sakura: je vais aux casiers.

Tomoyo: je t'accompagne!

Eriol: on peut venir avec vous?

Sakura: non.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je les regardais s'éloigner.

Eriol: elle a le mérite d'être clair…

Shaolan: je les trouve moins bizarre qu'hier… Tu ne trouves pas?

Eriol: je les trouve plus méfiante surtout.

Shaolan: c'est vrai…

??: excusez-moi?

Je me retournais avec Eriol pour faire face à la fille qui s'était disputée avec Sakura Kinomoto et Tomoyo Daidoji le jour de notre rentrée…

Shaolan: oui?

Eriol: Haruka, c'est ça?

Haruka: oui… Est-ce que vous comptez rester longtemps auprès de Daidoji et Kinomoto?

Shaolan: aussi longtemps qui le faudra pourquoi?

Haruka: je vous conseille de ne pas traîner avec elles. Elles sont bizarre. C'est depuis qu'elles sont arrivées que tout va mal ici! Avant il n'y avait pas de groupe maintenant il n'y a que ça et sans parler des fait bizarre. Vous avez vu la période masturbation?

Eriol: oui.

Haruka: auparavant il y avait eu une semaine ou les élèves venaient presque nu au lycée, une autre ou ils avaient tous des crises, des personnes qui n'avaient rien de spéciale on voulu se suicidé… Ces filles sont dangereuses! Je sais que je dois vous paraître cinglée pour vous dire de telle choses mais… je vous jure que se que je vous dis est vrai. Vous avez l'air sympa et en tant que Présidente du lycée je dois veiller au bien être des élèves. Ne vous approchez plus d'elles si vous ne voulez pas mal finir.

Elle partit sans nous laisser le temps de répliquer. Je me tournais vers Eriol qui avait les sourcils froncés.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu en dis?

Eriol: elle a peut être raison mais si c'est le cas nous devrons nous rapprocher d'elle car c'est peut être l'une d'elle qui a l'aura que nous recherchons.

Shaolan: il faudra qu'on se méfie aussi, c'est peut être elle qui m'a attaqué la nuit dernière.

Eriol hocha la tête et regarda dans la direction ou Sakura et Tomoyo étaient partit. Elles sont tellement étrange… Un cri retentit dans tout le lycée.

Shaolan: ça vient des casiers!

Eriol et moi nous dirigions en courant vers la personne qui venait de pousser se cri.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7: méfiance et acharnement**

**Shaolan POV:**

Un autre cri retentit. Il y eu un violent échange de parole.

??: Tu ne la toucheras plus jamais!!

Lorsque nous sommes arrivé Tomoyo était par terre et Sakura tenait une fille par la gorge le visage remplit de haine. Ses yeux habituellement vert émeraude pétillant étaient ternes et plus foncé. Je lui pris la main et essayais en vain de lui faire lâcher prise sur la fille qui était en train de devenir violette à cause de son manque de souffle.

Sakura: toi aussi tu es de son côté?

Shaolan: je ne suis du côté de personne mais il faut que tu la lâches sinon elle va mourir et je ne te souhaite pas d'avoir ça sur la conscience!

Sakura: tu ne sais rien.

Shaolan: je sais plus de chose que tu ne sembles le croire… La vie de quelqu'un est quelque chose d'inestimable. Peut importe se qu'elle t'a fait tu ne dois pas

t'abaisser à lui prendre sa vie. Je ne crois pas que tes parents apprécieraient.

Je la vis écarquillé les yeux avant de lâcher la fille qui s'écroula sur le sol en suffoquant. Sakura se tourna vers Tomoyo, elle lui posa une main sur la joue.

Sakura: Tomoyo est-ce que ça va? Elle ne t'a pas fait mal?

Tomoyo: non… grâce à toi… merci.

Elle la prit dans ses bras. Tomoyo me regarda.

Tomoyo: merci d'avoir empêcher Sakura de faire ça…

Shaolan: c'est normal…

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'a pas essayé de le faire? C'est plutôt étrange.**

Eriol: vous avez besoin d'aller à l'infirmerie?

Sakura: moi non…

Tomoyo: moi non plus.

Elles se prirent la main et s'en allèrent. En passant devant moi Sakura me regarda.

Sakura: merci…

Je lui souris pour lui dire que se n'était rien. Une fois partit je me dirigeais vers la fille qui avait faillit se faire étrangler.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

**Sakura POV:**

**Flash-back**

Tomoyo: pourquoi est-ce que tu as refusé qu'ils viennent?

Sakura: je ne leur fais pas confiance… Et je refuse qu'ils s'émissent dans notre groupe.

Tomoyo: je ne leur fais pas confiance non plus… mais justement si on peut gardé un œil sur eux se serait mieux.

Sakura: on verra…

??: c'est à cause de vous que les filles se sont faites humiliées!

Je me retournais.

Sakura: tiens! Anako!

Anako: arrête!! C'est à cause de vous tout ça!! J'ai été humiliée!! Vous allez payé!!

Anako se jeta vers moi avec son poing en l'air, par réflexe je me poussais. J'entendis alors un cri. Je me retournais immédiatement.

Sakura: TOMOYOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo n'avait pas eu le temps de bouger et elle s'était prit le coup de poing en plein visage. Elle tomba sur le sol. La rage monta en moi!

Sakura: comment as-tu pus t'en prendre à Tomoyo!!?!

Elle sursauta et recula. Je me précipitais vers elle et la pris par la gorge avant de la soulever.

Sakura: tu ne la toucheras plus jamais!!

**Fin du Flash-back**

Tomoyo est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi. Si elle part… Je n'accepterais jamais qu'on lui fasse du mal!

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me redressais une fois que la fille eu fini son récit. Je me tournais vers Eriol tandis que la fille partait à l'infirmerie.

Shaolan: elle a une force incroyable. Elle a été capable de la soulever comme si elle ne pesait rien et je n'ai pas réussis à lui faire lâcher prise.

Eriol: pour Sakura, Tomoyo est la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Si elle a été frappé sa rage s'est décuplé et dans se cas c'est facile de porter une fille comme elle a fait.

Shaolan: on dirait que tu sais de quoi tu parles.

Eriol: c'est le cas… Allons les voir.

Je voyais bien qu'Eriol ne voulait pas parler de cette période de sa vie aussi je le laissais tranquille et le suivi. Sakura et Tomoyo étaient près de la fontaine du lycée. On aurait dit deux nymphes… Elles étaient toutes les deux très belles et très attirantes mais je dois dire que Sakura l'était beaucoup plus que Tomoyo. C'est bizarre qu'elles ne soient pas dans le groupe de fille super belle… Eriol arriva près de Sakura.

Eriol: vous êtes sûres que vous allez bien?

Sakura: oui!

Elle se leva et commença à partir. Mais elle s'arrêta en voyant que Tomoyo ne la suivait pas.

Tomoyo: oui, ne vous inquiétez pas. Se n'est pas grand chose et sa nous arrive souvent.

Shaolan: ha oui? Pourtant je pensais que vous étiez apprécié.

Tomoyo: pas vraiment… En fait, on effraye les autres élèves c'est pour ça qu'ils ne nous approche pas.

Eriol: c'est dommage, ils perdent beaucoup de chose.

Eriol et Tomoyo se fixèrent un instant sans dire quoi que se soit, comme s'ils étaient de vieux amis qui n'ont pas besoin de parler pour se comprendre.

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: parce que vous ne semblez pas méchante et je suis sûr que lorsqu'on vous connaît vous êtes vraiment de supers amies… Et puis lorsque vous donnez votre amitié, se n'est pas pour rire. C'est un vrai lien qui se créer.

Sakura ne répondit pas mais je voyais dans ses yeux qu'elle était étonnée par ce que j'avais dis.

Tomoyo: on dirait que vous savez tous de nous… Alors maintenant c'est notre tour! Pourquoi êtes vous venu ici alors que vous êtes d'origine Chinoise?

Eriol: eh bien, nos parents voulaient qu'on aille perfectionner notre Japonais et le meilleur moyen était d'aller au Japon. Comme on a une maison dans ce village on s'y

est installé.

Sakura: vous vivez seul?

Shaolan: bien sûr!

Elle avait l'air assez triste. Lorsqu'elle vit que je la regardais elle détourna vite la tête.

Sakura: vivre seul dans une maison se n'est pas se qu'il y a de mieux… Vos parents auraient dû vous accompagnez.

Shaolan: nous ne sommes pas vraiment seul puisque nous vivons tout les deux sous le même toit.

Tomoyo: c'est vrai… Sinon vous vous seriez ennuyé! Moi je m'ennuie déjà lorsque je suis entourée de ma famille alors si je vivais seule je n'ose pas imaginer l'ennuie!

Eriol lui sourit doucement.

Eriol: et vous? Vous avez toujours vécu ici?

Tomoyo: moi non, avant je vivais dans une ville voisine, on s'est installé ici lorsque…

Sakura et elle échangèrent un regard.

Tomoyo: lorsque ma mère a voulu prendre soin de sa cousine.

Shaolan: et toi Sakura?

Sakura: je vis ici depuis ma naissance. Je n'ai jamais déménagé et je n'ai jamais voyagé hors du Japon.

Shaolan: c'est dommage! Il y a plein de pays tellement beau! Tes parents n'aiment pas voyager?

Sakura: ils sont dans l'incapacité de bouger pour le moment mais un jour nous voyagerons.

Elle avait un air triste. Il faudra que je vérifie sur le dossier du lycée si elle a encore ses parents ou non. Si elle a perdu ces parents sa expliquera plusieurs de ces réactions.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8: encore une nuit mouvementée!**

**Shaolan POV:**

Il faisait nuit. Je m'étais habillé en noir pour passer le plus inaperçu que possible. J'avais décidé de m'infiltré dans le lycée pour regarder le dossier de Sakura et peut être celui de Tomoyo. J'en avais parler à Eriol. Il m'avait déconseillé de le faire mais je suis sûr que je peux apprendre plein de chose sur elle grâce à son dossier. Je ne perdrais pas cette occasion. J'avais caché mon aura. Même Eriol ne pourrait pas retrouver malgré son niveau. Je passais par dessus la grille et redescendis de l'autre côté le plus doucement possible pour ne pas faire de bruit. Je courus jusqu'au bureau du directeur, l'endroit ou se trouvait probablement tout les dossiers des élèves. Je ne croisais personne se qui était assez normal mais je me méfiais tout de même, après tout on m'avait déjà attaqué je devais être prudent. Arrivé devant la porte, je sortis une carte. Avec son aide je pus l'ouvrir sans aucun problème. J'entrais et refermais la porte derrière moi. Avec l'aide d'un autre sort je fis de la lumière mais je pris garde à ne pas laisser mon visage dans la lumière. Je regardais dans le premier tiroir, c'était celui des A. J'en ouvris d'autre. Le tiroir des K ne semblait pas être là. Je fronçais les sourcils. On passait des J au L… J'ouvris les autres tiroirs sans découvrir quoi que se soit. Je ressortis du bureau du directeur et fouillais dans le secrétariat. Là aussi il n'y avait aucun dossier! C'était vraiment étrange! À croire qu'on avait supprimé tout les dossiers commençant par K. Je me dirigeais vers les étages supérieurs. Dans les salles, il y avait quelques dossiers mais aucun ne m'intéressaient. Je montais à l'avant dernier étage. Il n'y avait qu'une seule salle qui était fermé. Je l'ouvris avec l'aide de ma carte et rentrais dans la salle. Il y avait de grand coffre en bois, et d'autre étagères pour poser les dossiers. J'avançais prudemment dans la salle. Je regardais tout d'abord les noms des documents. C'était incroyable! Il y avait ici les noms des familles qui confiaient leurs enfants à cette école depuis sa création! La plus part était épais. J'en pris un au hasard, c'était une famille qui avait scolarisé leur fille ici. Ces dossiers étaient réservé aux vieilles familles. Je reposais le dossier et m'avançais vers la dernière étagère que je n'avais pas encore examiné.

**Bingo!**

L'étagère entière était consacré à la famille Amamya qui se trouvait ici depuis la création de l'école. Il y avait des dossiers plus anciens les uns que les autres. Je pris celui qui étais le moins poussiéreux. C'était celui de… Nadeshico Amamya. Je le reposais et pris celui qui était juste à côté. Ou était inscrit: Sakura Amamya Kinomoto. Le nom Amamya me disais vaguement quelque chose mais j'étais incapable de me souvenir ou je l'avais entendu et pourquoi. Je pris le dossier de Sakura et l'ouvrit. Je commençais par regarder la page de garde. Apparemment ses parents semblaient toujours vivant… Je redressais rapidement la tête, je ressentais une aura qui se dirigeais vers moi. Je lançais un sort pour que personne ne puisse voir mon visage. Je sentis l'aura disparaître totalement… J'étais sur le qui vive.

??: que faites-vous ici?

Je me retournais vers la fenêtre pour voir le corps d'une fille. Elle avait une robe noir fendu jusqu'à mis-cuisse et un bustier ou se trouvait une fleur de Lys. Je voyais son visage mais il était… masqué. Je ne voyais que sa bouche légèrement entre-ouverte sensuelle.

??: j'ai dis: que faites-vous ici?

Shaolan: je lisais.

??: vous ne savez pas que c'est interdit de venir ici? Et de nuit en plus!

Shaolan: non… Je l'ignorais…

??: qui êtes-vous?

Shaolan: j'ai caché mon visage pour une raison… Mais si vous enlevé se masque je vous dirais aussi qui je suis.

??: n'y pensez même pas! Que rechercher vous ici!? Pourquoi regardez vous les dossiers des Amamya!?

Shaolan: raison personnelle…

Je sentais qu'elle s'énervait. Sa bouche se crispa un moment puis un sourire y apparu.

??: j'aurais ses informations de gréer ou de force.

Shaolan: je crains malheureusement que vous ne les aurez pas…

Le sourire de la fille s'élargit. Elle sauta du rebord de la fenêtre pour marcher vers moi d'une manière féline.

??: j'ai toujours se que je veux…

Elle leva la main, je sentis une force colossal se réunir. Je sautais juste à temps, l'attaque invisible avait renversé toute l'étagère des dossiers Amamya. Je sautais à l'extérieur de la pièce pour me réfugié dans une salle de cours. La fille me suivit. Elle rentra à son tour dans la salle. Je posais le dossier et me dirigeais vers elle. Elle allait me donner un coup de poings que j'interceptais facilement. Elle essaya avec son autre main mais connu le même échec. Je la collais contre moi, je sentais ses formes bien faites contre moi, et l'embrassais. Elle poussa un petit cri de surprise puis elle me repoussa.

??: comment osez-vous m'embrasser!?

Shaolan: vous étiez trop belle pour que je puisse résister!

??: pourquoi recherchez-vous le dossier des Amamya!?!

Sa voix tremblait sous la colère.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que vous me donnez en échange?

??: la vie sauve.

Shaolan: hum…. Se n'est pas assez! Par contre une nuit avec vous là je serais déjà plus attentif à votre offre.

??: vous êtes un porc!

Je souris, conscient que je la poussais à bout. Elle leva sa main et une nouvelle décharge arriva vers moi. Je l'esquivais et me dirigeais vers elle. À la vitesse ou j'allais elle ne devait pas me voir. Elle m'attrapa à la gorge.

Shaolan: comment…?

??: est-ce que j'ai fais? Je ne suis pas du premier ordre…

Je lui donnais un coup de genoux dans le ventre et elle me relâcha.

Shaolan: Miroku!!!!!

Mon épée apparu immédiatement. La fille se jeta sur moi me faisant tomber à la renverse. Elle posa sa main sur mon front. Je sentis une force s'infiltrer en moi: elle essayait de lire mes pensées!

??: pourquoi est-ce que vous ne me dites pas pourquoi vous recherchez se dossier?!

Shaolan: parce que j'en ai pas envie.

Je lui souris puis je basculais en arrière pour lui mettre un coup de pied dans le ventre mais elle se recula juste à temps. Je fis tourner Miroku et fit un geste sec qui avait pour intention de faire tomber l'armoire coupée en deux sur cette mystérieuse inconnue. Elle l'évita comme le reste en plongeant de l'autre côté de la salle. Elle regarda l'armoire puis me fixa.

??: très bien, je vois que vous ne voulez pas écouter…alors moi aussi je vais passé à la vitesse supérieur!!

Une lumière rouge apparu autour d'elle. Ses cheveux valsaient autours d'elle à cause d'un vent magique. Elle me regarda puis elle fit un signe de la main, l'armoire juste à côté de moi explosa. Je sautais pour éviter les débris. Je passais par la fenêtre et allait sur le toit. Elle arriva très vite. Elle lança plusieurs attaque contre moi sans pour autant réussir à me toucher. Je couru vers elle prêt à la frapper avec Miroku pour l'assommée mais je fus projeté plus loin à cause d'un bouclier qu'elle s'était créer. Elle fit apparaître une langue de feu dans sa main droite qui commença à se propager à sa main gauche.

??: adieu…

Elle lança les flammes vers moi. J'eu juste le temps de me créer un bouclier. Je m'avançais vers elle. Le bouclier craquait au fur et à mesure. Lorsqu'il se brisa totalement je me jetais sur la fille. Sous le choc de la chute son attaque cessa. J'étais brûlé à certains endroits mais je me tins au dessus d'elle, lui tenant les poignets. Elle avait les jambes écartées sous moi.

Shaolan: j'ai eu chaud!

Je me baissais vers elle et l'embrassais une nouvelle fois. Elle se crispa sous moi. Je lui mordis légèrement sa lèvre inférieur. Elle ouvrit la bouche sous la surprise et j'en profitais pour introduire ma langue. Je lui bloquais ses deux mains avec une seule et avec l'autre je me mis à caresser ses jambes en remontant de plus en plus. Je les sentais frissonner, preuve qu'elle appréciait se que je lui faisais. D'un coup je me sentis projeter vers l'arrière. L'inconnue se releva et me plaqua au sol.

??: je n'avais pas été méchante jusque là mais sa suffit!!! Je vous interdit de me toucher!!!

Elle me fit planer un instant m'écrasa lourdement sur le sol. Je me fabriquais immédiatement un bouclier en voyant qu'elle voulait recommencer son manège. Elle m'envoya en l'air puis je me précipitais vers le sol. Je ne m'inquiétais pas trop à cause de mon bouclier… Mais il fut inefficace. J'avais un peu plus de mal à bouger désormais. Du feu et de la foudre commençait à sortir de sa main. Elle les lança sur moi, juste au moment ou je devais recevoir l'attaque elle fut détruite. Je vis des pieds juste devant moi. Puis une main que je saisis.

Shaolan: Er…

Eriol: je t'avais dis de ne pas venir.

Shaolan: je sais…

Eriol reporta son attention vers l'inconnue. Elle était extrêmement méfiante. Eriol créa un bouclier magique autour de nous. L'inconnue nous lança une attaque très puissante, du feu et de la foudre. L'attaque était tellement puissante que le bouclier et nous avons reculés de dix mètres. L'inconnue arriva vers nous. Elle posa la main sur le bouclier qui explosa. Elle nous lança une attaque que je n'avais jamais connu jusque là. Je me tins fermement la tête puisque j'avais une douleur qui me lançais. Un son strident résonnait dans mes oreilles. Une douleur atroce me traversait le cœur… Eriol et moi tombons à genoux. Je regarde l'inconnu et lui lance du feu et Eriol lui lança une boule d'énergie. Elle se la prit en plein ventre mais ne broncha pas. Elle releva soudainement la tête.

??: je dois y aller malheureusement mais je vous retrouvais et je terminerais se que j'ai commencé!

Elle couru de l'autre côté du toit.

Eriol: NON!!!!!!!!!!

Il vit un signe de la main un kakkai très puissant barra la route de l'inconnue. Elle se retourna puis sourit. Elle se mit a courir en direction du kakkai mais elle s'évapora devant nous!

Shaolan: impossible!!

Je me tournais rapidement vers Eriol.

Shaolan: tu crois que c'est elle qui possède l'aura?

Eriol: c'est probable, elle est très puissante! Même les membres du conseils ne sont pas aussi puissant qu'elle! Elle n'utilisait pas toute sa puissance…

Shaolan: oui… il faut découvrir qui elle est.

**Je soupirais, elle allait être dure à coincée mais bon…il fallait qu'on le découvre pour la famille.**

**Voilà un autre chapitre!! J'espère qu'il vous aura plu! merci pour vos commentaires! bisous!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9: une nouvelle attaque**

**Shaolan POV:**

Cette fille était incroyable… Elle avait une telle puissance que s'en était effrayant!

Eriol: rentrons maintenant…

Shaolan: okay

Eriol: et la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras un peu plus avant de faire ce genre de chose.

Shaolan: oui…Papa!

Eriol: je ne plaisante pas! Elle était très énervée!

Shaolan: c'est sûrement à cause du baiser…

Eriol se retourna vivement.

Shaolan: quoi?

Eriol: tu es fou! On ne t'a jamais appris qu'il ne fallait pas énerver quelqu'un de puissant?!

J'haussais les épaules. Bien sûr qu'on me l'avait dit! Des centaines de fois même…Mais…

Shaolan: je voulais m'amuser un peu.

Eriol secoua la tête.

Eriol: franchement…

Il soupira puis rentra dans la maison.

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Une aura se dégageait… Non plusieurs. Trois pour être exact dont deux inactives… En revanche la troisième même très faible me semblait très dangereuse. Je repoussais mes couvertures et m'habillais rapidement avant de passer par ma fenêtre. Je sais que j'aurais pu passer par la porte mais la fenêtre était beaucoup plus proche et j'avais pris cette habitude très jeune… Je sautais de l'arbre dont je m'étais servie pour descendre puis je me mis à courir en direction de l'aura. Il fallait que je l'attrape! Je me retrouvais dans une petite rue très mal éclairée. Je commençais à être essoufflée mais je continuais ma course. Heureusement que j'avais toujours été doué en sport! Je tournais à droite. Je connaissais cet endroit. J'étais dans une ruelle sombre qui se terminait en cul-de-sac, j'en étais certaine. J'entendis un cri étouffé. Je m'approchais un peu plus. Je vis un homme dans un grand manteau du début du XX siècle se tourner vers moi. Je ne voyais pas son visage sauf sa bouche et ses yeux… De magnifiques yeux ambrés. Il avait un liquide à la fois blanc et rouge qui coulait de sa bouche jusqu'à son menton.

**Mon dieu! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça!?**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon regard ne pouvait se détacher de son menton d'où le liquide gouttait peu à peu… Cet homme fit un pas vers moi.

Sakura: n'avancez pas!

Je vis son horrible bouche s'étiré en un sourire. Un frisson d'effroi me parcouru l'échine sans que je puisse faire quoi que se soit. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps j'avais peur. Je reculais d'un pas. Son sourire sembla s'affaissé.

**Non, c'est moi qui me trompe: son sourire est désormais plus grand qu'avant. Ma frayeur l'amuse.**

Je me mis en position de combat. Cette fois aucun doute n'était possible: sa bouche s'était entre-ouverte laissant échapper un peu plus du liquide douteux pour me sourire. L'homme couru vers moi. Je me mis à reculer jusqu'à se que j'heurte le mur. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'avais réagis comme ça. C'était la première fois que je prenais la fuite… J'étais bloqué contre le mur et avant que je n'ai le temps de faire un geste, l'inconnu était déjà devant moi m'empêchant de sortir. Il me sourit encore une fois puis il s'approcha de moi. Par réflexe je mis mes mains devant mon visage. J'avais de plus en plus peur. Je détestais cette sensation au creux de mon ventre et au fond de mon cœur. Elle me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenir. Il étendit sa main vers moi. Je fermais les yeux et hurlais.

Sakura: ALLEZ-VOUS EN!!!!!!!!!!!

J'étais toute tremblante. J'attendais, anxieuse et effrayée, que sa main me touche. Les secondes passaient, interminables… Il ne me touchait toujours pas. Je me décidais à ouvrir un œil. Je constatais avec soulagement qu'il n'était plus là… Mais je restais tout de même sur mes gardes: peut être que c'était un piège de sa part. Je baissais prudemment mes bras et me redressais. Je regardais partout autours de moi: il n'y avait plus aucune présence c'était certain, son aura n'était plus ici… Je tournais mon regard vers la silhouette allongée sur le sol. Elle était probablement morte mais je ne voulais en aucun cas aller m'en assurer… Je sortais de la rue en chancelant et me dirigeais vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Je composais le numéro de la police.

??: vous êtes bien au centre de police, que puis-je pour vous?

Sakura: il y a eu un meurtre au fond de la 14 rue de Tomoéda…

??: bien j'envoie une équipe

Je raccrochais avant qu'elle ne me demande mon nom… et rentrais rapidement chez moi.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'allais enfin m'endormir lorsque je ressentis une aura assez étrange… Elle semblait faible mais profondément mauvaise. Ce n'était pas du tout celle de la fille de tout à l'heure. Je me relevais en vitesse, enfilais un pantalon et une chemise avant de suivre cette aura. Je courais très vite, mais avant que je n'arrive à la localisé pour de bon l'aura s'évanoui. Je m'arrêtais brusquement dans ma course. Je fermais les yeux pour me concentrés et essayé de la localiser mais rien n'y faisait: cette aura avait bel et bien disparu… Je soupirais.

**Cette affaire est vraiment compliqué! C'est la première fois qu'une aura disparaît aussi facilement. **

Je me mis à marcher tranquillement pour rentrer chez moi. Je passais devant le parc pingouin lorsque je vis que je n'étais pas seul… Je m'avançais vers la balançoire.

Shaolan: qu'est-ce que tu fais ici à cette heure?

Elle se retourna brusquement et me donna un coup dans la main que je tendais vers elle.

Sakura: et toi qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Shaolan: je n'arrivais pas à dormir alors je me suis dis qu'une petite balade me fatiguerait…

Je la trouvais très méfiante, ses jambes étaient en position d'attaque mais pas le reste de son corps.

Shaolan: et toi?

Sakura: je n'arrivais pas à dormir non plus. Alors j'ai décidé de venir ici pour me calmer.

Je m'assis sur la balançoire à côté d'elle.

Shaolan: ça fais une éternité que je ne m'étais pas assis sur une balançoire…

Elle se tourna brusquement vers moi, elle semblait très étonnée.

Sakura: c'est vrai? Pourtant c'est très amusant la balançoire! J'en fais souvent!

Je lui souris.

Shaolan: je n'ai jamais vraiment le temps de m'amuser. Depuis que je suis petit ma mère me dit se que je dois faire. Et en général se n'est pas de tout repos. Alors je n'avais pas de temps à passé sur une balançoire.

Sakura: ta mère semble très dure…

Shaolan: oui et non. Elle aussi a été élevé dans cette atmosphère alors c'est normal. Et toi?

Sakura: ma mère m'emmenais souvent avec elle. On se promenait dans le parc puis on passait plusieurs heures sur les balançoires.

Elle semblait beaucoup apprécié sa mère.

Sakura: si tu n'as jamais fais de balançoire tu ne devais pas avoir énormément d'ami…

Shaolan: c'est vrai… Mais je compte bien me rattraper maintenant.

Elle me sourit doucement. Elle était vraiment mignonne avec le sourire.

**Sakura POV:**

Je suis contente qu'il me fasse repensé à ma mère… Sa faisait vraiment longtemps que j'en avais pas parler… Tomoyo évite de m'en parler. Je la comprend d'ailleurs, je réagirais comme elle. C'est peut être parce qu'il me demande des choses sur ma mère que je ne lui ai toujours pas dis de partir… Et puis pour une fois, je me sens vraiment bien…

**Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens aussi bien après se que j'ai vu? Est-ce que c'est son aura douce et chaude qui me réconforte?**

Nous ne parlons plus… Je me balance doucement sur la balançoire. C'est tout… Je n'avais pas envie de bouger plus que sa. Le silence était comme réconfortant. Il se leva et vint devant moi.

Shaolan: se n'est pas que je m'ennuie, au contraire, mais je pense que nous devrions rentrez chez nous. Sinon demain nous ne pourrons pas nous lever. En plus tes

parents vont s'inquiétez non?

Sakura: s'ils se sont aperçu de ma disparition. Mais sa n'arrive jamais.

Shaolan: je te raccompagne.

J'hésitais à le laisser faire. Mais après tout il saura un jour ou je vis. Nous avons marcher toujours silencieusement sous la lune jusqu'à chez moi. Arrivé devant le

portail, je me tournais vers lui.

Sakura: c'est là… Bonne nuit.

Il commença à partir.

Sakura: Li!

Shaolan: oui?

Sakura: je peux t'appeler Shaolan?

Shaolan: si tu veux.

Sakura: alors merci Shaolan…

Je lui souris avant de rentrer chez moi. Je refermais la porte et m'adossais contre.

**Pourquoi est-ce que je l'ai remercié?**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10: Une nouvelle journée

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement. J'avais très bien dormis… En même temps la journée d'hier avait été fatigante! Je me levais rapidement et me dépêchais de me laver. Je revêtis mon uniforme avant de rejoindre Eriol dans la cuisine. Dès que j'arrivais il releva la tête.

Eriol: il y a eu une nouvelle attaque. Toujours sur un homme jeune. Il a subit une hémorragie suite à de violent coup et vider de sa semence.

Shaolan: j'ai ressentis une aura cette nuit. Je l'ai suivi mais elle a disparu avant que je parvienne à la localiser.

Eriol: sa devient sérieux. Il faut en informer le conseil.

Shaolan: mais sa n'a aucun rapport avec notre mission. Ce n'est pas la personne possédant l'aura qui produit ses attaques.

Eriol: je sais. Mais peut être qu'il y est associé.

Je soupirais. Cette mission était la plus compliqué que j'ai eu pour le moment. Pourtant sa ne doit pas être si difficile de retrouver une aura!

Eriol: tu t'es fais attaquer par la fille?

Shaolan: pas depuis hier, pourquoi?

Eriol: elle m'intrigue.

Shaolan: ha! Est-ce que tu ne serais pas en train de tomber amoureux?!

Eriol: arrête de plaisanter! Je suis sérieux! Elle a réussit à se téléporter dans mon bouclier. C'est la première fois que sa arrive.

Shaolan: c'est vrai qu'elle est très puissante. Mais je ne suis pas persuadé qu'elle soit mauvaise. Du moins si c'est elle.

Eriol hocha la tête.

Eriol: en tout cas nous devons nous dépêcher d'aller en cours. Se soir en rentrant j'informerais le conseil de ses attaques.

Je pris mon petit déjeuner et partit pour le lycée. Tout comme les autres jours nous nous sommes dirigés vers Sakura et Tomoyo. Tomoyo se tourna vers nous avec le sourire et je fus agréablement surpris de voir Sakura nous sourire également. Elle était tellement mignonne lorsqu'elle souriait. Mais je ne lui dirais pas, sa la ferait fuir…

Eriol: Sakura tu es resplendissante lorsque tu souris! Tu devrais le faire plus souvent.

**Sakura POV:**

**Pourquoi est-ce qu'il me dit ça? Il se fiche de moi? Ou il me drague? Ou pire, il me met en confiance pour me faire tomber dans un piège… Je deviens paranoïaque!**

Je lui rendis son sourire.

Sakura: merci du compliment Eriol. Mais je trouve que le sourire de Tomoyo est plus beau que le mien.

Shaolan: pas pour moi. Tu ne souris pas souvent mais lorsque tu le fais on a l'impression que tu illumines tous…

Il y eu un gros blanc durant lequel personne ne parla. Shaolan se passa une main dans les cheveux.

Shaolan: excusez-moi je me suis emballé.

Tomoyo: ne t'excuse pas. C'est rassurant de voir que quelqu'un a le même avis que moi. Jusqu'ici personne ne l'avait compris.

Je soupirais, Tomoyo avait la fâcheuse manie de me prendre pour une sainte…alors que je n'en suis pas une du tout. On peut même dire que c'est le contraire… Je

lui avais raconté l'événement de la veille quand Shaolan m'avait raccompagné chez moi le nuit. Et l'événement surnaturel dont j'avais été témoin… Elle ne savait pas

quoi en penser non plus… Une main passa rapidement devant mes yeux. Je sursautais et regardais à qui appartenait la main qui m'avait sortis de mes pensées.

Sakura: Shaolan?

Shaolan: ça va? Tu avais l'air de penser à quelque chose qui ne te faisait pas plaisir.

Sakura: je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Je lui souris puis lui pris la main pour l'emmené en cours.

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais heureux qu'elle me sourit de cette manière. Elle respirait la joie de vivre. J'étais assez étonné lorsqu'elle avait prit ma main mais je savais qu'elle n'avait pas réfléchit à son geste. Pour elle s'était comme si elle avait prit la main de Tomoyo: il n'y avait aucune arrière pensée.

Shaolan: ou tu m'emmènes?

Sakura: en cours! Sinon on va être en retard.

Elle se tint droite et me regarda avec sérieux.

Sakura: et se n'est pas très sérieux d'être en retard monsieur, vous pourriez avoir des ennuies.

Je me mis à rire. Elle avait refait le même numéro qu'en début d'année lorsque Tomoyo et elle nous avait fait visité le lycée et qu'elles nous avaient emmené sur le toit. Nous sommes arrivés tous les quatre en classe sous le regard intrigué des autres élèves. C'est vrai qu'on devait faire un groupe assez hétéroclite pour cette école! Nous nous sommes installé à nos place mais nous avons continuez de discuter vu la proximité de nos place.

Eriol: on pourrait manger tous ensemble se midi qu'en dites-vous?

Tomoyo: quelle merveilleuse idée!!

Sakura: tu es sûre?

Tomoyo: allez Sa-chan, sa fait tellement longtemps qu'on a pas mangé avec des nouveaux!

Sakura: d'accord!

Tous: merci!!

**Le midi**

Nous sommes allé tous ensemble sous le cerisier en fleur, c'était magnifique. Sakura était magnifique. Elle ne s'était pas encore assise qu'un coup de vent fit voleter ses cheveux. Elle était emprisonné dans un tourbillon de pétales de fleurs de cerisier. J'étais trop occupé à la regarder que je n'avais même pas fait attention à Tomoyo. Le vent cessa et la vision magnifique de Sakura disparu. Elle s'assit à côté de nous.

Tomoyo: GENIIIAL!!! SA-CHAN TU ETAIS MAGNIFIQUE!!!

Je me tournais vers elle pour évité qu'elle me cri encore dans les oreilles et remarquais qu'elle avait un caméscope dans la main. Elle avait dû filmer la scène.

Sakura: pas besoin de crier Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: oups! Excuse-moi… Mais tu étais tellement mignonne!

Sakura: n'exagère pas Tomoyo…

Elle n'exagère pas. Sakura est vraiment mignonne! Avant je trouvais qu'elle avait un charme froid mais elle a se charme uniquement avec les personnes qu'elle ne

connaît pas. Elle possède une beauté chaude, une beauté qui réchauffe le cœur…

………………………………………...

Nous étions sur le chemin du retours avec Eriol.

Eriol: j'ai bien aimé cette journée… Tu ne trouves pas que Sakura était différente?

Shaolan: c'est probablement à cause de se qu'il s'est passé hier soir.

Eriol se tourna vers moi avec un regard interrogateur.

Shaolan: tu sais hier quand j'ai sentis l'aura je suis sortis et j'ai essayé de la localisé. Mais comme elle s'est volatilisé avant que je fasse quoi que se soit j'ai décidé de

retourner à la maison par un autre chemin. Je suis passé par le parc. Sur une balançoire il y avait Sakura. On a parler un peu de notre enfance et après je l'ai raccompagné.

Eriol: pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?

Shaolan: j'en voyais pas l'utilité. Je pensais pas que sa t'intéresserais.

Eriol: au contraire… La prochaine fois tu me racontes tout. Je serais ton confident et tu seras le mien, d'accord?

Shaolan: sans problème. Tu sais que tu seras mon premier confident?

Eriol: c'est pareil pour moi.

Nous nous sommes regardé en souriant puis nous sommes rentré dans la maison.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11: nouvelle tentative.

**Shaolan POV: **

Il était tard. Je me glissais hors de ma chambre, tout vêtu de noir. J'allais devant la chambre d'Eriol et frappais à sa porte. Il m'ouvrit deux minutes plus tard et vu sa tête, je venais de le réveillé.

Eriol: Shaolan…Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout à cette heure? Et habillé en plus…

Shaolan: je vais essayé de reprendre le dossier de Sakura pour voir si la fille revient. Tu veux venir?

Eriol: oui… je suis assez intrigué. Mais tu aurais pu me prévenir avant. J'aurais prévu des affaires.

Shaolan: j'ai déjà pensé à te dire que je partais alors ne m'en demande pas trop.

Eriol soupira puis il me referma la porte au nez. Deux minutes plus tard il ressortit habillé en noir.

Shaolan: tu avais caché ton visage la dernière fois?

Eriol: oui… Tout comme toi, je pense que nous devrions faire de même se soir.

J'hochais la tête et je me mis à courir pour arriver plus vite au lycée. Eriol me suivait, il était presque aussi rapide que moi… Nous sommes arrivé au lycée en moins de cinq minutes. Nous avons fait attention à se qu'il y ai personne… Mais qui pourrait bien, à part nous, venir au lycée la nuit? La journée c'est déjà largement suffisant!

Eriol: ou est le dossier?

Shaolan: a l'avant dernier étage, la dernière porte à droite… C'était la seule salle fermé à clé.

Eriol: alors dépêchons-nous.

Nous avons couru silencieusement dans les escaliers et les couloirs. J'essayais d'ouvrir la porte mais elle était fermé à clé. Je sortis une carte et essayais de l'ouvrir… sans succès. Je souris.

Shaolan: on dirait que cette fille nous a laisser un petit sort pour nous empêcher d'entrer.

Eriol: je vais essayer avec ma carte.

Je me reculais pour le laisser passer. Le sort d'Eriol, bien que plus puissant ne parvint pas à briser le sort de cette inconnue…

Shaolan: on a qu'à essayé à deux.

Je m'approchais de lui et lançais le sort puis il le fit à son tour. Je mis un grand coup d'épaule dans la porte qui s'ouvrit…

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Quelqu'un utilisait sa magie… C'était, plus précisément, les deux garçons que j'avais affronté la nuit dernière dans mon rêve… Ils voulaient lire mon dossier, pourquoi? Je n'en savais rien, et ils n'avaient pas voulu me répondre… C'est pour ça que j'avais laissé un léger sort de fermeture… Cette fois, j'allais m'occuper d'eux personnellement et pas leur envoyer une image. Je me levais et m'habillais d'une robe complètement noir avec des portes-jarretelles rouge sang.

Sakura: à nous deux…

Je fermais les yeux et invoquais mes ailes, qui ne tardèrent pas à apparaître. Je m'envolais vers le lycée. Je m'arrêtais sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

**Shaolan POV:**

Shaolan: elle arrive… Son aura est très légère.

Eriol: oui… On arrive pas à la localisé précisément.

Sakura: qu'est-ce que vous faites ici!? Je vous avais déjà dit de ne pas mettre les pieds ici!

Shaolan: le problème c'est qu'on est très curieux! Comment tu t'appelles?

Sakura: croyez-vous vraiment que je vous donnez mon nom alors que vous cachez vos visages?

Eriol: tout comme toi…

Sakura: pourquoi voulez-vous voir se dossier?

Shaolan: ha… Tu poses toujours les mêmes questions, c'est saoulant à force! Tu pourrais nous demander notre age.

Sakura: sauf que j'en ai rien à faire. Pourquoi est-ce que je me soucierais de l'âge de mes ennemis?! Maintenant dites moi pourquoi vous voulez se dossier?!!

Elle fit apparaître une boule de feu dans sa main droite. Bon, elle commence déjà à s'énervé…

Eriol: ne vous énervez pas comme ça! On ne veut pas vous faire de mal. On veut juste en savoir plus sur vous.

Sakura: quoi? Pourquoi?

Shaolan: à cause des événements bizarre qui se produisent en se moment.

Sakura: se n'est pas moi qui tue ses hommes… En revanche, vous semblez ici depuis peu, tout comme ces meurtres… C'est à cause de vous.

Elle lança sa boule de feu qui se multiplia pour venir vers nous. Je créais immédiatement un bouclier pour nous protéger. Elle semblait beaucoup plus puissante que la

dernière fois car mon bouclier céda presque immédiatement. Eriol se prit une boule de feu en plein ventre et s'écroula sur le sol. Il semblait évanoui. Je me précipitais vers lui. Je me mis à genoux et pris son pouls. Il était toujours vivant c'était le principal. Je me relevais et me tournais vers la fille.

Shaolan: je peux savoir pourquoi tu nous attaque tout le temps?

Sakura: peut être parce que la nuit dernière une fois que je suis parti il y a eu un meurtre et que je pense que c'est vous les coupables…

Shaolan: eh ben tu penses mal! Je n'ai tué aucun humain.

Elle ne répondit pas mais s'approcha de moi. Elle était très proche, je sentais son souffle sur ma joue.

Sakura: pourquoi voulez-vous se dossier?

Sa voix avait été plus douce…

Shaolan: se soir nous ne voulions pas regarder se dossier, nous voulions vous revoir.

Sakura: pourquoi?

Shaolan: nous avons voulions découvrir qui pouvait avoir des pouvoirs aussi puissant…

Sakura: vos pouvoirs sont puissant également…

Shaolan: pas attend que les tiens… Tu veux bien retiré le sort qui te cache le visage?

Sakura: hors de question.

Shaolan: pourquoi?

Sakura: je ne vous fais pas confiance.

Je soupirais, elle était coriace!

Sakura: j'ai entendu.

Shaolan: une empathe… intéressant!

Je me mis en position d'attaque. Elle ne bougea pas.

Shaolan: Miroku!!

Mon épée apparue, je me mis à l'attaquer, elle se défendait sans aucune arme pourtant elle semblait tranquille. Elle passa au dessus de moi, lorsque je me retournais

je la vis qui posa une main sur mon cœur. Le rythme cardiaque commença à accélérer de plus en plus… C'était de sa faute! Comment faisait-elle pour réussir un tel sort?! C'est l'un des plus compliqué. Je relevais la tête et lui souris. Elle eut l'air étonnée puis j'approchais son visage du mien pour l'embrasser. Elle laissa de côté son sort pour plaquer ses deux mains sur mon torse et me forcer à reculer. Je l'embrassais depuis deux minutes lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à me repousser. Elle me gifla fortement.

Sakura: je ne vous permet pas de m'embrasser!

Shaolan: tu peux me tutoyer, je ne suis pas vieux!

Tout à coup je ressentis une grande énergie se déployer. La fille fit volte-face et se prit un sort de plein fouet. Eriol était redevenu conscient mais il avait profiter du

fait que j'occupais la fille pour préparer un sort puissant contre elle: un sort pour qu'elle révèle son vrai visage. Sous la puissance du sort, la fille s'était retrouvé à

l'autre bout de la salle. Elle se releva au milieu du tas de poussière et mit immédiatement sa main devant son visage pour qu'on ne la reconnaisse pas.

Sakura: tu me le payeras!

Elle se retourna, devinant qu'elle voulait repartir je bloquais la fenêtre avec un sort. Elle stoppa puis se tourna vers moi, Eriol vint vers moi.

Sakura: ne vous mettez pas en travers de mon chemin…

Je sentis Eriol se tenir vivement la tête. Puis il se jeta sur moi en m'étranglant.

Shaolan: quoi?!

Il forçait de plus en plus sa poigne, je lui mis un violent coup de poing et il sembla se réveillé.

Eriol: Qu'est-ce que...

Il retira vite ses mains de ma gorge et m'aida à me relevé. Je me tournais vers la fenêtre, la fille avait disparu.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12: ennemi?**

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais derrière la fenêtre, je m'étais enfuis pour ne pas les tuer, je n'avais envie d'avoir leur morts sur la conscience… N'empêche qu'il m'énerve à toujours m'embrasser!! Et puis l'autre, comment avait-il pu briser mon sort? Il est puissant mais je ne pensais pas qu'il l'était à se point. Il doit avoir des spécialités, des capacités plutôt défensive, l'autre est plus offensif… J'espère que se n'est pas eux qui créer ses évènements bizarre! Sinon je devrais m'occuper d'eux sans rien laisser au hasard. Je suis tomber dans un de leur piège! Je suis vraiment nulle! Je commençais à m'éloigner, au départ j'avais voulu rester pour écouter leur discussion, peut être que j'aurais entendu un nom qui m'aurait mis sur une piste… Mais rien, ils se bornaient à ne pas dire leur nom. Il faut à tout prix que je découvre leurs identités, s'ils sont vraiment concernés dans les évènements bizarre qui se déroulent en se moment je devrais les empêcher de nuire. Désormais je devrais faire plus attention pour ne pas tomber dans un de leur piège. Je rentrais chez moi et me changeais rapidement en espérant qu'i n'y aurait pas d'autre attaque cette nuit. Je me demande bien qui pouvait être cet homme… Je m'allongeais, fermais la lumière et essayais de m'endormir.

**Shaolan POV :**

Je venais juste de rentrer avec Eriol. J'étais déçu de ne pas avoir eu le temps de voir le visage de cette fille… Je crois que nous l'avons mise en colère. Je sais que la provoquer ne sert a rien mais… peut être qu'à force elle commettra une erreur qui nous permettra de savoir qui elle est. Je me déshabillais et restais en boxer noir, mon seul et unique pyjama ! Je me couchais avant d'éteindre la lumière et de fermer les yeux pour m'endormir. Se qui ne tarda pas. Je me promenais devant une maison, une maison que je n'avais jamais vu. Son style était ancien mais très beau. C'était un grand manoir. J'entrais d'abord dans le jardin puis entrais dans le manoir. Les meubles étaient très anciens. Je n'avais pas pensé qu'un manoir pourrait toujours être aussi vieux à l'intérieur qu'à l'extérieur. Je continuais de marcher. Je savais ou j'allais se qui était étrange d'ailleurs car j'étais certain que j'entrais dans cet endroit pour la première fois. Je trouvais les escaliers sans problème et les montais. J'arrivais à l'étage, je longeais le couloir et ouvrit la dernière porte. Une silhouette était dans le lit. Une fille si je me fiais à sa jambes qui dépassait du lit et aux deux bosses au niveau de la poitrine. Je m'approchais doucement du lit…

**Sakura POV :**

Je venais de m'endormir lorsque je sentis une présence qui se rapprochait de moi… Je fis comme si de rien n'était et attendis. Je voulais voir se que me voulais cette présence. Je sentis un frisson le long de ma jambe, un frisson très agréable. Une main se promenait à l'intérieur de ma cuisse. Je sursautais en essayant d'ouvrir mes yeux quand je sentis la main se poser sur mon sexe et le caresser langoureusement. Je n'arrivais pas à ouvrir mes yeux, pourtant j'étais consciente ! Je ressentais tout ce que cette main me faisait subir !

Réveille-toi !! Ouvre les yeux ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser tripoter comme ça !! non ! je ne veux pas ! repousse-le !! allez Sakura !! tu es forte tu peux le faire !!

J'essayais de les ouvrir mais n'y parvint toujours pas. De son côté, la présence continuait a me torturer !

**Non !! je ne te laisserais pas faire !!!**

Au prix d'un énorme effort je réussis a ouvrir les yeux… mais la présence avait disparu. J'ouvris la lumière et me regardais miroir. Mes joues étaient rouges et je haletais comme après une course… Je ne sais pas qui m'avait fait ça mais il allait payer ! Je créais une barrière psychique pour me protéger de toute attaque éventuelle… à l'avenir je me méfierais des présences ! C'était la première fois qu'on parvenait à me fermer les yeux durant les attaques. Il va falloir que je reprenne un entraînement intensif ! Déjà les deux garçons qui viennent au lycée et ensuite cette présence… je deviens nulle. Je me recouchais et m'endormis.

Shaolan POV :

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je n'avais pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin…

Le lendemain.

J'étais réveillé depuis une heure déjà mais je ne m'étais pas levé. Je réfléchissais. Cette fille… je suis presque sûre qu'elle a notre age. Ou si elle a pas notre age elle a un peu moins. Mais elle doit être au lycée puisque c'est le seul lycée de secteur. Il faut juste que je surveille attentivement chaque fille du lycée pour voir si l'une d'elle pourrait correspondre à cette fille. Je sais qu'elle a les cheveux long… sa éliminera pas mal de fille je pense… On frappa à ma porte. 

Shaolan : oui ?

Eriol entra.

Eriol : c'est bizarre que tu ne te sois pas levé.

Shaolan : j'étais en pleine réflexion. Je pense que la fille qu'on a vu hier est au lycée.

Eriol : c'est se que je pensais aussi. J'ai profité du fait que j'étais réveillé plus tôt pour faire la liste de toutes les filles du lycée. Par contre je ne me souviens pas de détails la concernant…

Shaolan : fait voir la liste…

Eriol me donna un mont de feuille !

Shaolan : sa t'a pris combien de temps pour faire ça !? Il y a autant de fille ?

Eriol (soupirant) : oui… moi aussi je ne pensais pas qu'il y en avait autant !

Je regardais les fiches, il y avait même des photos dessus ! Je retirais toutes les filles avec les cheveux court et mi-long. Il y en avait déjà beaucoup moins.

Shaolan : elle a les cheveux longs… Tu crois qu'elle est mauvaise ?

Eriol : on l'a beaucoup énervée hier… Elle aura peut être envie de se venger…

Shaolan : oui…

Eriol : au fait… pourquoi est-ce que tu l'embrasses tout le temps ? 

Shaolan : parce que ça m'amuse, en plus je pense que si elle s'énerve elle commettra une erreur et nous pourrons découvrir qui elle est.

Eriol hocha la tête. Il se leva et commença a partir, il était sur le pas de la porte lorsqu'il me demanda.

Eriol : et si elle est moche ? 

Shaolan : eh bien je le regretterais un peu mais bon… c'est pour la bonne cause !

Eriol sourit puis il sortit. Je me levais et m'habillais.

Sakura POV :

J'avais bien dormis. Cette barrière avait bien fonctionné. Je me levais et mis mon uniforme. Je reliais mes cheveux en une queue haute et partis au lycée. Tomoyo me regarda.

Tomoyo : qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Sakura : cette nuit une présence m'a… caressée.

Tomoyo me regarda étonnée puis elle fronça les sourcils.

Tomoyo : et tu as pu l'identifier ?

Sakura : non… Il faut que je m'entraîne plus durement.

Tomoyo : mais ton entraînement est suffisamment dure comme ça !

??: quel entraînement ?

Je me retournais brusquement. Derrière nous se trouvait Eriol et Shaolan. C'était se dernier qui avait poser la question.

Tomoyo : on parlait des mathématiques. Sakura a des notes correcte… 

Sakura : j'ai des 14… Je veux avoir plus alors je dois m'entraîner encore plus !

Shaolan : ha… Mais pourquoi tu veux avoir plus en maths ?

Sakura : parce que c'est la moyenne qui fait tout chuter !

Eriol : Shaolan peut t'aider, il a une moyenne excellente.

Shaolan : oui…Si tu veux, lorsqu'on a une heure de perm on se rejoint pour les maths.

Sakura : d'accord ! Merci beaucoup.

Ils étaient gentils mais je préfèrais toujours me méfier. Shaolan a un regard qui ne m'est pas inconnu mais pas moyen de retrouver ou je l'ai déjà vu. Peut être que c'est lui mon ennemi… Il faut que je trouve qui c'est ! Et que je trouve aussi cette présence ! Peut être que la présence est mon ennemi et que c'est elle qui tu les hommes… Peut être que se que disais les deux garçons est vrai et qu'ils sont des alliés… Sont-ils mes ennemis ou pas ?

Voilà un autre chapitre de fini ! merci a ceux qui m'ont laisser des commentaires ! j'espère que se chapitre vous aura plu ! bisous !


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13 : rapprochement**

**Shaolan POV :**

Je venais de sortir de cours, j'attendais Sakura pour ses cours de mathématiques. Eriol était à côté de moi.

Eriol : qu'est-ce qu'on fait se soir ? On essaye de la provoquer encore un peu ?

Shaolan : hum… je pense que se serais mieux mais elle se méfiera encore plus.

Eriol: c'est vrai. Mais nous devons à tout prix savoir si s'est elle que nous recherchons. Et puis, si se n'est pas elle je pense qu'elle pourra nous aidé.

Shaolan: je l'espère.

Je me tus, Sakura et Tomoyo arrivaient. Elles avaient l'air absorbé dans une discussion assez sérieuse. Lorsqu'elles nous aperçurent elles sourirent.

Sakura: désolée de t'avoir fais attendre.

Shaolan: se n'est pas grave. On fait une heure de maths. On vous rejoins ou après?

Tomoyo: je pense qu'on ira se promener… On revient dans une heure devant la grille. Bon courage!

Je ne savais pas si elle disait ça à moi ou à Sakura mais je n'eu pas le temps de lui demander qu'elle était déjà parti, en entraînant Eriol avec elle. Je me tournais vers

Sakura.

Shaolan: tu es prête?

Sakura: oui.

Nous sommes allés à la bibliothèque et nous avons commencer les exercices. Sakura comprenait très bien, elle faisait juste des erreurs d'inattention.

Shaolan: non, tu t'es trompée, tu as oublié d'inversé les signes.

Sakura: ha oui… Quelle nouille!

Shaolan: c'est à cause de ça que tes notes sont pas moins bonne. Est-ce que tu te relis?

Sakura: non.

Shaolan: la prochaine fois relie-toi, tu verras que tu feras moins de fautes.

Sakura: d'accord! Merci Shaolan!

Shaolan: je t'en prie… On va rejoindre les autres?

Sakura: oui.

Elle se leva et rangea tranquillement ses affaires. Je la regardais attentivement.

Shaolan: je suis content.

Sakura: de quoi?

Shaolan: tu n'es plus méfiante avec nous.

Sakura: ha?…

Shaolan: pourquoi tu étais aussi méfiante?

Sakura: probablement parce que personne mis à part Tomoyo ne m'a voulu du bien. A force on se méfie sans le vouloir.

Shaolan: on ne t'a pas voulu du bien? Même tes parents?

Sakura: je ne sais pas… Ils sont distant avec moi…

Je n'ajoutais rien et la suivis lorsqu'elle sortit de la bibliothèque. Eriol et Tomoyo semblaient en grande conversation lorsque nous les avons rejoins. Tomoyo sourit à

Sakura, elles étaient très proche toutes les deux, j'aimerais être aussi proche de quelqu'un un jour mais se sera très dur. Pour le moment la seule personne proche est Eriol et on ne s'est rencontré qu'il y a peu de temps alors nous ne sommes pas très proche.

Tomoyo: alors vous avez bien travaillé?

Sakura: très bien! Shaolan a remarqué que j'oubliais de changer les signes dans mes calculs.

Shaolan: juste en se relisant Sakura fera moins de fautes.

Tomoyo: c'est génial! Tu vas vraiment être la meilleure partout!

Eriol: sa va être une compétition entre Sakura et Shaolan. Ils sont tout les deux doués.

Tomoyo: toi aussi tu es doué Eriol! Mais tu le caches.

Eriol: tout comme toi.

Ils se sourirent puis ils nous regardèrent.

Eriol: que dites-vous d'aller boire un thé tous ensemble?

Sakura: pourquoi pas, avec Tomoyo on connaît un endroit sympa.

Shaolan: bon bah en route.

Nous les avons suivis. Elles nous avaient emmenées devant une petite boutique ou il y avait beaucoup de théière accrocher aux murs. L'endroit ressemblait à un salon de thé qui existait depuis un siècle.

Sakura: c'est le quartier général de la famille! C'est une de nos tante éloignées qui s'en occupe. Elle est gentille et sait très bien faire la cuisine vous verrez.

Nous nous sommes assis à une table et une vieille femme arriva vers nous. Elle portait un tablier blanc sur ses habits bleus pâles. Elles eu l'air étonnée en voyant les

filles.

Femme: Tomoyo et Sakura! Je suis contente de vous revoir les filles! Comment allez-vous? Ces jeunes garçons sont vos petits amis?

Sakura: non tante Lucienda. Juste des amis, et vous? Comment allez-vous?

Lucienda: très bien. J'ai fais du gâteau au chocolat vous voudrez en gouter?

Tomoyo: bien sûr! Sakura et moi prenons comme d'habitude. Qu'est-ce que vous prenez?

Eriol: un thé vert tout simple.

Shaolan: un thé aux fruits rouges s'il vous plait.

Lucienda: bien! Je reviens dès que c'est prêt.

Elle nous laissa tous ensemble. J'avais toujours eu l'impression que la famille de Sakura et Tomoyo était étrange, voir mauvaise mais cette tante était le profil de la tante modèle!

Sakura: comment est-ce que vous trouvez cet endroit?

Shaolan: c'est assez…comment dire…sa paraît vieux.

Tomoyo: c'est parce que cette maison à un siècle d'existence, et depuis…un demi siècle, je crois, elle a été transformer en un salon de thé.

Eriol: l'ambiance est lugubre mais agréable en même temps.

Sakura: c'est vrai qu'en général les petits de notre famille ont peur de cet endroit et après ils s'habituent.

Lucienda: c'est parce que je leur fais des gâteaux!

Elle nous sourit et déposa les thés et les parts de gateau sur la table. Elle nous regarda ensuite.

Lucienda: vous devez être très proche de Sakura et Tomoyo pour qu'elles vous amènent ici.

Je me tournais vers Sakura, elle regardait Tomoyo…

Sakura: c'est vrai?

Tomoyo: en général on ne vient que toutes les deux donc sa doit être sûrement vrai… Et puis c'est les seuls à qui on parle en cours.

Sakura: oui mais…

Eriol: mais?

Sakura: rien. C'est juste que sa me fait bizarre qu'on me dise que je tiens à vous.

Je lui souris. C'est vrai qu'elle était moins méfiante, se qui entraînait qu'elle était plus proche de nous. Sakura m'avait déjà dit plusieurs fois que la seule personne qui lui importait était Tomoyo, que ces parents n'étaient pas proche d'elle… Avec Eriol nous étions les "intrus" dans sa vie. Mais j'étais heureux d'être un intrus, elle est vraiment gentille et lorsqu'elle devient amie avec quelqu'un c'est pour la vie.

**Sakura POV:**

On me disait beaucoup aujourd'hui que j'étais moins froides ou moins méfiantes envers Shaolan et Eriol… Pourquoi est-ce que je devenais proche d'eux? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais peut être que j'allais pouvoir parler avec d'autres personnes qui ne sont pas de ma famille… Ma famille est grande mais pourtant je la trouve affreusement distante, sauf Tomoyo et Lucienda qui était comme une deuxième mère pour moi. Ou plutôt une grand-mère. Mais je resterais toujours aussi méfiante envers les autres. Eriol et surtout Shaolan commencent à avoir ma confiance… Mais je ne leur dirais pas tout… Pour ça il faut vraiment que j'ai une confiance aveugle en eux et se n'est pas le cas. Peut être qu'au bout d'un moment je leur dirais que j'ai des pouvoirs et peut être qu'alors ils pourront m'aider à éclaircir ce qu'il se passe en se moment. Nous verrons bien se qu'il se passe.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14: une manifestation inattendu…**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais au coté d'Eriol, devant le lycée. Nous avions décidés d'y pénétré encore une fois pour essayer de parler avec la fille qui surveillait les dossiers des vieilles familles. Nous voulions lui proposer de s'allié avec nous. Si nous réussissions se serait génial!

Eriol: n'oublie pas, tu ne dois pas l'énerver, si tu l'énerves elle ne voudra pas nous écouter et il faut absolument qu'elle nous écoute.

Shaolan: oui, je ne l'embrasserais pas, c'est promis.

Nous sommes passés au dessus du portail puis nous nous sommes dirigés vers la salle ou se trouvait les dossiers des vieilles familles appartenant à cette école. Tout était silencieux… mais bizarrement l'ambiance semblait beaucoup plus tendu que les autres fois. La salle était vide… Nous avons attendu une dizaine de minutes sans que la fille ne pointe le bout de son nez. Je m'étais assis pour l'attendre: j'en avais marre de tourner en rond.

Shaolan: elle est longue… Tu crois qu'elle va venir?

Eriol: j'espère sinon notre plan tombe à l'eau.

L'air trembla. Nous n'étions plus seuls. Je me levais précipitamment, mais je ne voyais personne. Je fronçais les sourcils: je ne ressentais aucune aura pourtant j'étais sûr qu'il y avait quelqu'un avec nous.

Shaolan: allez montre toi. On ne te fera rien, et je promets de ne pas t'embrasser.

J'avais fais comme s'il s'agissait de l'inconnue mais pour dire vrai je ne pensais pas que c'était elle. La présence était plus étrange… Soudain, devant nous, l'air devint lourd puis quelque chose apparu. Cette "chose" était en fait un homme grand, brun, aux yeux bleu myosotis. Il semblait musclé et était très beau mais il dégageait un sentiment d'angoisse, de peur même. Il était effrayant sans rien faire pour le paraître. Il était beau mais on avait envie de s'enfuir en le voyant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu auparavant… Je fronçais un peu plus les sourcils, je me méfiais de lui.

Eriol: est-ce que tu peux parler?

L'apparition haussa les épaules. Une voix retentit dans ma tête.

Homme: on peut m'entendre…mais je ne peux pas parler.

Ces lèvres n'avaient pas bougé d'un centimètre: il parlait par la pensée. C'était quelque chose de très difficile à faire. Peu de sorcier y arrivait.

Eriol: est-ce que c'est la jeune fille que nous croisons souvent qui t'envoie?

Homme: "non, elle ne sait pas que je suis là"

Shaolan: pourquoi être venu?

L'apparition sourit, son sourire était comme narquois et mauvais. Il fit un pas vers nous.

Homme: "parce que je voulais vous prévenir…"

Eriol: et de quoi?

Homme: "je suis un serviteur depuis des années, personne ne touche à mes maîtres sauf moi… Moi seul peut la toucher"

Il se tourna vers moi, je ne voyais pas trop de quoi il voulait parler… Qui est-ce que j'ai touché comme fille? Beaucoup trop pour que je m'en rappel de toutes!

Eriol: tu veux parler de la fille qui vient ici?

Homme: "je parle de ma maîtresse, je suis son esclave"

Shaolan: mais c'est qui ta maîtresse?

Homme: "elle est venue d'en haut…pour moi…pour moi seul. Vous ne la souillerez pas"

Un sourire malfaisant s'inscrit sur ses lèvres.

Shaolan: mais tu peux pas nous dire clairement de qui tu parles? On peut pas arrêter si tu le dis pas! Déjà que si tu le dis c'est pas sûr qu'on arrête.

La rage crispa les traits de l'apparition, il se jeta vers moi. Son aura… Je l'avais déjà ressentis! Mais ou? J'étais incapable de m'en souvenir! Je le bloquais grâce à un de mes sorts. Mais il s'acharnait beaucoup, d'ici une minute je ne pourrais plus le retenir. Il s'arrêta brusquement et releva la tête en regardant la lune par la fenêtre.

Homme: "elle dort"

Il disparu tout comme il était apparu.

Shaolan: c'est quoi?

Eriol: un esprit sûrement… quoi que… Il paraît plus complexe.

Shaolan: tu crois qu'il parlait de qui?

Eriol: je n'en ai aucune idée…

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais au lycée…Je marchais tranquillement, tout le monde autours me voyait passer mais ne me parlait pas… Comme d'habitude. Je continuais à marcher, seule. Je me tournais sur ma gauche puis sur ma droite: ou était Tomoyo? En classe sûrement, elle était généralement en classe avant moi. Je me sentais épiée, je me retournais: personne. Je continuais ma route lorsque j'arrivais dans un couloir désert. C'est étrange, les couloirs ne sont jamais vide à cette heure… J'entendis un "boum", c'était une porte qui claquait. Je me sentis entraîner dans une salle vide. Mon agresseur posa sa main sur ma bouche pour éviter que je parle. Il était caché par les ténèbres, je ne pouvais voir que ces magnifiques yeux ambrés. Il ferma la porte à clé et la lança à l'autre bout de la salle. Il retira sa main et commença à m'embrasser. Il embrassait divinement bien! Je me laissais guidé vers une table ou il m'assit en faisant attention à ne pas me blesser. Sa bouche se décolla de la mienne pour déposer de léger baisers dans mon cou… Ses mains remontèrent le long de mon dos pour atterrir sur mon buste. Il enleva mes boutons un à un en me laissant une traînée de bisous au passage. Il m'allongea sur la table, il y grimpa à son tour. Je ressentais une présence au dessus de moi.

Je me réveillais en sursaut. Je sentais réellement une présence au dessus de moi. Je sentais une main qui caressait ma joue avec tendresse. Mes yeux se fermaient doucement sans que j'arrive à faire quoi que se soit pour me tenir en alerte. Je ressentais deux mains de chaque côté de mes cuisses qui remontaient lentement ma nuisette, des bouches qui me faisaient milles caresses sur mes jambes, puis sur mon ventre. Je sentais mon vêtement qui était remonté au dessus de ma poitrine. Des mains fermes me touchaient à cet endroit, je me sentais bien. Mais je savais que je devais repousser cette personne… J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux. La personne m'écarta doucement les jambes, quelque chose de dur était plaquer contre mon antre… J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, envoyant par la même occasion une onde sur la personne. Je baissais ma nuisette. Je savais que mes joues étaient en feu et qu'il serait impossible pour moi de me rendormir. J'écartais les draps d'un geste rageur et me levais. J'enfilais un sous-vêtement puis je sortis. Ma nuisette n'était pas trop courte et pas transparente, on pourrait croire à une robe. Je me promenais sans faire attention ou mes pas me portaient. J'en avais marre de cette situation, de cette personne qui me touchait sans que je puisse la voir! Et cette envie qu'elle me donnait et que je devais réprimé, personne ne m'avait touché de cette façon! Personne. J'étais arrivée près du parc pingouin. Je regardais la balançoire… Le souvenir de Shaolan me revint en mémoire. Cette fois là j'avais eu peur, et aujourd'hui c'est parce que je suis énervée… Que faire pour que cette personne ne revienne plus me voir? Une présence était en face de moi. Je relevais la tête et croisait la même personne que dans la ruelle. Elle s'avança vers moi.

Sakura: ne m'approchez pas… PARTEZ!!!!

Cette personne m'effrayait tout le temps…je regardais en face de moi à nouveau mais j'étais seule. Je soupirais de soulagement. Une main se posa sur mon épaule. J'hurlais et me retournais en prenant le bras de mon agresseur et le mettais à terre.

??: aie! Sakura, c'est moi! N'ai pas peur.

Je le regardais: c'était Shaolan. Je l'aidais à se relever.

Sakura: je suis vraiment désolée, j'ai eu peur alors j'ai paniqué, je t'ai pris pour quelqu'un d'autre. Je ne t'ai pas fais mal au moins? Tu n'es pas blesser?

Shaolan: non ne t'inquiète pas. On t'a entendu crié alors on est venu voir si tu voulais de l'aide.

Sakura: "on"?

Je me tournais pour voir Eriol. Il me sourit.

Eriol: bon maintenant je vais vous laissez, je suis assez fatigué. Bonne nuit.

Il partit sans un autre mot. Je me tournais vers Shaolan.

Sakura: on dirait que vous avez souvent du mal à vous endormir.

Shaolan: oui, mais après une promenade sa va mieux en général. Tu as eu le même problème que nous vu ta tenue.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi je rougis. Pourquoi être en pyjama devant Shaolan me faisait-il rougir?

Shaolan: tu sais, c'est dangereux pour une fille d'être dehors en pleine nuit surtout quand elle est en nuisette. Au fait pourquoi est-ce que tu as criés?

Sakura: je…j'ai vu un homme bizarre…

Shaolan: il ressemblait à quoi?

Sakura: je ne sais pas, j'ai pas vu son visage, il avait une sorte de grand manteau mais il paraissait musclé. Il était effrayant! Il n'a rien fait mais il me fait peur.

Shaolan: et il est ou?

Sakura: je ne sais pas… quand j'ai relevé la tête il n'était plus là.

Je frissonnais rien qu'à repenser à cet créature! C'était celle que j'avais vu tuée…Un autre frisson parcouru ma colonne vertébral. Soudain je sentis quelque chose de

chaud sur mes épaules. Je regardais et vis une veste noire.

Shaolan: tu vas attrapé froid… Je te raccompagne.

Il me prit par le bras et marcha tranquillement jusqu'à chez moi. Devant la maison je me tournais vers lui.

Sakura: est-ce que tu crois aux esprits?

Shaolan: oui…mais ils sont très rare.

Sakura: et tu crois que les esprits peuvent…toucher des personnes vivantes?

Shaolan: je ne sais pas…

Sakura: j'ai lu que c'était possible…Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si un esprit venait te voir?

Shaolan: hum…je suppose que j'essaierais de savoir qui il est et pourquoi est-ce qu'il vient me voir… Pourquoi? Un esprit vient te voir?

Sakura: …non, c'est juste que j'avais l'impression qu'il y avait quelque chose de mauvais chez moi…

Je me sentis attirée en avant, Shaolan me serrait dans ses bras.

Shaolan: en général les esprits ne sont pas méchants, s'ils sont là c'est parce qu'ils ont besoins de quelque chose pour repartir ou alors c'est qu'une injustice à été

commise et il recherche de l'aide…. Mais si tu as vraiment peur, appelle-moi, tiens, mon numéro.

Je sentis qu'il glissait quelque chose de ma main. C'est bizarre de se promener avec son numéro dans sa poche.

Shaolan: je voulais te le donner depuis longtemps mais je me suis dis que tu trouverais ça bizarre…

Il se mit à rire puis il déposa un bisous sur mon front. Je lui souris et déposais un baiser sur sa joue avant de partir chez moi. J'aimais bien ces bisous, il était doux

quand il les faisait. Les baisers sont vraiment différent d'une personne à une autre… Mais c'est bien, on sait qui nous veut du bien ou du mal. Shaolan…


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15: une alliance**

**Shaolan POV:**

Eriol entra dans ma chambre avec un sourire.

Eriol: alors avec Sakura?

Shaolan: hein?

Eriol: bah oui, avec Tomoyo on avait remarqué que vous vous étiez rapprochés.

Shaolan: c'est normal, elle était super méfiante avant! Et puis toi aussi tu t'es rapproché de Tomoyo.

Eriol: c'est vrai… Bon allez debout! Il faut qu'on regarde les info!

Je me levais, m'habillais et me préparais en cinq minutes avant de descendre prendre mon petit déjeuné. La télévision était allumée et Eriol planté devant.

Shaolan: rien de bizarre pour le moment?

Eriol: non…

Télé: hier soir dans la petite ville de Tomoéda un meurtre a eu lieu. Se sont des enfants, en se rendant au parc pingouin, qui ont repéré la victime de vingt-trois ans.

Comme les autres victimes, cette personne à perdu son sperme. Nous demandons à tout le monde de faire bien attention…

Je me tournais vers Eriol.

Shaolan: se n'est pas normal…Nous y étions hier avec Sakura! On aurait dû voir l'assassin… Sauf s'il a agit un peu avant ou après que nous soyons là… Tout

dépens d'ou était le corps.

Eriol: j'y pense, Sakura était là-bas avant nous hier, et elle a criée. Peut être qu'elle avait vue le meurtrier.

Shaolan: elle m'a dit qu'elle avait vue un homme qu'elle trouvait effrayant… Mais elle n'a pas pu voir son visage à cause de ses vêtements.

Eriol: ou alors c'est qu'elle fait un blocage et son esprit refuse de se souvenir du visage de la personne.

Shaolan: je ne pense pas, elle n'est pas comme ça…Enfin, il faudrait que nous trouvions qui est cet assassin.

Eriol: et pour le moment nous devons aller en cours.

J'acquiesçais puis nous sommes partis. Dans le lycée tout le monde ne parlait que de ça. Je repérais rapidement Sakura. Elle était assise sur le rebord du bassin et

Tomoyo la réconfortait, pourtant on aurait dit qu'elle n'était pas présente.

Shaolan: bonjour.

Tomoyo: bonjour…

Eriol: est-ce que sa va?

Tomoyo: moi oui…

Je me tournais vers Sakura qui ne réagissait toujours pas. Je regardais Eriol qui dû comprendre se que je voulais puisqu'il se tourna vers Tomoyo.

Eriol: Tomoyo, je peux te parler un instant?

Elle le regarda étonnée puis elle se leva. Tout les deux s'éloignèrent et je m'assis à côté de Sakura.

Shaolan: sa va?

Sakura: comment est-ce que j'ai fais pour louper ça?

Shaolan: tu parles du meurtre?

Sakura: oui! J'étais pas loin! Je suis sûre que c'est le meurtrier que j'ai vue! J'aurais dû l'arrêter à la place de crier comme une idiote! Une personne de moins se serait

fait tuer!

Je la pris par les épaules.

Shaolan: arrête de dire des conneries! Si tu t'étais opposée à lui c'est pas l'homme de vingt trois ans qu'on aurait retrouvé mort mais toi! Et même si j'ai de la

compassion pour cet homme je préfère que se soit lui à toi!

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. Je m'approchais d'elle puis je pris dans mes bras. Elle serra ma veste sans plus bouger.

Shaolan: Sakura?

Sakura: oui?

Shaolan: j'ai l'impression que tu es plus sensible…est-ce que tu aurais des problèmes?

Sakura: non, c'est juste que j'ai eu du mal à m'endormir. Quand je ne dors pas suffisamment je commence à culpabilisé pour un rien… ou alors je raconte des

idioties et je rigole pour un rien.

Shaolan: j'aimerais bien t'entendre rire…Je suis sûr que tu as un rire qui ferait fondre de la glace.

Sakura: je ne pense pas…

Shaolan: je pense que si, tu as déjà réussis à te faire apprécié de moi alors que c'est vraiment difficile. Tu es une fille qui sort de l'ordinaire.

Sakura: je le sais. Ma mère me le disait souvent.

Elle baissa la tête puis me serra plus fort dans ses bras. Je la laissais faire. A chaque fois qu'elle parlait de sa mère une tristesse immense l'envahissait.

Sakura: merci d'être là… C'est rare que je me laisse autant approché mais je ne le regrette pas.

**Sakura POV:**

C'était la nuit. J'avais bien réfléchis toute la journée, j'avais décidé de parler à ces deux garçons. S'ils avaient le même but que moi alors se serait une aide non négligeable… Je ne pouvais pas arrêté cet homme sans aide. Je mis une robe noir puis cachais mon visage à l'aide d'un sort. Je m'envolais vers le lycée, c'était le seul endroit ou nous nous rencontrions. Je franchis la porte de la salle ou se trouvais les vieux dossiers puis attendis. Peu de temps passa avant que les deux garçons arrivent. Je me tournais vers eux, ils avaient comme d'habitude un sort pour empêcher de voir leur visage.

Sakura: je n'ai pas l'intention de vous attaquer mais je ne me laisserais pas faire si vous lancer l'offensive.

Shaolan: pareil pour nous…nous voulons te parler des récents évènements.

Sakura: moi aussi. Est-ce que vous avez des informations sur cet assassin?

Eriol: non à part se qu'on entend à la radio et à la télévision. Et toi?

Sakura: j'ai déjà vu le meurtrier…mais c'était juste le bas de son visage. C'était assez écœurant.

Shaolan: et son ensemble global?

Sakura: il était grand, musclé…et vêtu d'une sorte de cape noir.

Shaolan: il ressemble assez à l'esprit que nous avons vu hier…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: hier nous sommes venus ici pour te voir mais tu n'es pas venue, c'est un esprit puissant qui s'est manifesté.

Sakura: un esprit…Dans se cas pour l'attraper se sera beaucoup plus complexe. La solution la plus sûre serait que l'un de nous meurt et que sous sa forme d'esprit il vainc l'autre… Mais cette solution n'a pas de retour. Quel est votre niveau?

Shaolan: je crois pouvoir dire que nous avons atteint le niveau trois.

Sakura: trois sur cinq… C'est pas mal… Mais pas assez pour affronter un esprit. C'est moi qui vais devoir le faire.

Eriol: tu es de quel niveau?

Sakura: je suis niveau cinq.

Shaolan: quoi! C'est quasiment impossible que quelqu'un de notre âge soit niveau cinq! C'est le stade le plus puissant!

Sakura: qui vous dit que j'ai votre âge?

Shaolan: déduction… Tu as dix sept ans non?

Sakura: oui…comme vous. Peut être qu'on s'est déjà croisé dans le lycée…mais pour le moment je ne veux pas montrer mon visage.

Eriol: nous non plus, nous ne savons pas vraiment à qui faire confiance. On enlevera nos sort en même temps, d'accord?

Sakura: oui.

Une aura mauvaise arriva vers nous. Je me mis en position d'attaque en l'attendant.

Shaolan: heu…qu'est-ce que tu fais?

Sakura: une aura s'approche de nous et elle ne paraît pas très sympathique.

Je vis du coin de l'œil les garçons se mettrent en position offensive. L'air devenait lourd, très lourd, puis une forme se dégagea des ténèbres. Elle portait une sorte de

cape noir qui recouvrait sa tête et empêchait de voir qui était en face de nous.

Sakura: qui êtes vous?

L'apparition ne répondit pas mais elle s'approcha de moi. Je ne reculais pas, pas question de fuir devant un ennemi, plus jamais je ne le ferais!

Sakura: ne m'approchez pas

Homme: "ne résiste pas Sakura"

Je me redressais, étonnée. Comment savait-il mon nom? Je le connaissais? Non cette voix ne m'était pas familière.

Sakura: comment savez-vous mon nom?

Homme: "je sais tout de toi Sakura…je te connaissais avant même ta naissance"

Un membre de ma famille? Non…la famille ne pratique plus la magie sauf moi.

Homme: "viens avec moi Sakura…"

Sakura: hors de question! Je ne sais même pas qui vous êtes!

Il sourit puis il avança vers moi de nouveau. Je l'avais prévenue, je créais une boule de feu que je lançais sur lui mais sans aucun effet. Je fermais les yeux et

recommençais. L'attaque était plus violente mais les dégats qu'elle lui causèrent étaient minimes.

Homme: "ne me résiste pas Sakura…"

Sakura: la ferme!!!! Et dégage!!!

Je lui lançais une attaque encore plus puissante, rendant la pièce lumineuse. Lorsque la lumière disparu l'esprit n'était plus là. Je me tournais vers les deux garçons.

Shaolan: il est mort?

Sakura: non, il est seulement partit. Mon attaque n'était pas assez puissante.

Eriol: que t'a-t-il dit pour que tu t'énerve ainsi?

Sakura: vous n'avez pas entendu?

Shaolan: non…

Sakura: il m'a appelé par mon prénom et m'a demandé de le rejoindre… Il choisit à qui il veut parler… C'est intéressant.

Eriol: il peut donc nous monter les uns contre les autres… Il faudra se méfier de lui.

Le deuxième garçon s'avança vers moi et me tendit sa main.

Shaolan: nous sommes tous dans la même équipe maintenant. Je propose de venir tout les soirs ici pour se parler…

Sakura: sa me va.

Je lui serrais la main puis je me télé portais chez moi. Les choses devenaient beaucoup plus intéressante maintenant et je n'étais plus seule.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16: un esprit et un meurtrier.**

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais tranquillement, cette nuit je n'avais pas eu de visiteur… Un vrai bonheur! J'avais pu dormir sereinement… Peut être que cet esprit de l'école est le même que celui qui vient me voir la nuit… Sa expliquerait pourquoi il connaît mon nom… Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'y a que moi qu'il vient voir?… Sauf qu'il a déjà été voir ces deux garçons… Je n'y comprend plus rien. Je soupirais et m'habillais pour aller au lycée. Il n'y avait pas eu d'autres meurtres la nuit dernière. Lorsque j'arrivais au lycée je vis que Tomoyo n'était pas encore arrivé, chose assez rare… On frappa doucement mon épaule. Je retournais pour voir Shaolan et Eriol.

Sakura: bonjour.

Shaolan: salut! Comment ça va?

Sakura: bien. J'ai mieux dormis cette nuit.

Shaolan: tant mieux alors!

Il me fit un sourire sincère auquel je répondis. Il était vraiment gentil avec moi même si je sentais qu'il me cachait quelque chose mais je le fais aussi…Tout le monde à ses secrets. Nous sommes aller tous ensemble en cours, depuis un moment il n'y avait pas eu de truc bizarre, comme l'épisode de la masturbation par exemple… Tant mieux, le lycée était déjà assez étrange sans que s'y ajoute des sorts. Sans parler de ses élèves qui ne font rien pour arranger les choses! La majorité croit que je suis une sorcière et que l'école est hanté par le fantôme d'une jeune fille… Ils n'ont pas tout à fait tord pour la première chose mais les fantômes sont très rare et il n'y en a aucun ici. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il y en aurait un d'ailleurs.

**Shaolan POV:**

Sakura avait paru songeuse toute la matinée… Je me demande bien pourquoi, il n'a rien eu de spéciale. Mais même moi je réfléchissais, j'essayais de trouver qui était cette fille qu'on croisait la nuit dans le bâtiment… J'avais hâte qu'elle abaisse son sort… Si sa se trouve je l'avais déjà vu dans les couloirs. Je soupirais, c'était un vrai casse-tête. Cette nuit nous avions rendez-vous tout les trois pour mettre nos info en commun, le problème c'est qu'Eriol et moi nous n'avions pas d'information et la fille semblait en avoir peu.

Sakura: ça ne va pas?

Shaolan: hein?…ha…si sa va… Ce sont juste les maths qui me font réfléchir.

Sakura: se n'est pas bien de mentir, Shaolan.

Elle semblait sérieuse… Elle était vraiment étrange, on pourrait croire qu'elle lisait dans les pensées mais c'est impossible, je le sentirais si c'était le cas. Je lui souris.

Shaolan: désolé… C'est un truc de garçon.

Sakura: hummmm…

Elle ne paraissait pas convaincu mais elle n'ajouta rien et continua à regarder le tableau. Je l'observais un instant, elle était vraiment mignonne… Peut être qu'elle

savait quelque chose sur la personne qui venait nous voir dès qu'on s'approchait du dossier des Amamya… Je me penchais vers elle.

Shaolan: dis, est-ce que tu as déjà entendu parler des Amamya?

Sakura:…oui, on raconte que c'est une famille très ancienne qui aurait aidé à créer cette école… Mais à part ça je ne sais pas... Comment as-tu appris se nom?

Shaolan: par hasard, en me promenant j'ai entendu quelqu'un en parler.

Sakura: ha… Cette famille est très mystérieuse. Tu sais cette histoire qu'on vous a raconter le jour de votre arrivé sur la sorcière… On dit qu'elle venait de cette

famille.

Shaolan: je vois…

Il faudrait peut être que je demande au clan se qu'ils savent de cette famille… Peut être que se sont les descendants de cette "sorcière" qui ont les pouvoirs que nous

recherchons. Je le ferais dès que nous serons rentré à la maison avec Eriol.

**Sakura POV:**

La nuit venait de tomber, je m'habillais avec des vêtements sombres: il fallait que j'aille au lycée pour rencontrer ces deux garçons. J'enfilais un jean noir et un pull noir également, je masquais mon visage avec le sort au cas ou je croiserais quelqu'un qui me connaîtrais dans la rue. Je sortis de chez moi et marchais tranquillement vers mon école, j'empruntais le même chemin que tout les jours à la différence que la nuit les rues étaient vides. Je n'étais plus très loin du lycée lorsque j'entendis une voix indéniablement masculine. Je m'approchais pour voir si tout allait bien. Il y avait un homme qui courait, il fut soudainement projeté contre le mur. Le choc l'avait légèrement assommé, une ombre s'approcha de lui. L'ombre appartenait à une personne encapuchonné, elle s'accroupit vers l'homme à terre et baissa son pantalon et son sous-vêtement dévoilant ainsi son sexe qu'il introduit dans sa bouche. À se contact l'homme se réveilla et commença à se débattre, chacun de ses traits étaient marquer de souffrance. Je m'approchais d'eux en même temps que l'homme fit tombé le capuchon de son agresseur.

Sakura: hey! Vous là-bas! Laissez cet homme tranquille!

L'attaquant se releva vers moi et je m'arrêtais immédiatement, horrifié. Tout comme une fois ou je l'avais vu il avait un mélange de blanc qui n'était autre que du sperme et de sang qui lui coulait le long de la bouche mais le pire… c'était le visage qui avait été dévoilé. Le meurtrier avait de magnifiques yeux ambrés, des cheveux chocolats… C'était Shaolan! Shaolan était cet être immonde qui tuait les hommes en les vidant de leur semence! Le même Shaolan qui m'avait prit dans ses bras pour me consoler lorsque j'avais peur, lorsque j'étais triste… La seule personne, à part Tomoyo, à qui je faisais confiance! Il m'avait trahit plus qu'aucun autre.

Sakura: tu…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase qu'il avait disparu! En plus d'être un agresseur il était un magicien… Deux nouvelles qui ont toutes leur importance. La prochaine fois que je le ferais je lui ferais payé cette trahison et ses meurtres! Je m'avançais vers l'homme qui commençais à sombrer dans l'inconscience, je lui remis son sous-vêtement et son caleçon et l'aidais à se relever. Je fouillais dans ses poches pour trouver son portable et appeler les secours. J'allais me caché un peu plus loin pour m'assurer qu'il aille bien mais ne pas me faire découvrir de la police et des pompiers. Ces derniers arrivèrent vingt minutes plus tard, ils emmenèrent tout de suite le blessé et les policiers commencèrent leur travail en recherchant des indices. Je m'en allais vers le lycée en courant, j'étais en retard maintenant mais je pourrais dire aux autres qui était le tueur. Nous pourrions l'arrêter tous ensemble. Je montais les marches quatre à quatre et ouvris brusquement la porte.

Shaolan: tien nous ne passe pas par la fenêtre aujourd'hui?

Sakura: non… J'ai quelque chose de nouveau sur le meurtrier qui sévit en se moment.

Eriol: ha bon? Et que sais-tu?

Sakura: l'assassin est un lycéen, il est dans cette école… Il s'appel Shaolan Li.

Un silence tomba après cette phrase, plus personne ne parlait… Les deux garçons se regardèrent sérieusement.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17: qui est qui?**

**Shaolan POV:**

J'étais très surpris par se que venait de dire cette fille… Elle croyait que j'étais le meurtrier! Alors que je n'ai jamais tué personne! J'en ai peut être laissé dans des états critique mais jamais plus! Sur quoi se basait-elle pour dire une chose pareil! Je me tournais vers Eriol puis je la regardais à nouveau.

Shaolan: je ne pense pas que se soit lui.

Sakura: ha oui? Et pourquoi?

J'enlevais le sort qui masquait mon visage, lui permettant ainsi de voir qui j'étais.

Shaolan: parce que je suis ici depuis presque une heure.

Sakura: qu'est-ce qui me dit que se n'est pas un clone que j'ai sous les yeux? Ou que j'ai vu tout à l'heure?

Eriol retira son sort à son tour pour ensuite parler à la fille qui, elle, n'avait toujours pas retiré se qui masquait son visage.

Eriol: Shaolan n'a pas cette capacité, il n'a jamais réussit à se dédoublé… Es-tu vraiment sûr que c'est lui?

Elle soupira puis elle tendit sa main droite à sa droite. Un cercle apparu, on voyait des images dedans, c'était comme une sorte de télé. Je vis un homme se faire

projeté contre un mur puis un homme apparue et commença à lui faire une fellation…quoi que sa ne devait pas être ça puisqu'il se débattait et il semblait avoir mal. L'agresseur se releva et je vis mon visage avec du sperme et du sang autours de la bouche… J'eu une grimace de dégoût.

Shaolan: je ne pourrais jamais faire ça! Ne serait-ce que pour solidarité masculine! Et puis c'est dégueulasse! Je ne le ferais jamais à un mec! Je suis hétéro et pas gay! Même une fois pour essayer je n'ai pas envie!

Eriol: Shaolan est limite homophobe.

Shaolan: c'est faux! Je n'ai rien contre les homo du moment qu'ils ne me touchent pas.

Eriol: enfin passons… Cette "personne" doit être un magicien pour pouvoir choisir l'apparence qu'il souhaite. Il n'y a pas d'autre solution.

Sakura: je sais que c'est un magicien puisqu'il s'est téléporté et je ferais remarquer que Shaolan est un magicien lui aussi.

Shaolan: mais se n'est pas moi! Sinon je ne vois pas se que je ferais ici! Pourquoi est-ce que j'aiderais des gens à trouver un meurtrier si se meurtrier c'est moi!?

Sakura: pour ne pas éveillé les soupçons… Dans tout les cas, tu me parais sincère alors je te laisse le bénéfice du doute mais si je découvre que c'est vraiment toi…

Je t'explose, je n'hésiterais pas une seule seconde sois-en assurer.

Shaolan: j'ai rien a craindre parce que c'est pas moi… Tu pourras exploser celui qui se fait passer pour moi?

Sakura: oui… Passons à autre chose. Avez-vous des informations?

Eriol: non… Mais je pense que nous pouvons essayer de démasquer celui qui se fait passez pour Shaolan. Est-ce que tu connais des magiciens ou des sorcières pas

loin d'ici?

Sakura: la plus part des personnes faisant parti de la famille Amamya.

Eriol: qui?

Shaolan: j'en ai parler à mère tout à l'heure. Elle m'a dit que les Amamya était une célèbre famille de sorcière. Elles ont toutes gagnés en puissance au fur et à mesure

que le temps avance. Chaque sorcière à le pouvoir de ses ancêtre et d'autre qu'elle est détient et qu'elle transmettra à sa fille qui le transmettra à sa fille jusqu'à la fin.

Sakura: vous êtes bien informer…

Eriol: nous faisons parti d'un clan de magicien assez ancien alors je pense qu'ils connaissent beaucoup de chose sur les autres clans…

Sakura: je vois…

Elle releva soudainement la tête et se mit en position d'attaque. Nous l'avons imité tout de suite puisqu'elle percevait les aura ennemies beaucoup plus vite que nous.

Elle restait fixé devant la porte en regardant vers la fenêtre.

Sakura: c'est la même aura qu'hier.

Je sentis l'air devenir plus lourd mais il était beaucoup plus proche de nous que la dernière fois… Soudain la pression entoura la fille. Je l'entendis pousser un cri de

surprise puis ses jambes commencèrent à trembler, elle semblait vouloir dire quelque chose mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Eriol et moi ne pouvions pas l'aider: il n'y avait

aucune forme physique… le sort qui nous empêchait de voir le visage de la fille commençait à disparaître lentement. Je vis ses joues rouges, elle poussa un gémissement avant de s'affaisser presque inconsciente. Je fus surpris de la vision que j'eu alors… La fille n'était autre que Sakura et l'air qui la retenait se transforma en un homme qui me ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau!

Shaolan: Eriol, dis-moi que je suis pas fou et que c'est bien Sakura qui est dans les bras d'un truc qui me ressemble.

Eriol: tu n'es pas fou…

Il fit apparaître une boule de feu qu'il envoya sur l'apparition, cette dernière esquiva mais lâcha Sakura. Je me précipitais vers elle et l'aidais à se relever. Elle était tremblante… Elle m'observa un instant puis elle tourna la tête vers…l'autre moi.

Sakura: je comprend mieux maintenant… C'est un esprit très puissant, il arrive à modelé son apparence grâce au molécule mobile qui le constitue...

Elle me repoussa un peu puis elle ferma les yeux, je sentis une grande aura commencer à s'échapper d'elle. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle provoqua une onde qui alla frapper l'homme en pleine face.

Homme: "ne t'en fais pas je ne te ferais pas de mal, je suis là pour te faire du bien"

Je remarquais qu'elle rougit puis elle lui lança une seconde attaque.

Sakura: dégage!!!!!

Après avoir envoyé une boule de feu, l'homme se tourna vers elle, le regard triste puis il disparu. Sakura s'écroula au sol. J'allais vers elle.

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: …oui, je ne suis pas blessé…

Eriol: Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait tout à l'heure lorsqu'il n'était pas sous sa forme physique?

Elle rougit fortement et détourna la tête.

Sakura: c'est gênant d'en parler avec des garçons…

Shaolan: il t'a…touché?

Elle hocha la tête.

Shaolan: le salaud! C'est la première et la dernière fois qu'il te le fera! C'est dégueulasse de profiter de sa condition pour ses envies sexuelles!

Sakura: en fait…se n'est pas la première fois…

Shaolan: quoi!?

Sakura: souvent la nuit je me réveille à cause de ça… C'est pour ça que je ne dors pas bien.

Shaolan: est-ce que tes parents sont là?

Sakura: non… Ils sont mort, je n'ai jamais connu mon père et ma mère est morte le jour de mon entré au lycée. Je vis seule dans la maison familiale. Pourquoi?

Eriol: je pense que se serait bien qu'un de nous deux reste avec toi pour surveillé cet esprit. Shaolan, comme tu t'es proposé tu y vas.

Shaolan: d'accord…

**Sakura POV:**

J'amenais Shaolan chez moi, le trajet du retour s'était fait en silence. Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais accepté qu'il reste chez moi… Avec un autre je ne l'aurais jamais fais… Peut être que cet esprit en était la cause. J'ouvris la porte de la maison et le fis entrer.

Shaolan: je n'aurais jamais pensé que c'était toi la fille qu'on croisait la nuit…

Sakura: je n'y avais jamais songé non plus… Mais se n'est pas plus mal. On a pas besoin de faire connaissance et comme on traîne déjà ensemble au lycée sa ne

paraîtra pas trop bizarre… Bon, je vais te mettre dans la chambre juste à côté de la mienne.

Je lui montrais la chambre qui avait appartenu à mes ancêtres puis je déposais un baiser sur sa joue avant d'aller dans la mienne. J'enfilais une nuisette noire et je me

couchais rapidement. Je m'endormis presque immédiatement… Plus tard dans la nuit je sentis des baisers dans mon cou qui descendait de plus en plus vers ma

gorge. J'essayais d'ouvrir les yeux mais comme d'habitude je n'y arrivais pas. On me caressa les cuisses tout en remontant ma nuisette… Je sentis de doux cheveux

le long de mon ventre puis finalement au niveau de mon entre-jambe… J'ouvris les yeux complètement paniqué lorsque quelque chose de chaud et d'humide fut

éjecté contre mon sexe. J'allumais la lumière et hurlais.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je me levais et couru dans la chambre de Sakura. Je l'avais entendu hurlée, ça devait être grave! J'ouvris la porte avec fracas. Elle se tourna vers moi et me renvoya dehors.

Sakura: n'entre pas!!!!!!!!!!!

Shaolan: je ne vais rien te faire Sakura!

J'entrais de nouveau, elle venait de sortir de son lit qu'elle regardait avec horreur. Elle se précipita dans mes bras. Je lui caressais le dos pour la consolée et observais le lit. Il y avait du sang et un liquide un peu plus visqueux qui était répandu dessus.

Shaolan: Sakura… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Sakura: il a recommencé!… Il… Il…. Il essayer d'introduire ça dans…dans….

Elle éclata en sanglot mais malgré tout j'avais compris se qu'elle avait voulu me dire. Cet enfoiré était revenu et avait essayé de mettre se mélange de sperme et de sang en elle… Quel genre d'esprit voulait faire ça!? Et pourquoi faire une telle chose?! Je serrais Sakura plus fort dans mes bras. Elle avait du mal à se calmer.

Shaolan: tu vas venir dormir avec moi… Tu… Tu en as sur toi?

Sakura: oui.

Shaolan: alors je t'accompagne jusqu'à la salle de bain pour que tu te nettoie. Okay?

Elle acquiesça puis je l'escortais à la salle de bain ou je l'attendis devant la porte. Je n'avais absolument pas sentit l'aura de cet esprit lorsqu'il l'avait attaqué. Elle sortit, les yeux rougit. Je la pris dans mes bras et la collais à moi. Je la portais jusqu'à la chambre qu'elle m'avait donné puis je la déposais sur le lit. Je m'allongeais ensuite à ses côtés. Elle vint se mettre contre moi. Elle était effrayé. Je la serrais fort contre moi et elle ne tarda pas à s'endormir.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18: Tomoyo**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je m'éveillais doucement, les rayons du soleil m'arrivaient en plein visage en m' éblouissant légèrement. Je baissais les yeux pour voir Sakura endormit contre mon torse, elle semblait beaucoup plus paisible que la veille… L'esprit n'était pas revenu la voir. C'était la première fois que je voyais se genre d'esprit et j'espère que se sera la dernière! Je ne sais pas du tout comment je vais pouvoir m'y prendre pour le détruire… même si se n'est pas ma mission, je ne peux pas laisser Sakura comme ça! Il faudra que je recherche qui possède les grands pouvoirs et qui inquiète tant ma famille… Pourvu que se ne soit pas Sakura, elle a déjà assez de problème sans lui en rajouter. Mon regard fut soudainement attiré par elle, sa main venait de remonter le long de mon torse et elle se nicha contre mon torse… Elle était tellement belle à cet instant, les rayons du soleil qui se reflétaient dans ses cheveux mordorés, son visage qui respirait la paix… Elle fronça les sourcils puis ouvrit finalement les yeux. Elle soupira pour évacuer ses derniers rêves, son regard croisa le mien.

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: moui… J'ai bien dormis, c'est sûrement grâce à toi. Merci.

Shaolan: c'est normal… Dis, tu ne voudrais pas aller vivre avec Eriol et moi? Chez nous.

Sakura: je ne laisserais jamais se manoir, il appartient à ma famille depuis dès siècles et je refuse de le laisser à cause d'un simple esprit!

Shaolan: se n'est pas un simple esprit, il est très puissant. C'est la première fois que j'en vois un aussi puissant! Tu n'es pas en sécurité ici.

Sakura: je ne le suis nul part.

Je soupirais en me passant la main dans les cheveux, elle n'avait pas tord, l'esprit l'avait attaquer au lycée et chez elle, il y avait fort a parier qu'il viendrait même chez nous…

Shaolan: bien… C'est moi qui vient alors, je ne te laisserais plus seule. Tu pourras me donner un double des clés?

Sakura: oui… Je peux savoir pourquoi est-ce que tu fais tout ça?

Shaolan: se n'est pas mon genre de laisser quelqu'un dans un tel pétrin… surtout ceux que j'apprécie.

Elle me sourit doucement puis elle se leva. Je la suivis jusqu'à la salle de bain, j'allais entrer avec elle mais elle se retourna.

Sakura: Shaolan, une salle de bain c'est privée…

Shaolan: mais imagine qu'il vienne pendant que tu es dedans?! Je t'ai promis de ne plus te laisser!

Sakura: je sais mais là je veux un minimum d'intimité donc tu vas m'attendre là… J'ai plus peur que se soit l'autre qui entre dans la salle de bain sous ta forme pour

pouvoir continuer se qu'il a commencé.

Shaolan: on pourrait trouver un code pour prouver que c'est vraiment moi… Un mot devrait faire l'affaire.

Sakura: non, il est invisible et il est capable de cacher sa présence, il entendrait se mot… Non, il faut quelque chose de plus subtile…

Je restais silencieux: je ne voyais absolument pas quoi faire pour prouver que j'étais bien moi. Elle releva la tête vers moi avec un sourire.

Sakura: je viens de trouver.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus de moi avant de se mettre sur la pointe des pieds. Son visage se rapprochait toujours plus du mien jusqu'à se que nos lèvres se touchent. Elle passa ses bras autours de mon cou et je la collais à moi en emprisonnant sa taille. C'était la première fois que je l'embrassais avec son consentement et je dois dire que je trouvais ça très agréable. Elle se détacha de moi.

Sakura: je savais que tu n'embrassais pas comme lui… Je saurais vous reconnaître.

Shaolan: je dois le prendre comment?

Sakura: comme tu veux… C'est trop différent pour comparer.

Elle me sourit puis s'enferma dans la salle de bain, j'attendais devant la porte, j'étais près à entrer si j'entendais le moindre cri de sa part. La porte s'ouvrit et Sakura sortit de la pièce, elle me regarda et me sourit.

Sakura: je vais aller m'habiller tu n'as qu'a prendre la salle de bain pendant se temps. On se retrouve en bas pour le petit déjeuner.

**Sakura POV:**

Nous venions juste de sortir de table, nous sommes allés vers le lycée tout les deux. J'avais hate de voir Tomoyo pour tout lui raconter! Je n'en pouvais plus d'attendre! Nous étions presque arrivé lorsque j'entendis quelqu'un nous appeler. Je me retournais pour voir Eriol.

Eriol: bonjour! Il y a eu des problèmes cette nuit?

Shaolan: oui, c'est pour éviter se genre de problème que je vais aller m'installer là-bas… Tu restes au manoir?

Eriol: oui, il faut qu'au moins une personne décroche à ta mère lorsqu'elle appelle.

Tomoyo: Sakura.

Je me retournais vers Tomoyo, je savais lorsque c'était elle qui m'appelait! Je connaissais sa voix depuis tellement longtemps! Je lui souris et m'avançais vers elle.

Tomoyo: est-ce que tu as bien dormis?

Sakura: eh bien au début pas vraiment puisqu'il est revenu mais après sa allait puisque Shaolan à veillé sur moi.

Tomoyo me regarda avec étonnement, elle ne pensait sûrement pas que j'allais lui dire sa devant Shaolan et Eriol. Mais son visage se radoucit ensuite, avant que je

n'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que se soit elle se jeta dans les bras de Shaolan qui vacilla dangereusement.

Sakura: doucement Tomoyo…

Tomoyo: désolée, c'est juste que je suis contente qu'il te protège… C'est le seul que tu ais accepter tu n'as même pas voulu que moi je vienne. Qu'est-ce que je peux

faire pour te remercier Shaolan?

Shaolan: rien… C'est normal…

Tomoyo: je sais! Je vais te montrer les photos de Sakura petite!

Sakura: hors de questions!!! Je refuse que tu montres ces photos!

Eriol: Tomoyo, Shaolan ne protége pas Sakura pour avoir quelque chose en retour, c'est dans sa nature c'est tout. Je suis sûr qu'il n'attend rien de Sakura.

Tomoyo: mais au fait… Sa-chan, comment est-ce que tu fais pour le différencier de l'Homme?

Je me mis à rougir malgré moi puis je regardais Tomoyo d'un air gênée. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pose toujours les questions embarrassantes?!

Sakura: ils n'embrassent pas de la même façon.

Tomoyo: je le savais que sa sentais l'histoire d'amour! C'est merveilleux! Sakura, n'oublie pas que tu m'as promis d'être la demoiselle d'honneur à ton mariage!

Je m'écroulais presque tellement j'étais gênée! Shaolan et Eriol semblaient un peu surpris mais un sourire illumina vite le visage d'Eriol.

Eriol: je pense que c'est encore un peu tôt pour le mariage, même si leur relation ne va pas tarder à s'amplifier.

Shaolan: Eriol! Arrête de dire n'importe quoi!

Sakura: c'est vrai! On ne va pas se marier ou sortir ensemble! Shaolan est un ami rien de plus!

Shaolan: oui! Pas plus! Vous avez vraiment des idées saugrenues!

Tomoyo et Eriol se regardèrent un instant…

Tomoyo: en tout cas, ils auront des enfants magnifiques!

Eriol: je suis totalement d'accord avec toi, c'est un beau couple alors forcement leurs enfants seront beaux aussi.

Shaolan: mais vous avez fini de délirés!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tomoyo: zen Shaolan, nous ne délirons pas, c'est se qu'il va se produire…

Shaolan et moi avons soupiré en même temps, Eriol et Tomoyo étaient impossibles quand ils s'y mettaient!

Eriol: au fait Tomoyo, tu as des pouvoirs aussi?

Tomoyo: pas vraiment… Sinon j'aiderais Sakura tout le temps! Je suis souvent mise de côté car je serais plus une gêne qu'une aide. Mais je supporte Sakura de tout

mon cœur et je serais toujours là pour elle!… Au fait, si jamais vous avez besoin d'aide n'hésitez pas à demander!

Eriol: est-ce que tu sais quelque chose sur les Amamya?

Tomoyo: se sont des sorcières très puissantes, leurs lignées remonte à plusieurs siècles… Mais si j'ai de bonne source tous les Amamya n'ont pas de pouvoirs. C'est

un cercle restreint mais très puissant. C'est tout se que je peux vous dire…

Eriol: merci Tomoyo….


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19: attachement

**Shaolan POV:**

Je venais de poser le dernier vêtement dans mon armoire lorsque Sakura ouvrit la porte de ma nouvelle chambre. Elle alla directement s'installer sur le lit, elle m'observa un instant avant de me sourire.

Sakura: Tomoyo et Eriol semblent bien s'entendre, tu ne trouves pas?

Shaolan: si…un peu trop même. C'est la première fois que j'entends Eriol dire de telles idioties. Il est sérieux d'habitude… C'est peut être le stress.

Sakura: moui… Pour Tomoyo c'est pareil, c'est très rare qu'elle dise se genre de chose. Elle est plutôt méfiante quand un homme s'approche de moi en général…

Elle me regarda dans les yeux puis elle m'étudia du regard.

Sakura: tu es bien un homme?

Je manquais de tomber devant l'absurdité de sa question.

Shaolan: bien sûr que je suis un homme!

Je m'approchais d'elle et la poussais de telle sorte qu'elle soit allongée sur le lit, je me plaçais au dessus d'elle. Je ne quittais pas ses yeux.

Shaolan: je peux te le prouver n'importe quand… Même maintenant si tu en as envie.

Sakura: heu non merci… Je n'ai pas trop envie.

Shaolan: sûre?

Elle me lança un regard qui signifiait "Bien sûr que je suis sûre!" mais je n'y prêtais pas attention et décidais de l'embêter un petit peu pour me venger de cette

question stupide. Je me penchais doucement vers ses lèvres mais à la dernière minute j'esquivais pour répandre des baisers dans son cou, je la sentais se tortillé sous

moi. Je remontais jusqu'à son oreille que je mordis tendrement, elle poussa un soupire d'aise. Je relevais la tête et croisais son regard, il était très doux…mais ses

yeux devinrent soudain froid et je me sentis projeté au loin.

Sakura: je n'aime pas qu'on m'embrasse sans me demander mon avis!

Je lui souris, elle mentait un peu et je le savais. Elle avait les joues rosées à cause de moi, je la trouvais adorable. Je me relevais et allais vers elle puis je m'assis sur le

lit à ses côtés.

Shaolan: au fait, pourquoi est-ce que tu étais venu?

Sakura: je voulais savoir si tu t'en sortais avec tes affaires, mais apparemment il n'y a pas de problème… Et… Est-ce qu'on dort ensemble se soir aussi?

Shaolan: je sais que sa ne te plait pas mais je pense que l'esprit aura plus de mal a te…toucher si je suis là. Alors oui, on dort ensemble se soir et tout les autres

soirs.

Sakura: d'accord… je vais mettre un jogging.

Shaolan: je ne vais pas te sauter dessus! Même si je suis un homme je sais maîtrisé mes pulsions tu peux te mettre dans la même tenue qu'hier, surtout qu'ils ont dit

qu'il ferait chaud cette nuit.

Sakura me regarda et me sourit. Elle souriait beaucoup plus souvent maintenant, elle était tellement mignonne avec un sourire. Nous sommes descendus manger puis

après une heure Sakura revint dans ma chambre avec une nuisette qui lui arrivait au dessus des genoux avec un léger décolleté. Elle était vraiment…belle! Je ne

trouvais pas d'autres mots pour la décrire. Nous nous sommes installé dans le lit, Sakura c'était légèrement éloigné de moi.

Shaolan: tu as peur que je te saute dessus?

Sakura: non pourquoi?

Shaolan: peut être parce que tu es à deux doigts de tomber du lit alors que tu as de la place.

Elle ne dit rien et se rapprocha doucement. Je me mis sur le côté pour essayer de trouver le sommeil…mais la curiosité me rongeait.

Shaolan: pourquoi est-ce que tu n'as pas peur?

Sakura: mais j'ai peur! Je n'ai pas envie que cet… homme revienne pour satisfaire ces besoins sur moi… Ce n'est pas parce que les filles ne pleurent pas qu'elles

n'ont pas peur.

Shaolan: je sais…mais toi, tu ne sembles pas effrayé, même tes yeux ne montrent rien.

Sakura: c'est que si je montre que j'ai peur sa fait faible… et je n'ai pas envie de passer pour une faible.

Shaolan: mais c'est normal d'avoir peur… sauf que maintenant que je suis là tu n'as plus rien à craindre, je te protégerais.

Elle me sourit doucement, puis elle détourna la tête.

Sakura: alors…je suis désolée pour se que je vais te demandé. Est-ce que tu peux te mettre contre moi…pour bloquer le passage.

Je m'approchais et me collais à elle, je savais qu'elle était gênée mais elle préférait ça à être confronté à la substance de l'homme… ça allait être dure pour moi aussi,

je sentais toutes ses formes…

Sakura: c'est gênant… Je n'aurais jamais pensé faire ça…

Shaolan: moi j'ai déjà pensé à cette position mais je dois dire que le contexte était différent!… Désolé.

Soutenir ma tête relevée était intolérable, je commençais à avoir des crampes dans le cou, je posais ma tête contre son cœur… que je sentis accéléré.

Sakura: c'est pas grave… C'est moi qui t'oblige à avoir une position inconfortable… Je ne vais pas râler en plus…

Je lui souris puis nous avons commencé à nous endormir… Durant la nuit je me réveillais doucement, sûrement parce que je sentais la poitrine de Sakura se

soulever et se baisser un peu trop vite à mon goût, cependant je n'ouvris pas les yeux, persuadé que je me rendormirais très vite… Jusqu'à se que j'entendis des

gémissements. J'ouvris brusquement les yeux, je distinguais Sakura qui se mordait doucement les lèvres en crispant ses petits poings. Je remarquais alors que ma

jambe qui bloquait l'entré n'était plus à sa place, j'avais dû bouger pendant la nuit.

Shaolan: merde!

Je remis ma jambe correctement en appuyant fortement sur son entrejambe, elle gémit plus fortement et je ne pus me retenir de rougir légèrement. Je la secouais

doucement.

Shaolan: Sakura! Réveille-toi!

Elle mit un peu de temps avant que ces cils ne papillonnent et qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Je la regardais avec inquiétude. Je ne sentais pas d'humidité suspecte vers son

antre mais peut être qu'il lui avait fait quelque chose.

Shaolan: est-ce que ça va?

Sakura: je…oui… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?

Shaolan: dans mon sommeil j'ai bougé ma jambe et il en a profité pour te… toucher. Je me suis réveillé à ce moment. Il t'a fait ou mit quelque chose de bizarre?

Sakura: non… Cette fois c'était juste un attouchement.

Shaolan: je suis vraiment désolé!

Sakura: je ne t'en veux pas… Tu m'as réveillé lorsque tu as vu que quelque chose n'allait pas et je sais que maintenant tu feras beaucoup plus attention.

Je ne dis rien mais je m'en voulais quand même, je voyais qu'elle était toujours en proie à se désir ardent qu'il avait su suscité chez elle. Je posais une main sur son

front, elle n'était pas fiévreuse et sa respiration devenait moins saccadée.

Sakura: je vais bien…

Elle posa sa main sur mon crâne et m'incita à placer ma tête sur sa poitrine, elle commença à caresser doucement mes cheveux… C'était délicieusement agréable. Je

mis mes mains sur sa taille et je touchais doucement son dos… Sous ces effleurements nous nous sommes endormis l'un contre l'autre.

**Sakura POV:**

Je me réveillais doucement… J'allais m'étirer mais je sentis un poids sur moi et tout me revint en tête. Je souris tendrement en voyant Shaolan dormir… Il était vraiment mignon, un ange. C'était la première fois que je le voyais comme ça. Il n'avait plus bougé d'un pouce depuis l'incident de cette nuit, il était de ses personnes qui ne refont pas deux fois les mêmes erreurs. Je vis qu'il fronça les sourcils pour finalement ouvrir ses yeux. Il me dévisagea un instant puis il me sourit.

Shaolan: bonjour…

Sakura: bonjour, bien dormi?

Shaolan: c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question! Il n'est pas revenu?

Sakura: non… Merci Shaolan.

Je me penchais doucement vers sa joue mais il tourna la tête à se moment, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent… Nous sommes séparé rapidement et je partis pour m'installer dans la cuisine et préparer le petit déjeuner… J'étais effroyablement gênée d'embrasser Shaolan lorsque se n'était pas pour le différencier de l'homme…même si ces baisers étaient très agréable! Je soupirais. Je commençais à avoir des pensées assez tordues en ce moment et ça ne me plaisait pas. Il arriva dans la cuisine à son tour.

Shaolan: Sakura, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû tourné la tête à se moment…

Sakura: arrête d'être désolé pour tout! Je ne t'en veux pas! C'était une coïncidence, je sais que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès…

Shaolan: mais en même temps si je ne m'excuse pas après les filles le reproches parce qu'elles croient que c'est prémédité.

Sakura: tu sais, les filles râlent tout le temps, elles ne sont jamais satisfaites mais je t'assure qu'avec moi tu n'as pas à t'excuser de chose sans importance.

Il me sourit puis hocha la tête, je partis dans la composition du petit déjeuné pendant qu'il alla dans la salle de bain. La cohabitation allait être amusante…


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20: danger!

**Shaolan POV:**

La journée était enfin finie! Avec Sakura nous sommes rentré chez elle, je montais directement dans ma chambre et je m'écroulais sur le lit. Bizarrement cette journée m'avait fatigué pourtant elle n'avait pas été plus pénible que les autres. Je soupirais et posais mon bras sur mes yeux… Peut être que cette nuit avait été un peu plus dure alors la journée aussi. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir en grinçant, sûrement Sakura… Je sentis le matelas s'affaisser légèrement à ma droite.

Sakura: ça va?

Sa voix semblait plus douce que d'habitude, pas que d'habitude elle me parle durement mais là…quelque chose avait changer.

Shaolan: juste un peu fatigué mais ça va.

Il y eu un silence, je pensais que Sakura allait bientôt partir mais j'eu la surprise de ma vie… Je sentis ses lèvres contre les miennes. On s'embrassait plus souvent maintenant mais c'était uniquement lorsqu'elle voulait me différencier de l'homme. J'enlevais mes bras et la regardais. Elle me sourit doucement puis elle m'embrassa de nouveau. Je me laissais faire, je passais mes bras autours de sa taille et la mit contre moi, son baiser était différent par rapport à d'habitude, il était plus sensuel, plus érotique. Elle posa ses mains sur mon torse en commençant à le caresser doucement, mon membre commençait à se réveillé. Elle colla son entrejambe contre la mienne, ravivant mon désir. Je fus mis torse nu, ses petites mains parcouraient mon corps provoquant des sensations enfuit en moi. Je la mis sous moi tout en gardant ses lèvres, je lui retirais lentement la chemise de son uniforme. Je regardais sa poitrine encore cacher par son sous-vêtement mais la vue qui m'était offerte me comblait. Je caressais ses jambes en même temps que je retirais sa jupe, je sentis que mon pantalon suivait le même chemin. Elle me remit soudain sous elle, elle embrassa mon torse, traçant mes muscles de sa langue, elle se baissait de plus en plus. Je vis Sakura retiré mon caleçon puis elle me regarda un instant dans les yeux avant de contempler ma virilité. Elle descendit légèrement et je ressentis qu'elle avait prit ma virilité pour la mettre dans sa bouche. Elle commença un mouvement de va-et-vient tout en me titillant de sa langue. Je me cambrais sous cette caresse exquise. Je croisais son regard qui se fis malicieux et mauvais puis je fermais vivement les yeux sous la douleur: elle me mordait. Toute sensualité et érotisme avait disparu pour laisser place à la douleur dévorante que je ressentais.

Shaolan: Sakura, tu me fais mal…

Sakura: je sais…

Sa voix… Elle était devenue narquoise et mauvaise, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me détestait à cet instant. Sakura continua pourtant, je me redressais tant bien que mal sur les coudes et essayais de me défaire de son emprise. Mais je me retrouvais cloué contre le lit.

Sakura: je te hais… Tu n'as pas le droit de me privée d'elle.

Shaolan: quoi?! De quoi tu parles?!

Elle me mordit plus fort, m'arrachant un gémissement de douleur: je ne criais jamais de douleur fut-elle insoutenable!

Sakura: tu vas payer pour m'avoir séparé d'elle.

Shaolan: mais de qui tu parles!

Sakura: de ma maîtresse…

J'avais deux solutions: soit je faisais un cauchemar, soit Sakura était devenue folle! Et je préférais largement que se soit la première parce qu'ou sinon j'allais me retrouver castré et se n'est pas vraiment se que je souhaite!

Shaolan: je…

Je ne finis pas ma phrase que la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et je vis une Sakura dont les yeux lançaient des éclairs. Elle s'avança vers nous, une boule de feu à la main qu'elle lança vers la Sakura au dessus de moi.

Sakura: je déteste qu'on prenne mon apparence! Surtout pour se genre de chose!

La Sakura qui était sur moi se releva rapidement pour éviter de se prendre la rafale de feu qui lui était destiné… en revanche je dus créer un bouclier pour ne pas me faire brûler! Lorsque le feu disparu je vis que les Sakura étaient face à face…mais celle qui était en sous-vêtement changea de forme pour prendre la mienne… Je m'étais fais avoir par se con d'esprit!! Un mec!!! Quelle horreur!!!!

Sakura: je t'interdis de le toucher!

Homme: tu ne sais rien de lui… Si tu savais tu aimerais que je le tue de mes propres mains… Après l'avoir tourmenté.

Sakura: ne croit pas me connaître!

Homme: mais je te connais! J'ai toujours été auprès de toi… tout comme j'étais proche de ta mère, et de sa mère avant elle… J'ai toujours été là, je t'ai toujours attendu.

Sakura: arrête de dire n'importe quoi!!!

L'homme sembla soudainement souffrir. Puis il sourit tendrement à Sakura en s'approchant d'elle.

Homme: tu es devenu encore plus forte… ma petite sorcière.

Il voulu la toucher mais elle se recula, il baissa lentement sa main avec un regard immensément triste.

Sakura: ne me touche pas.

Homme: pourquoi me rejeté maîtresse? Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, je ne t'ai fais que du bien… Pas comme les autres. Pourquoi défendre se garçon?

Sakura: tout simplement parce que je lui fais confiance, il ne m'a jamais trahit, il m'a aidé! Alors que toi tu as profité de moi! Je ne le dirais pas un nouvelle fois, va-t-

en, laisse moi en paix!

Homme: c'est impossible… Je ne peux pas partir, je t'appartiens, je t'ai toujours appartenu et je t'appartiendrais toujours. J'appartiens à la lignée des sorcières

Amamya, et désormais tu es la plus puissante! Ton aura est difficile à percevoir mais ceux qui la perçoivent sont effrayés par sa puissance, un clan en Chine à trouver

ton aura.

Je restais scotché! Sakura était la fille qu'on recherchait! C'était elle qui avait l'aura qui ne faisait qu'augmenté et qui inquiétait ma famille! Cet homme le savait très bien! Il le savait sûrement depuis le début…

Homme: ils sont une menace, c'est pour ça que j'ai essayé de tuer l'un de ceux qui te recherche dès son arrivée…

**Flash-back**

L'intrus me poussait de toutes ses forces vers l'arrière. Je ne bougeais pas, si je bougeais je ne saurais jamais qui avait voulu savoir un détail de mon passé, en plus il faut être assez puissant pour pouvoir faire une telle chose. Il y avait une chance que se soit la personne que nous recherchons. Je me collais un peu plus à elle et je constatais que la personne avait une sorte de grand bout de tissu qui lui cachait tout son corps. Sans pousser aucun cri pour ne pas trahir son sexe il me repoussa. Une onde magique m'avait projeté de l'autre côté de ma chambre. Lorsque je me relevais en vitesse je vis la personne passer par la fenêtre et accéder au toit. Je couru vers la fenêtre et grimpais à mon tour sur le toit. Lorsque j'y arrivais je vis la personne qui allait sauter dans le vide.

Shaolan: wall!

La personne ne pouvait pas passer à travers se mur psychique. Elle se tourna vers moi puis elle s'évapora.

**Fin du Flash-back**

Ainsi c'était lui… C'est sûrement de cette façon qu'il a su se que nous recherchions… et probablement pour ça que les attaques ont commencer. Je regardais Sakura, son visage restait de marbre.

Sakura: je t'ai dis de partir! Va voir une sorcière qui veut te voir!

L'homme eu un air triste puis il commença à disparaître peu à peu. Sa présence avait totalement disparu. Sakura se tourna vers moi, le regard inquiet.

Sakura: ça va?

Shaolan: oui… enfin sauf que je suis peut être devenu stérile maintenant vu ce qu'il a fait.

Je la vis rougir brusquement puis me tourner le dos…

Sakura: habille-toi et explique moi se qu'il s'est passé…

Je rougis légèrement à mon tour et me rhabillais rapidement. Je racontais tout à Sakura, avec une grande gêne.

Sakura: saleté d'esprit!! Utilisé mon apparence pour te faire une fellation!! Le salaud!!! Et pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es laissé faire?!

Shaolan: tout simplement parce que tu es une fille désirable et que tu me plais.

Je me mordis les lèvres pour se que je venais de dire, c'est sûr que maintenant elle va plus jamais me laisser à ses côtés!

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: tu as très bien entendu…

Il y eu un silence gêné puis j'entendis ses pas qui se dirigeaient vers moi, elle me força à la regarder.

Sakura: merci Shaolan… Tu es désirable aussi…

Shaolan: moins que toi vu la jalousie de ton… esclave si on peut dire ça.

Sakura: mais je ne l'ai jamais vu avant. Il a beau dire qu'il me connaît mais moi je ne le connais pas et je n'ai pas souvenir qu'on m'en ai parler.

Shaolan: il faut dire aussi que tes parents sont morts assez tôt…

Elle me regarda avec étonnement.

Sakura: comment tu le sais? Je ne t'ai jamais dis qu'ils étaient morts.

L'air devint soudain lourd et une voix retentit.

Homme: c'est un homme du clan Chinois qui a été envoyé pour te tuer à cause de tes pouvoirs… sauf si tu te laisses dirigé par eux.

L'atmosphère redevint normale mais je vis dans les yeux de Sakura de l'étonnement puis une colère indescriptible… Son visage était déformé par la haine.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapitre 21: aveux

**Sakura POV:**

Je crois que je ne m'étais jamais sentis aussi trahit de toute ma vie! Pour la première fois j'avais fait confiance à un quelqu'un en dehors de ma famille et à un homme qui plus est! Et j'apprends qu'il avait prévu de me soumettre à sa famille ou de me tuer!! Il m'avait aider tout simplement pour me mettre en confiance et m'entraîné auprès de lui! Jamais je n'aurais dû me fier à un homme! Dès la première occasion les autres vous trahissent! C'est vraiment ça la vie? Garder ses sentiments en soi, ne faire confiance à personne, ne rien partagé? Si c'est ça la vie alors je déteste la vie! Les mensonges! Je déteste ça!! Je hais qu'on me manipule! Je ne suis pas un jouet qu'on peut manipuler à loisirs! Ce clan! Pour qui se prennent-ils?! Se n'est pas parce qu'ils sont puissants que l'on doit se plier à eux! Pourquoi toi Shaolan!? Je commençais… moi… je commençais enfin à apprécié les hommes! À t'aimer!

Shaolan: Sakura, se n'est pas exactement ça…

Sakura: la ferme!

Shaolan: Sa…

Sakura: je t'ai dis de la fermer!!!!!!!!!

**Shaolan POV:**

Je fus projeté contre le mur… Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état de fureur. Mais je la comprenais si on venait de m'apprendre une telle nouvelle je serais fou! Cet esprit avait réussit son coup! De la façon dont-il avait avoué la chose on avait l'impression qu'on avait manipulé Sakura depuis le début alors que je viens juste d'apprendre que c'était elle qu'on recherchait! Je me relevais et me mis face à Sakura, même si je devais mourir je lui dirais la vérité!

Shaolan: Sakura! Je te jure que je ne savais pas qui tu étais avant aujourd'hui!

Sakura: menteur!!!! Tu savais pour mes parents!!!!!!!

Elle fit apparaître des flammes dans sa main droite… J'étais mal parti, pour la calmer sa allait être dur! J'eu soudain une idée… qui pouvait être à double tranchant! Soit elle se calmait, soit elle devenait encore plus furieuse et je mourais. J'esquivais ses flammes et courais vers elle. Je devais utiliser toute ma concentration pour éviter le feu et ne pas perdre ma vitesse pour atteindre Sakura. Je l'attrapais enfin! Elle était à ma porter. Je la collais contre moi et l'embrassais. Elle se débattit un moment mais je la gardais contre moi puis finalement elle se laissa aller. Je sentis mes joues se mouiller. Je me détachais de Sakura pour voir qu'elle pleurait. J'en étais choqué, elle s'écroula sur le sol avant que j'ai le temps de la retenir. Elle retenait encore ses sanglots, je m'accroupis à ses côtés.

Shaolan: je suis désolé… Je ne savais pas que c'était toi… Je ne l'ai appris qu'aujourd'hui quand il a mentionné mon clan…

Sakura: pourquoi toi?… pourquoi?

Shaolan: je fais partis de cette famille…

Je la pris dans mes bras et elle pleura à chaude larme. Je lui caressais doucement les cheveux… Elle avait dû être tellement déçu par moi… Je détestais la voir pleurée! Cet esprit ne pouvait vraiment pas la laisser en paix?! Je sais que grâce à lui ma mission est finie mais il l'a mise dans un tel état de tristesse. Je déposais un baiser sur ses cheveux.

Sakura: c'est vrai… que tu dois me tuer si je ne suis pas de ton côté?

Shaolan: se sont les ordres, mais je ne crois pas que j'aurais besoin de le faire. J'ai appris à te connaître et tu n'es pas le genre de fille qui va aller décimer tout un clan

pour le pouvoir… Je me trompe?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

Sakura: la seule chose que je veux c'est ne pas être abandonné…Ni trahit… Surtout par toi Shaolan! Je ne veux pas! Je t'apprécie trop pour ça!

Je la regardais étonné…puis je souris.

Shaolan: c'est pareil pour moi Sakura… En tout cas, tu vas venir chez moi, je vais appeler ma mère pour avoir des précisions sur l'esprit et ta famille. On pourrait peut être dire à Tomoyo de nous rejoindre…

Sakura: oui…

Nous nous sommes relevé et Sakura prit son portable pour dire à Tomoyo de nous rejoindre chez nous. Elle semblait s'être légèrement calmer… Devant la porte de chez moi je vis qu'elle sécha une dernière larme qui coulait le long de sa joue. Je me tournais vers elle.

Shaolan: tu es beaucoup plus mignonne lorsque tu souris…

Elle sourit doucement et me regarda dans les yeux un moment, sans savoir pourquoi je me penchais vers elle et l'embrassais délicatement. Je la pris dans mes bras et la collais contre moi.

??: vous êtes si mignons!!

Nous nous sommes séparés rapidement pour faire face à Tomoyo et Eriol qui nous attendaient sur le pas de la porte. Ils avaient tout les deux un sourire rayonnant, je lâchais précipitamment Sakura.

Shaolan: c'est pas se que vous croyez!

Tomoyo: mais on ne croit rien du tout.

Eriol: c'est vrai, que voudrais-tu qu'on croit? On ne fait que constater c'est tout.

Sakura: comment ça se fait que tu sois déjà là Tomoyo? Je viens de t'appeler…

Tomoyo: c'est parce ma maison est proche de celle-ci…

Shaolan: on pourrait peut être entrer non?

Eriol sourit et il partit vers l'intérieur, Tomoyo, Sakura et moi l'avons suivi jusqu'au salon. Des tasses de thé et des gâteaux étaient sur la table, nous attendant. Je m'assis à côté de Sakura sur un canapé tandis que Tomoyo et Eriol avaient prit un siège chacun.

Tomoyo: alors, que s'est-il passé?

Shaolan: eh bien, pour commencer il faut te dire que si nous sommes venu ici, Eriol et moi, c'est parce que le clan Li nous a donné une mission, on devait venir au Japon pour trouver une personne avec une aura puissante qui ne faisait qu'augmenter et si elle s'avérait trop dangereuse il fallait la tuer.

Eriol: et pourquoi est-ce que tu racontes ça?

Sakura: aujourd'hui l'homme s'est attaqué à Shaolan, lorsque je suis arrivé il m'a dit que Shaolan voulait me tuer… car je suis la personne que vous recherchez.

Tomoyo: mais ils ne vont pas te tuer! S'il y a bien quelqu'un de pacifique c'est toi!

Shaolan: mais en revanche nous devons en informer ma mère, elle pourra peut être nous aider pour vaincre cet esprit…

Tomoyo: alors il faudra sûrement parler de la lignée des Amamya et non des Kinomoto.

Eriol: Sakura est une parente des Amamya?

Sakura: oui, je suis la descendante directe de la première sorcière de notre lignée.

J'allais prendre le combiné de téléphone et l'amenais dans le salon. Je composais le numéro de la maison principal et tombais sur un domestique. Ma mère arriva après cinq minutes.

**Normal POV:**

Yelan: allô?

Shaolan: bonjour mère. Nous avons des nouvelles pour la mission.

Yelan: bien, qu'avez vous appris?

Shaolan: la personne que nous recherchons s'appelle Sakura Kinomoto, elle descend de la famille Amamya. Il se trouve que nous sommes ami avec elle et elle a un problème avec un esprit libidineux qui la poursuit.

Yelan: cette jeune fille se trouve à vos côtés n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: oui madame.

Yelan: bien… Sachez que cet esprit ne doit pas être pris à la légère. Il poursuit et tue les hommes qui ont mis enceinte sa sorcière du moment… C'est ainsi que Sakura a perdu son père, Fujitaka.

Sakura: vous connaissiez mon père?

Yelan: oui, il est un ami de longue date et il a des liens étroits avec notre famille. Ce que je sais sur cet esprit m'a été raconté par lui avant sa mort… Lorsqu'il était jeune, Fujitaka est tombé follement amoureux de votre mère, Nadeshico l'aimait aussi mais elle savait qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être ensemble sans que cet esprit les sépare. C'est pourquoi elle lui a raconté l'histoire de sa famille. La lignée des Amamya remonte au moyen âge dans la contrée de Tokyo, la première sorcière s'appelait Kimiko. On dit qu'à cette époque, les sorcières étaient encore acceptées par la population pas comme en occident. Kimiko était connu pour ses talents de guérisseuse et ses invocations d'esprits, beaucoup venait la voir pour guérir ou alors pour reparler un moment avec la personne chère à leur cœur qui était morte. Seulement un jour, des prêtres occidentaux sont arrivés en nombre, ils avaient pour mission de convertir les peuples du Japon et de la Chine. Ils n'ont pas réussit bien entendu mais ils ont également profité de leur voyage pour tuer quelques sorcières, pour "purifier le monde". Ils ont apprit que Kimiko était de ces parias, avec l'aide de son amant, Yuri, elle a réussit à s'échapper, malheureusement Yuri mourut en la protégeant dans sa fuite. Elle s'est enfuit dans la forêt et une fois qu'elle était dans l'endroit le plus sombre elle se retourna, les prêtres étaient sur ses traces et le chagrin l'accablait. C'est pourquoi elle invoqua l'esprit de Yuri. Elle avait réussit à le faire revenir plus clairement que n'importe quel autre esprit auparavant, en voyant ça, les prêtres la tuèrent sans que Yuri puisse faire quoi que se soit: il n'était pas encore assez expérimenté pour toucher ses opposants. Les derniers mots de Kimiko furent "protège nos enfants" car elle avait secrètement eu une petite fille, Kaho… L'esprit de Yuri fut tellement triste qu'il poursuivit les prêtres le long de leur chemin, il les a rendu fou et les occidentaux se sont suicidés.

Sakura: donc l'esprit est Yuri… Mais pourquoi est-il aussi… libertin avec ces filles?

Yelan: tout simplement parce que maintenant il veut que ses filles n'aient d'yeux que pour lui. Le plaisir charnel est l'un des meilleurs moyens pour s'assurer que les jeunes filles pensent à lui. C'est également pour cette raison qu'il tue leur amant et mari, après qu'ils aient fécondé sa protégée. Sakura est la treizième sorcière de sa lignée, il y a une légende parmi les Amamya disant que la treizième sorcière serait une jeune fille ressemblant à Kimiko, plus puissante qu'elle et que Yuri serait de nouveau amoureux d'elle, qu'il n'aurait de cesse de la féconder à nouveau pour qu'une nouvelle petite fille naisse de lui.

Shaolan: se qui expliquerait ses crimes…

Yelan: quels crimes?

Eriol: il y a eu une série de meurtres ou les victimes étaient vidées de leur semence.

Yelan: mais malheureusement cela ne fera que des innocents morts et rien de plus. Yuri ne pourra pas se reproduire ainsi mais en revanche, Sakura aura sûrement le pouvoir nécessaire pour faire en sorte qu'il ne soit plus un esprit mais un homme de chair et de sang. C'est se qu'il désire sûrement. Depuis qu'il veille sur la sécurité de ces filles il leur demande de le faire revenir à la vie. Il y a eu beaucoup d'expérience pratiqué, par exemple certaines Amamya avaient adopté des bébés pour faire pénétré Yuri dans leur corps, cela n'a jamais fonctionné, elles ont essayés avec des personnes plus âgée mais à chaque fois c'était un échec avec la mort du corps possédé. Sakura?

Sakura: oui?

Yelan: votre père m'avait chargé de vous raconter cette histoire en espérant que vous pourriez y mettre un terme, même lorsque vous n'étiez qu'un nourrisson il croyait en vous. Il disait souvent " ces yeux montrent qu'elle sera déterminé et qu'elle pourra le faire". Ils vous aimaient plus que je ne pourrais vous le dire. Nadeshico est morte un an après votre naissance et Fujitaka est partit un an après elle. Yuri l'avait poussé par dessus la fenêtre pourtant il n'était pas mort, il a réussit à venir jusqu'ici malgré ses blessures. Il avait peur qu'en restant près de vous, vous ne soyez blessé accidentellement. Il est venu ici pour nous raconter cette histoire et nous a demandé de vous protégée dès que l'on pourrait. C'est pour ça que j'ai réussis à convaincre le conseil avec cette histoire d'aura qui ne cesse d'augmenter pour que vous vous rencontriez. Bien maintenant je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail, soyez prudent.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22: un plan pour Yuri laetitia Normal laetitia 3 2 2008-03-01T17:59:00Z 2008-03-01T18:01:00Z 1 1145 6302 52 14 7433 10.2625 Clean Clean 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 22: un plan pour Yuri**

**Shaolan POV:**

Mère venait de raccrocher en nous laissant dans le silence, je regardais Sakura, elle semblait en pleine méditation. Je vis Eriol les sourcils froncés et Tomoyo qui se tenait le menton, eux aussi réfléchissaient. 

Sakura: je propose qu'on fasse quelque chose pour Yuri.

Tomoyo: j'allais dire la même chose, il faut qu'on l'aide… Mais il ne faut pas qu'il te viole ou quelque chose dans le genre.

Shaolan: oui… Vous avez un plan?

Eriol: pour le détruire?

Sakura: non pas le détruire, ce n'est pas de sa faute s'il est comme ça… Il veut juste qu'on lui prête attention. Non, il faut trouver quelque chose pour qu'il aille ailleurs… 

Tomoyo: oui au paradis ou il pourra retrouver sa dulcinée.

Shaolan: comme ça il pourra satisfaire ses pulsions sans causer de problème à qui que se soit.

Sakura: vous savez comment on peut faire quelque chose comme ça?

Eriol: en théorie, lorsqu'un esprit reste sur Terre c'est parce qu'il n'a pas accomplit se qu'il voulait faire. Dans son cas, sa doit être la protection de Sakura.

Shaolan: le problème c'est que c'est lui qui la met en danger.

Sakura: donc si je lui parle et que je lui dis que je n'ai plus besoin d'être protégée il s'en ira?

Eriol: je ne pense pas, c'est un peu trop simple.

Tomoyo: dans tout les cas, il faudra préparer deux plans.

Sakura: pourquoi deux?

Tomoyo: un pour le renvoyer d'ou Kimiko l'a appelé et un autre pour le détruire.

Sakura: mais…

Tomoyo: je sais que tu n'en as pas envie et je te rassure moi non plus, mais il peut refuser de te laisser et alors devenir en colère… Tu sais ce qu'il fait lorsqu'il est en colère non? Tu n'as pas envie de risquer la vie de Shaolan, n'est-ce pas?

Sakura: moui… mais pour le détruire c'est facile, je n'ai qu'à le faire redevenir humain et ensuite se sera un combat normal contre lui…

Tomoyo: sauf que tu seras épuisée après l'avoir fait revenir parmi les mortels, tu ne pourras probablement pas combattre contre lui et il aura tout le temps pour coucher avec toi pendant que tu seras inconsciente et tu tomberas enceinte… 

Shaolan: je serais avec elle, je combattrais contre lui s'il le faut mais il ne la touchera pas.

Eriol: bien maintenant il faut réfléchir à se que nous ferons pour le renvoyer d'ou il vient…

Sakura: et il n'y a pas un sort qu'on pourrait lui lancer pour qu'il parte?

Eriol: non les seuls sorts qui existent se sont des sorts pour bloquer les esprits, ils ne nous affectent plus, on ne les voit plus mais ils sont toujours là. Au bout d'un moment il faut les renouvelé sinon l'esprit peut sortir de nouveau, plus ils sont puissant plus il faut être vigilent avec les sorts qui l'entourent car ils peuvent se rompre à tout moment.

Tomoyo: donc toi tu serais peut être sécurité mais pas tes enfants… Je ne pense pas que se soit se qu'on recherche…

Sakura: sa me fait bizarre de penser à l'avenir de mes enfants alors que je suis aussi jeune, en plus se n'est pas comme si j'avais trouvé le père!

Tomoyo: bien sûr que si! Il est juste à côté de toi!

Sakura se mit à rougir légèrement et je n'en menais pas large non plus! Les allusions de Tomoyo me mettait mal à l'aise avec se sous-entendu, parler d'une relation entre Sakura et moi d'accord mais de là à dire que nous allions avoir des enfants, ce n'était pas la même chose!

Shaolan: arrête de raconter des bêtises.

Eriol: pourtant sa semble bien partis quand on vous a surpris à la porte.

Shaolan: mais c'est pas pareil, avoir un enfant c'est sérieux!

Tomoyo: tu veux dire que tout à l'heure tu as embrasser Sakura juste pour te la mettre une fois dans ton lit et la jetée ensuite?

Shaolan: bien sûr que non! Je ne serais jamais comme ça avec Sakura!

Sakura: nous devrions peut être avancer dans le plan non?

Shaolan: bonne idée!

J'avais saisi l'occasion pour me tirer d'embarras, Tomoyo avait le chic pour poser les mauvaises questions!

Tomoyo: subtil changement de sujet! Mais si vous avez un enfant je veux en être la marraine!

Eriol: et moi le parrain!

Je soupirais.

Sakura: j'ai trouvé! Pour renvoyer Yuri dans les cieux il faudra que sa mission soit accomplit donc je peux très bien créer une illusion ou il accomplit sa mission et 

donc il s'en ira.

Eriol: je dois dire que je suis sceptique face à cette idée…

Sakura: je lui parlerais avant.

Shaolan: je suis contre! On ne sait pas de quoi il est capable!

Sakura: faites moi confiance! Dès que sa ira mal je vous appellerais! C'est promis!

Tomoyo: je te fais confiance, Eriol sera facile à convaincre aussi mais tu devras rassurer Shaolan.

Eriol: comment ça "facile à convaincre"? C'est pas que je ne me soucie pas de Sakura! Je tiens beaucoup à elle!

Tomoyo: je le sais mais tu n'as pas une peur irrationnelle de la perdre contrairement à Shaolan.

Shaolan: je n'ai pas de peur irrationnelle!

Tomoyo me regarda en souriant. Sakura se leva et me regarda.

Sakura: il est temps d'y aller.

Elle me prit la main, dit au revoir à Eriol et Tomoyo puis elle nous téléporta chez elle. Je me tournais alors vers elle.

Shaolan: je ne veux pas que tu lui parles! Pour l'illusion okay mais c'est hors de question que tu restes seule avec lui!

Sakura: mais si je dois le renvoyer chez lui c'est mieux si c'est avec son accord non?

Shaolan: et tu ne penses pas qu'en lui parlant il se doutera de quelque chose?

Sakura: je veux lui parler pour empêcher d'avoir à créer une illusion, mentir n'est pas une chose que j'apprécie! 

Elle était déterminée et je le voyais, je l'attirais contre moi en la serrant dans mes bras.

Shaolan: je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ou qu'il te fasse de mal, je ne le supporterais pas…

Sakura: tout ira bien…

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avant d'écarter doucement une mèche de mes cheveux. Son geste était si doux, je pris sa main et déposais un baiser dans sa paume.

**Sakura POV:**

J'étais agréablement surprise, les yeux de Shaolan étaient beaucoup plus tendres que d'habitude, il devait vraiment se soucier de moi. Il me releva lentement le menton et m'embrassais avec douceur… Se n'était pas la seule fois que son baiser me donnait envie d'aller plus loin avec lui, c'était la première fois que j'avais envie de sortir avec un garçon, l'aimer et me sentir aimé en retour. Je répondais à son baiser avec toute la douceur que je pouvais, je me sentis soulever puis allonger sur le lit. Shaolan releva la tête et me regarda avec sourire rassurant.

Shaolan: ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai juste envie de te sentir contre moi…

Sakura: je ne suis pas inquiète.

Je posais ma main sur sa nuque et exerçais une pression pour qu'il regagne mes lèvres. Il me caressait le dos, les hanches et les jambes sans jamais aller plus haut ou plus bas, il ne faisait aucun geste déplacer. Je pris l'une de ses mains et la montais doucement jusqu'à ma poitrine. Il me regarda avec étonnement tandis que je lui souris.

Sakura: je… J'ai confiance en toi Shaolan, je crois que je t'aime alors…

Il me sourit, il devait aimer me voir avec les joues en feu et peut être que ma déclaration le rendait heureux aussi.

Shaolan: tu crois? Moi j'en suis sûr. Je t'aime aussi Sakura.

Il m'embrassa avec un peu plus de passion, je passais mes mains sous sa chemise, je voulais sentir sa peau sous mes doigts. Il avait des courbes parfaites… Il remonta mon haut et s'apprêter à l'enlever lorsque je sentis un vent chaud s'interposer entre lui et moi. J'ouvrais les yeux et je vis Shaolan projeter loin de moi. 


	23. Chapter 23

Chapitre 23: Un combat laetitia Normal laetitia 4 8 2008-03-01T18:02:00Z 2008-03-01T18:10:00Z 1 1314 7227 60 17 8524 10.2625 Clean Clean 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

**Chapitre 23: Un combat**

**Shaolan POV:**

Je relevais la tête pour me voir… Ou pour voir Yuri. Il n'avait pas dû apprécier de regarder Sakura et moi sur le point de faire les préliminaires. J'avais déjà observé les yeux de Yuri mais cette fois ils étaient remplit d'une haine incontrôlable. Il s'avança vers moi.

Yuri: ne touche pas à ma maîtresse!

Il allait me prendre à la gorge lorsque Sakura se mit entre nous, elle aussi avait l'air en colère mais beaucoup moins que le spectre.

Sakura: arrête! Yuri pourquoi est-ce que tu fais ça? Tu ne penses pas déjà avoir accomplit ta mission? Tu nous as toutes protégée maintenant tu peux repartir!

Yuri: non, je ne partirais que lorsque j'aurais un corps bien vivant et que j'aurais vu notre enfant grandir!

Sakura: je ne veux pas coucher avec toi! Je ne t'aime pas! J'aime Shaolan!

Yuri: si je tue Shaolan se sera moi que tu aimeras!

Je sentis soudain une douleur insoutenable dans ma tête comme si on comprimait mon crâne pour qu'il fracasse mon cerveau… Des milliers d'aiguilles parcouraient mon corps. Je pris ma tête entre mes mains, je vis Sakura se pencher vers moi inquiète. Elle posa une de ses douces mains sur mon crâne et la douleur se dissipa. Elle regarda Yuri.

Sakura: je ne te laisserais pas faire! Je ne te laisserais pas le tuer!

Le visage déformer par la haine, Yuri vint vers Sakura et l'attrapa à la gorge avant de la projeter de l'autre côté de la pièce.

Shaolan: Sakura!!

Je me relevais pour la rejoindre mais Yuri s'interposa, la douleur que j'avais éprouvée plus tôt s'empara à nouveau de moi mais je continuais à avancer. Il ne me séparera pas de Sakura!

Yuri: tu vas mourir, comme tous les autres mâles qui ont oser féconder mes sorcières! Tu n'es rien!

Il mit sa main sur ma gorge, je sentis immédiatement mon souffle se coupé. Je fis apparaître des flammes et lui lançais dessus mais tout comme les autres fois se fut inefficace. Pourtant je ne me décourageais pas! Je ferais tout se que je pourrais pour le vaincre! Je fis apparaître mon épée, Miroku. Alors que je lui relançais une attaque je vis qu'il se sentit mal… Il me lâcha et se retourna, je remarquais que Sakura était debout et qu'elle tendait sa main droite vers Yuri.

Yuri: pourquoi me faire souffrir? Je t'aime…

Sakura: si tu m'aimais vraiment tu ne ferais pas toutes ces choses! Si tu m'aimais tu partirais car la chose la plus importante lorsqu'on aime c'est le bonheur de l'autre…même si se n'est pas nous qui le donnons! Toi, tu ne rêves que de me posséder comme si je n'étais qu'un vulgaire objet! Si tu m'aimes disparais à tout jamais!

Yuri fut encore plus en colère et je vis des larmes couler le long de ses joues…de fausses larmes.

Yuri: je te ferais mienne peu importe comment mais tu seras à moi!!

Il fondit sur Sakura qui créa tout de suite un bouclier pour l'empêcher de pénétrer. Elle me regarda un instant puis je me sentis léviter, avant que je ne puisse faire quoi que se soit je vis que je quittais la scène du combat, la porte se referma sur moi et mes pieds touchèrent de nouveau le sol. Je courais vers la porte et essayais d'entrer mais elle était impossible à ouvrir.

Shaolan: Sakura!! Ouvre moi!! Sakura!!

Je frappais la porte de mes poings, je savais que sa ne servais à rien mais je ne pouvais pas rester là à rien faire!!

Shaolan: Sakura!!

**Sakura POV:**

Malgré les cris de Shaolan je ne lui ouvris pas les portes, s'il restait il pourrait se faire blessé et je ne le supporterais pas! Je regardais ensuite Yuri, il était en colère et triste à la fois à cause de se que je lui avais dit mais je m'en fichais! Il n'aurait jamais dû menacer Shaolan! Les anciennes sorcières de ma famille avait cru qu'il donnait du pouvoir et c'est vrai: avoir un esprit de son côté avait ses avantages mais elles étaient vite dépassé par lui. Chacune de ses sorcières n'avaient souhaité voir son amant ou son mari mourir à cause de leur esprit fétiche. Yuri prenait trop de mauvaises initiatives.

Yuri: tu ne pourras pas le protégé indéfiniment!

Je sentis un air lourd se propagé autour de moi…ainsi que des mains légères s'insinuer sous mon vêtement. Je le fixais dans les yeux et lui relançais une attaque qui fut efficace puisque je sentis les mains disparaître.

Sakura: ne me touche plus jamais!!

Je fortifiais mon attaque, il se plia en deux mais réussit tout de même à m'assaillir, ma poitrine se comprimait… 

Yuri: si je ne t'ai pas, personne ne t'aura!

La pression se renforça! Je suffoquais, je manquais d'air… Il n'hésitera pas à me tuer et je le savais. Vouloir lui faire entendre raison ne fonctionnerait plus… Je me redressais tant bien que mal, je lançais un regard vers la porte… 

Sakura(pense): je te fais confiance Shaolan…

Je me tournais vers Yuri… C'était un ensemble de molécules qui étaient trop dispersées, si je les rassemblais alors il serait un être de chair et de sang... Je fermais les yeux et me concentrais, j'essayais d'oublier ce mal tenace que je ressentais dans ma poitrine et commençais le travail… Je l'entendis pousser un cri de surprise et de douleur, je fatiguais mais je ne pouvais pas m'arrêté maintenant… J'ouvris les yeux en augmentant mon pouvoir. Yuri devenait de plus en plus distinct, sa pâleur s'estompait, il devenait plus humain… Son apparence n'était plus celle de Shaolan. Il était brun aux yeux bleus, il était légèrement plus grand et plus musclé que Shaolan… Il était magnifiquement beau! Il était vivant maintenant. Je le vis observer ses mains avec intérêt, il se toucha le visage… Il me regarda en souriant.

Yuri: merci… ma sorcière…Kimiko. 

Son sourire devint un peu plus mauvais mais ses yeux étaient tendres.

Yuri: maintenant nous allons avoir un enfant… Tout les deux.

Je le vis avancer vers moi d'un pas ferme et séducteur avant de m'évanouir.

**Shaolan POV:**

Je n'entendais plus aucun bruit c'était étrange… Je tambourinais à la porte comme un dératé. Je pris un peu de recul et me jetais sur la porte qui ne céda pas! J'essayais de nouveau d'ouvrir la porte et à ma grande surprise elle s'ouvrit! Mon inquiétude augmenta alors: si la porte s'ouvrait c'est que Sakura avait un problème avec ses pouvoirs! J'entrais dans la pièce en fracassant la porte contre le mur et me figeais, Sakura était allongé par terre inconsciente avec Yuri au dessus d'elle… Il avait changé, se n'était plus "moi" mais un bel homme brun aux yeux bleu perçants! 

Shaolan: dégage!!

Je lui lançais une attaque qu'il évita de justesse en se rejetant en arrière. Il me regarda avec un air mauvais.

Yuri: tu es toujours en travers de mon chemin! Je vais te tuer et ensuite je posséderais ma sorcière jusqu'à se qu'elle soit enceinte de mon enfant!

Shaolan: je ne te laisserais pas faire!!

Je me ruais sur lui avec Miroku à la main, il se releva et fit apparaître une épée. Elle était magnifique! La poigné d'argent sortait de la gueule d'un dragon, deux saphirs représentaient les yeux, la lame au lieu de se rétrécir continuellement s'élargissait au milieu de l'épée pour finir en pointe acérée. 

Yuri: essaie de me battre!

Je l'attaquais, il para mon coup sans aucune difficulté apparente, il était vraiment fort! Mais je ne lui laisserais pas Sakura! C'était hors de question!! Je continuais, donnant des coups puissant et précis, il déjouait toutes mes parades et j'avais de plus en plus de mal à le contenir. Il m'attrapa le bras et me donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, je fus éjecté au côté de Sakura qui était toujours inconsciente… Je la regardais un instant… Yuri en profita pour approcher, son épée en avant, prêt à m'empaler. Je défiais son coup et me relevais. 

Shaolan (pense): je ne te laisserais pas Sakura! Je te protégerais quoi qu'il arrive! Je l'ai promis! Rien ne t'arrivera!!

J'accouru vers Yuri et l'attaquais avec vigueur, je vis à ses yeux qu'il était étonné. Je fis apparaître des flammes sur mon épée et lui en lançais en plein torse. Il cria… Je fus surpris de voir qu'il avait des brûlures sur le corps… Mais c'est vrai!! S'il possède un corps, il est également mortel!! Je n'en fut que plus déterminé et alternais les coups et les flammes. Je couru et sous la fatigue il n'eu pas le temps d'esquivé… Je le transperçais de mon épée.

Shaolan: maintenant meurs et laisse Sakura tranquille!!

J'enfonçais l'épée un peu plus dans son corps, il se crispa sous la douleur… Ses yeux bleus étaient dans le vague puis ils s'ouvrirent sous la surprise.

Yuri: Kimiko…

Un sourire paisible s'inscrit sur ses lèvres avant qu'il ne ferme les yeux, mort.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapitre 24: final laetitia Normal laetitia 4 2 2008-03-01T18:11:00Z 2008-03-01T18:13:00Z 1 1024 5637 46 13 6648 10.2625 Clean Clean 21 6 pt 6 pt 0 3 MicrosoftInternetExplorer4 / Style Definitions / table.MsoNormalTable mso-style-name:"Tableau Normal"; mso-tstyle-rowband-size:0; mso-tstyle-colband-size:0; mso-style-noshow:yes; mso-style-parent:""; mso-padding-alt:0cm 5.4pt 0cm 5.4pt; mso-para-margin:0cm; mso-para-margin-bottom:.0001pt; mso-pagination:widow-orphan; font-size:10.0pt; font-family:"Times New Roman";

Chapitre 24: final

**Shaolan POV:**

Je courais rejoindre Sakura, je la pris dans mes bras et la secouais légèrement pour qu'elle se réveille.

Shaolan: Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!! Réveille toi!!

Elle ne bougeait pas d'un pouce! Je pris son pouls, il était présent. Je me penchais doucement vers elle et l'embrassais doucement en espérant qu'elle ouvre les yeux à se contact. Je sentis ses lèvres remué, je m'écartais d'elle doucement en la voyant ses paupières se relever. 

Sakura: Shaolan?

Je la serrais fort dans mes bras.

Shaolan: oui, c'est moi! J'ai eu tellement peur! Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fais ça! Tu aurais pu mourir!

Sakura: non, je savais que tu seras là pour me protéger…

Je l'embrassais mais nous avons été interrompu par une vive lumière. Nous avons redresser la tête pour voir deux silhouettes qui devenaient de plus en plus distincts… Je me raidis immédiatement. Il y avait une femme qui ressemblait beaucoup à Sakura avec…

Shaolan: Yuri! 

Femme: ne t'inquiète pas Shaolan… Il est mort et est en paix maintenant.

Sakura: qui êtes-vous?

Femme: je suis Kimiko Amamya. Je voulais m'excuser, c'est à cause de moi que ma lignée à eu des problèmes avec Yuri. Lorsque je suis morte j'éprouvais une telle haine que sa s'est répercuté sur l'apparition de Yuri. Habituellement, il est beaucoup plus gentil et doux. C'est un homme adorable sauf lors des guerres ou lorsque quelqu'un menace sa famille. Vous n'avez vu que son mauvais côté par ma faute donc s'il vous plait pardonnez lui!

Yuri: Kimiko… Ce n'est pas de ta faute… Sakura, Shaolan je suis désolé pour tout le mal que je vous ai causé. Merci de m'avoir tuer. J'ai pu ainsi revoir ma Kimiko…et redevenir comme avant.

Kimiko: merci!

Sakura: c'est normal…

Yuri: nous allons vous laisser faire votre première fois en paix… Je ne vous interromprais plus.

Je vis Sakura rougir, elle était tellement mignonne… Kimiko et Yuri disparurent petit à petit nous laissant seuls avec Sakura.

Sakura: en réalité il n'était pas si méchant que ça… Je suis rassurée qu'ils se soient retrouvés.

Shaolan: oui…mais sa aurait été mieux s'il n'était pas apparu du tout. Maintenant tout est fini. C'est magnifique non?

Sakura: oui…

Je l'embrassais doucement puis la portais pour la mettre sur le lit. Je lui souris.

Shaolan: alors si je me souviens bien nous en étions là.

**Normal POV:**

Shaolan posa doucement sa main sur la poitrine de Sakura qui rougit. Elle s'approcha de lui pour l'embrasser.

Sakura: lorsque j'ai faillis te perdre… je me suis rendu compte d'une chose, je t'aime de tout mon cœur.

Shaolan: je t'aime aussi…

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis leur baiser devint plus passionné, Sakura noua ses bras autours du cou de Shaolan. Il mit ses mains sous le vêtement de Sakura en touchant la peau douce de son ventre. Elle en fit de même… Elle lui retira rapidement sa chemise, elle voulait le sentir contre elle. Shaolan sourit devant l'impatience de sa belle mais il s'amusait à la faire languir. Il parcouru son cou de baiser puis il lui mordit gentiment le lobe de l'oreille arrachant un soupire d'aise à la jeune fille. Il descendit jusqu'à la ceinture pour redresser lentement le haut de sa jeune amante. Elle avait l'impression que des milliers de plumes glissaient le long de son ventre, tellement la sensation était agréable. Elle se cambra, permettant ainsi à Shaolan de retirer le top qui devenait plus que gênant. Il fut attiré par la lingerie de Sakura, un soutien-gorge noir, c'était simple mais tellement sexy! Il enfouit sa tête dans se paysage magnifique, Sakura lui caressait le dos sans aucune retenue, elle osa même défaire le bouton du pantalon de son amant. Shaolan lui caressa lentement les cuisses en relevant sa jupe, à sa grande surprise Sakura l'enjamba. Elle l'embrassa fougueusement en laissant ses mains parcourir son torse digne d'un Apollon! Shaolan était à l'agonie, les lèvres de sa compagne gagnaient son buste tandis que ses mains baissaient lentement son pantalon dévoilant son caleçon noir. En passant ses mains viriles dans le dos de Sakura, il en profita pour dégrafer sa lingerie. D'un coup de reins il remit la jeune femme sous lui, il descendit légèrement, sa langue s'entortilla autours de la pointe de son sein durcit par le plaisir tandis que sa main droite gourmande d'attouchement s'égarait sur le deuxième jaloux. Il lui soutirait des gémissement de plus en plus fort, il se décida alors à lui retirer cette satanée jupe qui faisait encore obstacle: il ne se sentait pas assez proche de son amante. Les joues légèrement rouges, Sakura retira le caleçon du jeune homme. Le sentir nu sur elle… Quel bonheur! C'était tellement agréable! Shaolan répandit une traînée de baiser brûlant sur le ventre de Sakura jusqu'à se qu'il atteigne son dernier sous-vêtement. Il la baissa lentement en en profitant pour caresser ses cuisses au passage. Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Sakura… Il la trouvait tellement belle à cet instant, il lui caressa tendrement le visage tout en écartant les quelques mèches folles qui lui empêchaient de voir toute la beauté de la femme qu'il aimait. Son regard était intense, ses yeux étaient chargés de désir. Il l'embrassa doucement puis il la pénétra… Elle gémit. Son va-et-vient lent au début se fit plus passionné et Sakura cria son plaisir une demi heure plus tard. Elle se blottit amoureusement contre son amant, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire, pour la première fois de sa vie elle se sentait vraiment heureuse!

Shaolan: tu sais, j'ai pensé à quelque chose…

Sakura: quoi?

Shaolan: eh bien ma mission est finie maintenant.

Le visage de Sakura se rembrunit immédiatement faisant apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de Shaolan.

Sakura: et tu vas rentrer en Chine?

Shaolan: en fait, je pensais demandé à rester ici, j'aurais toujours des missions mais comme ta maison est très grande et que j'ai peur que tu te sentes trop seule se 

serait mieux que je vive ici non?… Tu serais d'accord?

Sakura lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa.

Sakura: bien sûr que je suis d'accord!! On restera ensemble!

Shaolan: oui… Pour toujours!

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement.

**Fin**

**Voilà c'est la fin! J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plut!! Moi j'ai bien aimé l'écrire sauf au milieu ou j'avais un peu une panne d'imagination! J'espère que vous ne l'aurez pas remarqué!! Merci de m'avoir lu et pour tout les commentaires que vous m'avez envoyé!! Je reviendrais bientôt avec une autre histoire un peu plus comique cette fois!! En fait j'ai plein d'idée d'histoire en se moment mais je sais pas trop laquelle mettre en priorité pour publier! lol! Donc se sera la surprise!! Bisous!!**


End file.
